Quinceañera
by MsNita
Summary: Snape is invited to stay with Izzy's family while they prepare for her quinceañera. While there, he meets her family and learns a lot about who Izzy is. How is he to survive in one house with the Malfoys, Savanah, and Izzy's family?
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Copyrights go to JK Rowling. I only own Savanah, Izzy and her family.**

Okay, I want to do a rather extensive story involving Snape going to Izzy's quinceañera as well as meeting her family. So, I decided that I'm going to do a chapter story for this. I plan to do a bit of reading to know when is the absolute latest I have to take him back to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball before he heads back to Izzy's home. I would be very grateful to anyone who has ready the fourth book would tell me if he makes any other appearances during Christmas break besides the Yule Ball. Honestly, I can't say I know too much because I've only watched the movies and have just recently started on the third book. Yeah I decided to read them since I enjoyed the movies so much as well as see if I can get Snape further into character. Izzy still makes him OOC though, I mean there's usually someone who just pulls out the OOC in us, it's a matter of whether we meet them or not in our life. Right now, it's rated T for implications as he is a grown man dealing with teenagers, but it might be bumped up to M depending on where my story goes here and there.

Now, ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the story...

Snape: *sarcastically* I'm trembling with anticipation.


	2. Sail Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Copyrights go to JK Rowling. I only own Savanah, Izzy and her family.**

Snape sighed as he glared at his belongings that were sitting next to both Malfoy's and Savanah's. Today, they were supposed to be heading to Spain for Izzy's quinceañera. The Weasleys had received invitations, but they had explained to Izzy that they couldn't come. He remembered the twins telling her not to worry as their gifts for her were certainly on the way. He had expected Izzy to be coming with them, but she had been excused to leave a week earlier. So now, he was listening to Malfoy badger Savanah saying that she couldn't hide behind even his father's robes anymore. Malfoy squeaked as Snape's palm stopped his fist from connecting with his face.

"Malfoy, didn't you learn from the last time?" Snape groaned.

"They are behaving I hope," Dumbledore chuckled as he came to see them off.

"Headmaster, do I really have to go?" Snape asked. "What if you might need me for something?"

"Nonsense Severus, everything will be fine," Dumbledore replied before whispering. "Plus, I still need you to keep an eye on McGray."

"Yes sir," Snape conceded, not knowing what else to do.

He sighed as Malfoy and Savanah were now commenting on how he had stopped Savanah's fist from hitting Malfoy. They were gathering their stuff as a coach showed to take them to the train. Jinx hollered in his little taxi when Savanah picked it up. She crawled in after she set him on the floor, safe and snug. Snape groaned as he was stuck in between the two when the coach took off. He growled when Malfoy and Savanah had started to argue again.

"If you two are going to argue this entire trip," Snape threatened, "then let me know so that I can glue your tongues to the roofs of your mouths."

"Sorry Professor," they both replied.

They had remained quiet for the rest of the trip as well as while they placed their belongings on the train. Once they had settled with him sitting in between them yet again, they had started to argue all over again. He was quite grateful when they had both fallen asleep. He tolerated the fact that they both had decided to use him as a pillow until it had started making his arms fall asleep. Not knowing what else to do without causing more annoyances, he lifted up his arms and wrapped them around the two kids' shoulders. He finally noticed a crystal ball sitting in Savanah's lap as she lightly grasped it. As he watched, it had started to glow and he could hear what sounded like a lullaby come from it. He couldn't tell for sure as it sounded Asian. Listening to the undulations of the music, he began to doze off himself.

They awoke with the cry of the train as it pulled into the station. The two were still drowsy as he stood causing them to bump heads. They were growling about headaches as they gathered their things, Jinx crying all the while. When they stepped out, Malfoy rushed over to his family. Snape watched as Narcissa gave him a kiss on the forehead and his father hug him affectionately. Savanah stayed a step behind him as he walked over to them. Malfoy smiled at him as they shook hands, Malfoy pulling him into a light embrace. Malfoy's face then took on the usual look he had when seeing Potter.

"McGray," he said.

Looking at Savanah's reaction was amusing as she looked at him suspiciously, her hand pointing from her to him and her jaw dropping before she said, "Okay, did I miss something? What's with this unexpected 180°?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself over," Snape stated. "Let us go, shall we?"

"Yes indeed," Malfoy replied.

There waiting for them were two different taxis. The driver took both his and Savanah's belongings and put them in the trunk. Savanah kept a hold of Jinx's pet taxi as she stared up at Snape. He looked down at her before motioning her over to the taxi. She crawled in and put Jinx in between both her and him. Jinx huffed as Snape shut the door after getting in himself. Savanah excitedly watched the city as they passed by until Jinx started to holler again. Carefully, she let him out as he crawled up onto her shoulders to look out the window with her. Snape chuckled at the sight of them. She was quick to Jinx back in his taxi, much to his discontent, when they reached the port. It was obvious that they would have to make their way through the crowds to get to their transport. Snape sighed as he thought, It would have been so much simpler to just take a plane.

They were soon pushing through the bustling crowd on their way to the pier. Snape started growling as people kept shoving past him as he tried to keep an eye on Savanah. He accidently bumped into her when she came to a halt. He noticed she was looking up at something and looked up to see the massive cruise ship that they were supposed to be going on. Looking up at it, he felt dwarfed by it. He could only imagine how Savanah felt by it. It took him a minute to realize that someone was calling him. He looked over to see who he presumed was the captain walking up to him with a wide grin.

"Mr. Snape, I hope," he said as Snape nodded hesitantly. "Oh good, Ms. Agson informed me how I would recognize you."

"Don't tell me," Snape growled, "a tall man in black who looks like a giant bat?"

"Exactly, and you must be Ms. Savanah McGray," the man replied. "I am Captain Joshua Sigmund."

"How do you do?" Savanah asked politely.

The captain had their luggage taken up for them and was now directing them to their cabins. Snape was thoroughly impressed as he entered his cabin to see a king-sized bed and a minibar. He was looking at the minibar when a set of doors opened as Savanah ran in excitedly going on about the rooms. He grunted as she raced to see if _his_ bathroom had jacuzzi, too. He thanked the captain as he saw Malfoy coming over to speak with him.

"Oh, that's not fair," he hummed, resting his head on Snape's shoulder as he looked in, "your cabin is bigger than mine."

"Exactly how Ms. Agson had planned it," the captain replied, "she also stated that there will be no switching of rooms."

"That little monster," Malfoy giggled, "thought of everything, hasn't she?"

"Excuse me sir," a crew member mumbled, "I was told to give you this."

He opened the letter given to him, and stated, "All right, now she is just showing off."

He showed Snape the letter, and Snape saw in blue letters: "Yes, yes I have." As Malfoy raised it up, Snape noticed a few 'ha's on the back. Malfoy was about to say something when he pulled the letter from his hand and flipped it over for him. His face went dull as he looked up at him.

"That's not funny," he replied.

"I was said to," the captain was saying until his cell started to ring, "oh, right on time. This is for you, sir."

Malfoy held the phone to his ear hesitantly as Snape heard Izzy say, "Yes it is."

Malfoy glared at the phone as she hung up on him. He tossed the phone back to the captain as he groaned, heading back to his room. Snape went back into his cabin and bidding the captain farewell. He collapsed back on the bed, enjoying how it molded to fit him. Savanah bounced up on his bed excitedly and collapsed onto her side near his head. He could feel a slight tug of his hair underneath her weight, but it didn't bother him too much.

"Are you not going to hang out on the balcony to say goodbye to everyone on the pier, Professor?" she teased.

"No, I'm going to nap," he stated.

She giggled, "Party-pooper."

He grunted as he sat up to actually crawl into his bed. It was then that he noticed the towels folded to look like a rabbit with floppy ears. He grunted as he flopped into his pillows. Savanah ran her fingers through his hair as he got comfortable. He grunted as he felt her crawl off the bed before snuggling into his pillows when he felt her cover him in a light blanket.

"Good night Professor," she whispered before quietly shutting the doors.

He was content as he was being rocked by the waves. It took him a moment to realize that he was being rocked much like a mother rocks her babe. He opened his eyes to see a strange woman smiling down at him. He didn't recognize her, but strangely enough he felt safe as he looked up at her. She had the same coloring he had seen on hags, but she was exquisitely beautiful. She had a primal sort of beauty to her with a familiar comforting musk. Suddenly, he felt hungry as he started to squirm in her arms. He didn't know how to respond when he offered him her breast. He was surprised of how instinct took over and he started to suckle. He sighed against her skin as a sweet milk filled him along with a safe warmth that spread all over his body. Absentmindedly, he played with her hair as he continued to drink. He found himself getting sleepy as he snuggled further into her.

The woman chuckled as she said soothingly, "It's all right, sleep now my child... Professor... Professor..."

"Professor," Savanah hummed before placing her lips against his ear, "Severus..."

"Yes," he growled.

"You need to wake up," she cooed.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You want to eat, don't you?" she teased.

Snape growled as he forced himself to sit up and glared at her dully. He blushed when his stomach growled. Savanah giggled as she jumped off his bed to go through his luggage to find his brush. He grumbled as he let her brush his hair, honestly wanting to go back to sleep. However, he did want to get something to eat. He started to wonder where the dining hall would be.

"Where are we supposed to go, McGray?" he asked.

"There's a man outside to take us there," she stated.

Snape grunted as she set the brush down next to them. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. They both sighed as she settled against his back. He tried to hide his blush as he felt the swell of her bosom against his back.

"It sounded like you were having a good dream Professor," Savanah mumbled, "not one of _those_ good dreams, but you know..."

"I did," he admitted, "but I must say that I am confused by it."

"Just remember it and tell me after supper," she replied.

He stood as she made her way to the door. Sure enough there was a man standing there in uniform waiting for them. He skittishly asked them to follow him to where they'd be dining. Snape looked around as he followed behind Savanah as they made their way across what he guessed would be the full expanse of the ship. He was busy trying to avoid being touched by the multitude of children that were racing up and down the deck. Despite being a professor, there were times that he simply just did _not_ like children.

He paused when he saw a young boy crying as another group of boys picked on him. He saw that the boy was upset because they were playing "keep away" with a very worn stuffed animal. Feeling a little sympathy for the boy, he snatched the toy away from what he could safely assume was the ringleader and glared at the little band of hooligans before handing the toy back to its rightful owner. The boy stared up at him with wide eyes that had beads of tears on the edges as he hesitantly took his toy back. Snape grunted as he started to follow their guide to see Savanah smiling at him sweetly. He blushed furiously, refusing to explain where that "Good Samaritan" came from.

He was thoroughly impressed by the dining hall. It was large and already had a multitude of people. There was still room to fit more in there as they made their way to a table that the captain was sitting at. The captain's table, Snape thought, impressive. The captain greeted him cheerily, offering him a seat right next him. He eyed Savanah as she took off her cardigan, finally noticing the dress she was wearing. It was a lovely, yet simple, black dress. He noticed the Malfoys gazing at them curiously from across the dining hall.

Snape sighed as he leaned against the railing and looked out over the navy blue of the ocean. His belly was full and he had enough conversation to last him the night. He breathed in the salty air as a wind breezed gently past his face. Oh how he wished Lily could be there to enjoy this. He could easily imagine the salty breeze blowing through her hair, caressing her slender neck. He was distracted from his musings when Lucius gave him a pat on the back.

"Enjoying yourself, my friend?" Lucius asked.

"Indeed I am," Snape answered. "Where's McGray?"

"She went back to her room," Lucius replied.

"Ah, I might retire myself," Snape said.

"So early?" Lucius teased.

"I _do _have to keep her out of trouble," Snape admitted, "so, naturally I'd need to get enough rest."

Lucius chuckled, "Indeed, my friend."

Snape took advantage of Lucius being distracted by his wife calling to him. He walked back to his room without any distractions. He had just entered his room when he heard a scream coming from hers. He forced open her doors to see her jumping up and down in excitement.

"_What_ was that scream for as you clearly don't need any help?" he growled.

"Izzy made sure that I had pumpkin juice!" Savanah squealed jovially.

"All of your excitement for _pumpkin juice_?" he snarled.

"It's pumpkin juice," she defended.

"Americans," he grunted.

"Hey, not every American likes pumpkin juice," she snapped.

He sighed until he noticed that she had the television on and was watching a movie with a monstrous creature. He sat on the foot of the bed to view it more closely. The monster had an abnormally long head and silvery fangs. What disturbed him more than the skeletal appearance was the second set of jaws behind the first. He jumped back when they snapped out at a person. He was mildly alarmed when Savanah grabbed his arms and pulled him up to the head of the bed.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"They call it a xenomorph," she answered. "They're hive creatures that use other creatures, which they impregnate, to gestate in after they hatch. That form is known as the drone. The stages are egg, facehugger, chestburster, and drone. However, in the books, they say that some of the drones are capable of turning into a queen when none are present."

"So, I take it that you have seen this before," he stated.

"I've seen the entire quadrilogy," she admitted, "I've also seen the _Predator_ continuation."

Snape grunted as he settled, watching the movie with her. There were still occasional scenes where he would jump. He didn't know how Savanah could have fallen asleep throughout the movie. He didn't think he would be sleeping peacefully in his own bed tonight. He turned off her television only to have her wake right back up and turn it right back on. He was about to complain until she flipped it over to a channel with soft music. He grunted as she snuggled into him and tried to sleep himself.

He snorted when he heard a knock at the door. Upon looking out the window, he saw the sun rising into a pink sky. Savanah was wrapped around him much like how she was wrapped around his pillow when she was in his body. He knew that they'd probably be going to his door next, if they hadn't already. On the other hand, he wasn't really hungry. He didn't want to stay in her bed, though. Quietly, he wriggled out of her grasp and offered her a pillow to wrap around, which she took readily. He made sure that he was quiet as he snuck back into his room to hear a knock upon his door now.

A muffled voice stated, "Sir, breakfast will be served all morning until 10:30."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," Snape called back through the door, "Is it possible for me to have something brought here for lunch?"

"Absolutely sir," the boy said.

"Thank you, good day then," he replied.

"Good day sir," the boy exclaimed before Snape heard him leave.

Snape then turned slowly undoing the buttons of his coat as he began to strip on his way to the shower. He enjoyed the refreshing feeling he got after taking warm morning showers after a night's rest, whether it be good or not. At the moment, his leg was a little stiff from both of hers being wrapped around it. It had left a dull ache in his hip from a sore, throbbing nerve that had a dull pressure on it all night. He figured that a little heat would loosen up his muscles as well as soothe the agitated nerves. Upon seeing the jacuzzi, he swiftly changed his mind from a shower to a nice relaxing hot bath. A bath is perfect for reading, he thought with a smile. A moment later, he was reading a book he had been working on as he soaked in the tub. The bath salts had mixed perfectly and the jets were pushing warm water against his skin. It wasn't long before he was snoozing with the book laying over his face.

"Professor?" Savanah called as she removed the book from his face.

"Gah!" he yelled, covering himself, "What are you doing here?"

"It's lunchtime," she mentioned. "I didn't see anything, I promise."

"You swear," he snapped, "swear on your _cat."_

"I swear, I swear," she said desperately.

"Okay," he stated more calmly, "please go now."

"Yes sir," she replied as she left.

He eyed the door warily as he slowly stood up and reached for a towel, but almost fell when he heard, "Hello, Severus."

"Ah!" Snape yelped as Malfoy caught him.

"My, doesn't this bring back memories," Lucius teased.

"Not funny," Snape growled.

"Oh but it is," Lucius countered.

"Will you let me go now?" Snape muttered.

"Certainly," Lucius responded, catching Snape again as he started to slip. "Does this not bring back memories?"

"I don't want to bring back memories," Snape whined.

"Oh come on," Lucius chuckled, "they weren't all bad."

"May be for you," Snape snarled, "Lucius, you are not even _allowed_ to think about that."

"I'd like to see you make me stop," Lucius retorted with a grin.

Snape growled weakly as he stumbled to get out of the tub. When his feet were on the floor, he tried to reach for the towel. It wasn't made easy as Lucius wrapped his arms around him. Snape looked back at him wide-eyed as he just smiled back like he always had.

"Come on," Lucius goaded, "you know what always made me let go."

"No," Snape snapped with a pout.

"Didn't we always used to do this before I got that little trinket I wanted?" Lucius argued.

"No," Snape said more sternly. "I won't do it."

"Oh, come on," Lucius chortled, "Cissy knows my dirty, little secrets."

"No," Snape barked," I won't. I'm a grown man now."

"And yet you're being a bit childish," Lucius replied.

"I am _not_," Snape exclaimed.

"Malfoy, release the professor," Savanah demanded.

"Killjoy," Malfoy mumbled.

"Professor, there's a man waiting to take your order," she said uncertainly.

"Thank you, McGray," he grumbled.

"Don't worry Professor," Savanah cooed, "Malfoy's fat behind is blocking yours."

"Hey," Lucius yelled.

Savanah giggled as she ran off to who knows where as Lucius chased after her. Snape dried himself off before wrapping himself in the black silk robe he had found waiting in his closet. He went to the door and ordered what he wanted for lunch. This might not be too bad after all, he thought.

The cruise went on without any problems. Snape had surprisingly fell into a routine, despite all the activities to prevent that. Whenever he chatted with the Malfoys, they were always doing something new. To mix it up on occasion, he would actually eat in the dining hall. He was grateful that from time to time he didn't have to eat with the captain. There were times when Savanah would eat lunch in his room, hidden away from the rest of the ship. From time to time, she and Draco would do activities together, and she would talk about how he would occasionally try and make it a competition and how she creamed him.

His nights weren't always so pleasant, though. One night he had fell asleep easily enough, but when he started to dream, everything went south. He was walking through the Forbidden Forest, constantly looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, he tripped over a large root. When he turned back, he saw that it wasn't a root at all, but the body of a giant snake. He crawled away from it quickly when it started to slither away. He feared that that gorgon would attack him again. He paused with wide eyes as he backed up into something. Looking up, he screamed at the sight of a completely different gorgon that was even bigger than the one he had been seeing. He scrambled away from her as fast as he could as she chuckled and advanced on him. He screamed when she grabbed his leg and pulled him off the ground. She righted him as she squeezed him between her hands. As she was crushing him, he could feel his body push against her. Suddenly, he felt something snap as everything in him went limp. He watched as she hoisted him above her mouth, which was opened wide. He screamed as she lowered him into her mouth.

Snape awoke with a gasp as he sat straight up. He looked down as he noticed something was a bit _off._ With an embarrassed groan, he crawled out of the bed. He was blushing furiously as he contacted one of the staff. After they had said that they would send someone right away, he pulled off his nightshirt and wrapped himself in the silk robe. He was loathe to answer the door when he heard a knock on it. A young man walked in and looked at him curiously. He refused to look at him as he indicated the mess that was now the bed.

"Sir, please don't think me impertinent," he said humbly as Snape glared at him weakly, "but you look like you've been through Hell."

"I feel like it," he admitted as he collapsed into an armchair.

"Would you like to see..." the man stuttered.

"No thank you," Snape interrupted, "but will you please not let _anyone_ know about this?"

"Yes sir, absolutely sir," the young man replied.

As the young man removed the sheets from his bed, Snape had fallen asleep in the armchair. He opened his eyes to see nothing but murk. When he looked down, he saw seaweed and knew that he was in the lake near Hogwarts. He wondered if the merfolk would show up to drown him, mostly for trespassing. He continually looked around as he slowly made his way to the surface. He paused as he saw a long, dark streak race by him. He looked around frantically, sensing that there was danger nearby. As he turned, he saw what looked like a snake tail dash downward toward the kelp. He truly started to panic as he moved quickly for the surface. He froze as he saw a completely different gorgon moving toward him. She was bigger than the last, but while the last was muscular, this one was slim. He screamed underwater when her face contorted to that of a demon's.

He gasped at the sight of the third eye as he awoke, panting and sweating in the armchair he had fallen asleep on. Immediately, he rushed over to Savanah's room, not wanting to be alone anymore. She was still sleeping peacefully, as was Jinx next to her. He crawled into the bed with her, tightly wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't stop his body from shaking. He hadn't planned on waking Savanah, and even less on her reaction.

"Professor no," she said. "You need to bathe. You've been having nightmares, and they're not going to stop unless you wash off the grime. Once you're clean, your body will register it and in turn so will your subconscious."

"When did _you_ become a psychologist?" Snape tried to growl.

"I always sleep better after I bathe," she admitted.

Snape sighed as she directed him to her bathroom. She gently pushed him onto the toilet and went about setting a bath. He watched as she pulled out bath oils gently mixing them in. When there bubbles covering the surface, she said that she would wait until he was in and come back to help him further relax. He stripped off the robe and hesitantly slid into the tub. His muscles started to relax as she came back in. He jumped a little when she placed her hands on his shoulders, but relaxed when she started kneading his sore muscles. He calmed a great deal when she wetted a washcloth and rubbed it across his face. Gradually, his body started to feel lighter and more relaxed.

He was surprised that he had started to doze when Savanah said, "Come on Professor, you can get out now."

She set his other nightshirt on the toilet before exiting to give him some privacy. He was a little shaky getting out, but it wasn't long before he was dry and in his nightshirt. He wobbled out of the bathroom to have Savanah lead him back to bed. He was secretly grateful it was hers as she tucked him in before getting in herself. She wrapped an arm around him and ironically let him use her shoulder as a pillow as she ran her fingers through his hair. She started to hum a little tune as he found himself dozing. He was soon sleeping peacefully as he snuggled further into her.

They awoke to a knock at the door as Malfoy called through, "Wake up now. Honestly, both you and Severus slept straight on through breakfast."

Savanah looked over her shoulder at the door as she waited for him to leave. She rolled back over as she looked at him sympathetically whilst he looked up at her from his pillow. He flinched reflexively when she moved his hair out of his face. His body was sore from last night. He didn't want to get up at all today, especially if he could help it.

"Come on Professor, we should get up," she suggested. Snape merely growled as he miserably tried to roll over. "I could call in an appointment for a spa day for you." He looked over his shoulder for her to explain. "You could get a massage for those sore muscles, and may be a sea salt scrub to get all of your dead skin off. I promise, you will feel lighter and more refreshed when you come out."

He thought about it as his muscles begged for him to at least consent to the massage. He _had _ heard that spa days were quite enjoyable. It wasn't starting to sound that bad at all. She giggled as he nodded back at her. He watched as she picked up the phone and called in an appointment for him.

She soon set down the phone and said, "All righty, they are expecting you to be there in about 30 minutes."

"That soon?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," she answered.

He groaned as he tried to get up, but found it a bit difficult. Savanah reached under his arms and helped him up. He stalked over to the door for his room. He would have wore one of his regular outfits that he wore when surrounded by Muggles, but Savanah brushed by him as she went rummaging through his clothes.

"Do you not have any sweats?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Just give me a minute," she said as she moved back into her, "put some underwear on."

He did as she had said as he waited for her to come back. She had indeed come back with some oversized pajama bottoms. He gawked as she handed them to him and told him to put them on. When he was about to argue, she told him that he'd want to wear something easy to get out of and that he wouldn't mind getting ruined. Seeing her logic, he slipped them on surprised to find them baggy on even him.

"I was hoping to give this to you when we got off, but..." she said as she held up a t-shirt with the name of the cruise on it.

She tossed it to him as he rushed to put it on without her seeing anything. He knew he was being silly since she had seen him topless while in his body, but old habits were hard to kill at times. He went to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before returning so Savanah could guide him where he needed to be. He grew nervous when Lucius and Narcissa started following them.

"Where are you two off to today?" Savanah asked politely.

"Oh," Narcissa replied surprisingly happily, "_my _husband has promised to treat me today, and join me for an entire day of spa treatment."

"Oh?" Savanah responded, much to Snape's detriment.

"Yes, my wife deserves to be spoiled every now and then," Lucius bragged.

"I bet you spoil her daily," Savanah teased, but Lucius just smiled. "If that is the case, would you be willing to guide Snape there? I booked the day for him also."

"Gladly," Lucius answered all too happily.

"Have fun Professor," Savanah exclaimed as Snape looked back at her frantically hoping for her to change her mind.

Snape groaned pathetically as Narcissa and Lucius both wrapped their arms around his and escorted him. He knew that if he was to try, he wouldn't be able to pull his arms from their grasp. Doesn't she know that they are worse when they are together? he thought frantically. He really didn't grasp how big the ship was until they entered the spa. He didn't know quite what to do as he looked at what they had to offer. Lucius seemed to catch this as Snape fumbled for what he should do.

"Problem, ol' boy?" he teased.

"I don't know what I should get," Snape admitted. "McGray suggested a massage with a sea salt scrub..."

"What else would you like sir," a girl who apparently worked there asked.

"Might _I _suggest a facial, mani, pedi, wax, and some time in the sauna," Lucius suggested.

Snape looked toward the girl and questioned, "Would you suggest that?"

"I think you might find those enjoyable," she said, not looking up from her desk.

"Then... I suppose I'll try... those," he consented nervously.

"Very good sir," she responded in a bored drawl.

He waited until a young man came up to him and asked him to follow him. He didn't want to admit that he was nervous about the whole thing. In doing this, he'd be allowing people to touch him, which wasn't something he normally would do. The guy told him to strip down for the full body massage and said that he would return once he was ready. Snape was a bit skittish about stripping down, but he did so anyways. He was anxious as he crawled up onto the table. He was sure to cover himself up to his shoulders as he waited for the masseuse to return. He flinched when he heard the door, and prayed that Lucius wasn't taking advantage of this privacy. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was the young man who had brought him to the room. The boy explained what would be happening. After the explanation, it didn't seem that intimidating anymore. He found the scrub to be rather relaxing, except when the boy got to his elbows and knees. He was extremely content as he washed off the scrub. Lying back down on the table, he groaned as Savanah was right, he _did_ feel a bit lighter. He would even say he felt a bit cleaner. He moaned contently as the knots in his shoulders were being rubbed out. He honestly didn't want to get up when the massage was through because he felt too content with lying there.

"Sir, you might want to rush so as not to be late for your facial," the boy said hesitantly.

Snape groaned as he moved to sit up. He was mellow about the facial until he saw that he would be sitting in between Narcissa and Lucius. He groaned as he sat down. He watched as a group of girls were gathering what he guessed would be supplies.

"Oh, you are going to _love_ this Severus," Narcissa commented.

"Indeed," Lucius interceded, "I find it quite enjoyable myself from time to time."

The group of girls were soon heading toward them, giggling as they pushed small carts. There were six of them in all as they paired off. The two who had chosen Snape had him put his feet inside the basin at the foot of the seat as blue water gushed. One immediately set to work pulling his hair out of his face. Upon her telling him to close his eyes and relax, he did exactly as she said. It wasn't long before he was dozing, uncertain of what exactly they were doing and not caring all that much either. He could barely register them chatting with each other excitedly and giggling every so often. Both of the Malfoys were chatting over him about whatnots and who's who, which never really had caught Snape's interest. He hated to admit it, but he was wondering what both Savanah and Izzy were up to. They were both seperated from each other and neither of them were in earshot of him. He truly hoped that nothing would happen to Savanah as there were so many accidents that could happen on a ship. He also hoped that Izzy was keeping out of trouble. It hit him then as the Malfoys had momentarily gone quiet.

"By the way," Snape started, "where would Draco happen to be at this moment?"

"Hm?" Lucius responded, "Oh, he said he found something else he hasn't tried yet on this ship. Both he and McGray have already enjoyed the spa."

"Oh, is that why she was suddenly so soft?" Snape asked aloud choking immediately afterward at the realisation of who he said that in front of.

"Been getting a little handsy, Severus?" Lucius teased.

"Weren't you the one telling my husband that she is just a child?" Narcissa snapped.

Snape snatched off the cucumbers that had for some reason been placed over his eyes, and retorted, "Lucius, you _know_ that is _not_ what I meant by that! The fact that you would even suggest it..."

"Calm down ol' boy, you know I was only teasing," Lucius sighed.

Snape growled as he couldn't really enjoy this part of his treatment anymore. Leave it to the Malfoys to ruin something nice for me, he thought. He was glad when the girls were through and were telling him where he should go for his next appointment. He looked at them warily as they giggled at each other when they had finished. He was starting to think that they knew something that he didn't as he made his way to where he needed to be. A young man, probably fresh out of college, walked up to him excitedly.

"Ooh, you're not my usual customer," he said ecstatically. "My name is Aussie. Tell me, have you ever done this before?" Snape merely shook his head dumbly as he looked at him. The boy gently grasped his hand and escorted him to a room with a table. "Ah, a virgin. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Snape put his guard up when he heard 'virgin' and 'gentle' in the same sentence. The guy was tan with bleach blonde hair, and was a bit muscular. If Lucius cut his hair and got a tan, they'd look almost like brothers, Snape thought. He became so nervous when he was told to strip again. He nodded frantically when he was asked whether he wanted something to cover himself with.

"Wow, you're a little bit hairier than I imagined," Aussie observed aloud, "but it doesn't look like you're wearing an ape-suit."

"Okay," Snape replied uncertainly.

"Now, I need you to keep a steady breath," Aussie explained.

Snape nodded numbly as he was instructed to lay on his back and relax. He watched Aussie nervously as he moved around the room. When he turned toward Snape, Snape saw him stirring a wax. He eyed him curiously as Aussie stood over him. Snape cocked an eyebrow when he saw a curios look on Aussie's face.

"You have gray hairs," he said.

"What? Where?" Snape exclaimed.

"Here," Aussie answered as he ripped out one of Snape's pubic hairs.

"Ow," Snape cried, jumping back reflexively.

He looked at the hair in Aussie's hand and sure enough it had a gray tinge to it. Looking down, he saw a few more grays interspersed with his other pubes. Hm, that might explain why I never got any gray hairs on my head, Snape thought. He'd laid back onto the table and sighed in resignation. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, only to open them abruptly as he felt Aussie messing around down there. He was about to sit up and question him when he heard a ripping sound and felt a sharp pain. He cried out in pain as he shot up and looked down to see a naked patch of skin near his genitalia.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Snape roared.

"Well darling, you wanted a wax, didn't you?" Aussie replied, "Says so right here, a full Brazilian."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Snape whined.

"It means that you're going to be as bare as a newborn babe," Aussie said proudly.

"But I didn't... when you asked, and I..." Snape stuttered, "I don't _want_ to be bare like a newborn babe!"

"I've already started honey," Aussie proclaimed. "So, you might as well let me finish, unless you want to have a naked patch to explain away. It's not like it's not going to grow back anyways."

"Fine," Snape reluctantly consented.

For what seemed like a tortuous eternity, Snape was gasping and yelping as Aussie tried his best to make small-talk. Snape was rather reluctant about providing it, but he found it _did_ help pass the time. He couldn't divulge too much information as Aussie was clearly a Muggle. He was more willing to converse when Aussie started working on his legs. It was surprising when he found himself getting bored at having his hair getting ripped out by the roots, but then again, he supposed that after a while of getting used to the sensation it _would_ get rather dull. Aussie soon asked him to lie on his back again as he started to work on the sparse hair on his chest. It stung a little bit when Aussie worked near his nipples. Snape watched as Aussie pulled out a pair of tweezers and started inspecting the areas he had already waxed.

"Well, it seems I don't have strays that seem to have gotten away from me," Aussie stated, he turned and pulled out something else.

Whatever he had started rubbing on Snape was making him uncomfortable as he had asked, "What are you doing?"

"This is supposed to help with the burn," Aussie explained.

"Oh, all right," Snape muttered.

"There we go," Aussie chirped, "I'm all done. See, it wasn't that bad."

"It came as a bit of a shock if you ask me," Snape retorted, looking down at his hairless body.

"I apologize for that, if I knew that you were coming into this completely blind," Aussie breathed, "I would've given full warning, baby. If you want to get to the sauna, you just head out that door and turn right. It's the door with the palms on either side."

"Thank you," Snape muttered as he wrapped himself in the cotton robe.

"Oh, here," Aussie hummed absentmindedly, handing him a towel, "you don't have to be naked, but there might be some men in there who are."

Oh goodie, Snape thought as he accepted the towel, Lucius would just _love_ for us to be in a hot room in all our glory. He wrapped himself in the towel so that it would be a disappointing surprise for Lucius. Aussie had set about cleaning everything up as Snape waved goodbye to him.

"I'll be dreaming about you, honey," Aussie whispered as Snape was at the door.

Snape turned as the door shut and looked at it incredulously as he mulled over what he had just heard. He shook his head, deciding that even if he _did_ dream of him, it isn't like he was actually touching him again. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to see him ever again. He made his way to the sauna like he was told and was not at all surprised when he saw Lucius enter moments before him. He ignored him as Lucius pretended to be surprised to see him there at that time. He smirked as he saw the disappointment when he took off his robe.

"A towel Severus?" Lucius whined.

"Yes," Snape replied, "is there something wrong with that Lucius?"

"No," Lucius answered, "I just forgot how self-conscious you are."

"I thinking you're confusing self-consciousness with modesty, Lucius," Snape countered.

Snape waited until he knew that Lucius had gotten comfortable. He let Lucius become pleased with himself when Snape sat next to his nude form. He looked back at him as pleasantly as he could as Lucius smiled back at him innocently. When he didn't even see it coming, Snape punched his shoulder sharply.

"Ow, Severus why did you do that?" Lucius cried.

"I bet you thought that that little wax job was funny," Snape growled.

"What?" Lucius exclaimed, "It was getting a little unruly!"

"Do you know how much that _hurt?_" Snape snapped.

"That depends all on sensitivity," Lucius explained, moving his hands to reveal his bare self.

"When did you..." Snape began.

"Narcissa came upon it one day," Lucius stated, "so we tried it out, and she found out that she likes a clean workspace. I, on the other hand, prefer a landing strip."

"That is more information than I ever wanted to find out about your sex life," Snape groaned, rubbing his temples all the while.

"Oh come off it ol' boy," Lucius giggled. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"He didn't leave anything," Snape yelled.

"Nothing?" Lucius asked.

"'Bare as a newborn babe,'" Snape snarled.

When he arrived back to his room, he was surprised to be embraced by Savanah. He answered her questions about how she enjoyed the spa and especially his massage. He didn't want to mention the wax, but it came up when she was taking off his shirt in order to get him dressed for dinner. He blushed furiously as she stared wide-eyed at his smooth chest. It became worse when she said the same thing that Aussie had said.

He was surprised when Savanah said, "Captain Sigmund came by to say that we have one more night at sea. He would very much appreciate it if you came to dinner tomorrow at his table, instead of hiding away in here."

"All right then," Snape said as he slipped on a white shirt.

"Professor?" Savanah mumbled.

"Hm?" he grunted.

"You know, you never told me what you dreamt about when we set off," Savanah stated.

"I never did, did I?" Snape answered, realizing it to be true. "Well, you're fortunate that I actually have a fairly good memory."

"What was it?" she asked.

"I was being rocked by some woman I had never met before," he explained, "and yet, it seems like I knew her my entire life. She had the same colors about her as a hag, but she was _so_ beautiful. I honestly don't remember if my own mother ever did, but when I started to get hungry, she breast fed me. Normally, I would be very uncomfortable by that, however, with her it just seemed so natural. I don't know, I just felt so safe and at home. Why is that when I have never seen her before?"

"Because she was Mother Earth," Savanah commented.

"What?" Snape chuckled in disbelief.

"Think about it Professor," she observed, "you have never met her, but you felt as though you knew her your whole life. Hags usually appear to be earthy and yet she was beautiful. When she breast fed you, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, and that is because you have always have been taken care of. I don't know if you were by your own parents, but she has. Professor, you and Lady Soo are sometimes called Children of Nature or of the Earth. It's only natural for an occasional dream involving Mother Earth."

Thinking about it for a moment, he realized that she had made perfect sense. He mulled on something as he asked her, "I thought magic was against your religion?"

"Witchcraft is," she defended. "I see magic and witchcraft as being two different things. It's kind of hard for me to explain how I can easily call the earth, Mother."

"Considering that it is you," Snape replied, "I'm sure it will make perfect sense even to a poor sinner like me."

Savanah chuckled as she rested her forehead against his, "Now you're being condescending to a fellow sinner."

"At least, you don't have one of those 'holier than thou art' pedestals," Snape chuckled in return.

"Well, what do you plan on doing for supper tonight then?" she asked.

"Hm? That is a good question," Snape replied.

"Professor, you're supposed to be making this easier," she growled playfully, "not making it more difficult."

Snape awoke early the next morning and stretched as the sun's rays caressed his skin. He looked out the side doors to his balcony at the pinks painted across the sea. He crawled out of his bed and made his way to his closet. He gathered his clothes and went for a morning shower. The warm water seemed even more enjoyable than before for some reason. When he came out, he was pleased to see a covered platter on the foot of his bed. Taking off the lid, he gazed at a prime steak and a pair of eggs, sunny-side up. He noticed a smaller tray on the coffee table with toast, butter and jams. Mm, well if Izzy wants me to feel like part of the bourgeois, he thought, than she is certainly doing a good job.

He was surprised that he got to eat his breakfast in a peaceful quiet. Absolutely none of the Malfoys were knocking on his door, and he hadn't heard a peep out of Savanah since last night. After swallowing his last bite, he stood and walked over and peeked through the doors that separated their rooms. He saw her still sleeping under the covers. Quietly, he slipped through the doors and made his way to the bed. He was careful not to wake her as he picked up the tray and placed it on the coffee table, knowing that she might kick it off. He didn't want to wake her, so he decided to go to the lounge. He found it very relaxing as there weren't that many people there. He stayed there until noon when his stomach started to growl. So, he decided that he would head to the dining hall for lunch. He was surprised to not see Savanah there as he enjoyed his lunch with the Malfoys, who were surprisingly sedate. When he had finished, he went to Savanah's room to find her still asleep in her bed. He chuckled slightly as he sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. Normally, he wouldn't be so sweet, but he knew better than to be rough with _her_ because of what he had heard from her roommates.

"McGray," he whispered, "it's time to wake up. You have been asleep all day. It's almost 1:00 in the afternoon now."

She moaned as she began to stir under the covers. He stood as he went to find Jinx. As he entered the restroom, he saw Jinx filling up the entire sink as he looked back at him. Shaking his head, he turned to see Savanah sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Your breakfast certainly has gone cold," he mumbled.

"You _could_ heat it up, couldn't you?" she asked seriously.

"I suppose," he replied, "however, why should I? I wasn't the one who slept until past lunch."

"Because I'm your most favorite student," she squeaked sleepily.

Snape chuckled, "Is that so?"

"I would hope so," Savanah proclaimed, "you tolerate me well enough inside your home."

"Point taken," he chortled.

After heating up her breakfast, he watched as she sat down in one of the chairs before sitting across from her. She had apparently gotten the same breakfast he did, except her eggs were scrambled. How like her, he thought. It didn't surprise him in the least to see her start on the steak. He didn't realized how shocked he'd be by how she basically wolfed it down. He wondered if that was why she ate at the far side of the Great Hall whenever he ate in there. She ate her eggs and toast more slowly like he was used to. When she swallowed the last bite, she looked over at him with wide eyes. He smirked at her slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Just realized that you wolfed down that steak, didn't you?" he teased.

"Sorry, I tend to do that with meat," she admitted, "meat always goes quickly with my family."

"Ah," Snape replied. "You might want to take a shower."

"Yes sir," she said sleepily.

"Am I going to have to make sure you don't fall asleep in the shower?" he baited.

"You might," she answered in all seriousness, "I am so tired for some reason."

Snape grunted as he helped her stand up. Watching her move, he could see that she was indeed weary. He didn't think it would be a good idea to actually be in there with her, but he figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to stay close by. She was slow about moving to the restroom, but he soon heard a giggle before he saw Jinx being gently tossed out of the bathroom. Jinx stalked over to him with a scowl before stalking over to the bed. He went to his room will quick to grab a book before returning and sitting back in the chair he was previously sitting in. He read quietly to himself as time passed by. Before he knew it over an hour has passed, and he was wondering what was taking her so long. Hesitantly, he got up and walked over the bathroom. He knocked on the door, but received no reply.

"McGray?" he said nervously as he opened the door.

He still received no answer as the shower still went. Timidly, he stepped over to the shower to see Savanah curled up on the floor. He was slightly grateful that she was facing away from him as he saw her backside. Her wet hair looked silky as it was no longer tight curls but smooth waves. Sticking his arm in, he turned the water off and turned to grab the towel she had. He knew that since Jinx wasn't behaving any differently he didn't have to worry about a vampire being around, let alone _that_ one. He carefully wrapped her in the towel before pulling her out of the shower. He laid her out on the floor and gently shook her.

"McGray, you need to wake up," he said.

"What?" she replied sleepily.

"You truly are tired," he mumbled to himself. "I don't think I brought a potion for that."

"I fell asleep?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he answered.

She rolled over onto her belly before pushing herself up on all fours. He could feel the nerves in his hands tingling as he made sure she didn't slump over. After making sure she'd be all right, he got up and walked out so that she could get dressed. I hope Potter is doing better than she is, he thought bitterly, the trouble he gets himself into, I'll be lucky if I don't come back to find him dead. He might not have liked Potter, but he wasn't about to let Lily's sacrifice be in vain, even for his own feelings. He certainly hoped that this little vacation would be worth leaving Potter alone without a watchful eye. Savanah soon brushed by him as she was messing her hair with the towel.

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Why not let it dry naturally?"

"Hm?" she retorted, "Oh, because it will turn into a fro basically. Towel drying and then a good blow dry usually keeps it manageable."

"I see," he stated, "is that why you had a portion of your hair in dreadlocks for that picture?"

"Oh no," she tittered, "they always like doing my hair like that for some reason. I simply just let them do it."

Snape simply nodded as she pulled out a pumpkin juice and started to drink it. He knew that a tea would probably do her more good than the juice when it came to waking her, but he'd get to that later. He continued to watch her as she went back into the washroom. He honestly didn't think she put so much work into her hair, but as he watched, he realized that she did a lot to get it to be "manageable." He sighed with her as she was forced to do her hair up as she chose as messy sort of bun this time. He mentioned the fact that she'd need a nice dress for dinner. They had three hours before they needed to be there, but it never hurt to be prepared. Not knowing what to wear, she asked him to help her. He consented as she started pulling out dresses for him to see. The one he truly liked was short with black embroidery and a princess style skirt. It was a lovely sapphire as the black embroidery was designed to look like a bodice as well as a few flowers here and there. Once they had a dress for her to wear, she seemed to grow restless. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Snape was hesitant as he opened it. One of the staff was there looking up at him nervously.

"I was told to give both of you these," he said holding up two cards. "I was told that you were to go to the store and buy whatever you want."

"Whatever we want?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir," he replied, "spend until your heart's content."

"Oh," Snape commented as he took the cards, "... thank you." He was looking at the cards as he turned toward Savanah. "Apparently, we get to buy whatever we want until our heart's content."

"Really?" Savanah asked.

"Yes," Snape answered, handing her a card.

"Ooh fun," she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the souvenir shop.

Snape walked around the shops simply looking at stuff. Occasionally, he'd find something that he liked that he would pick up. Savanah had grabbed a few shirts and a skirt in one of the shops. When they went to a shop with stuffed animals, Savanah grabbed some of the stuffed animals that she thought were cute. He was amazed by how many stuffed animals she had in her tiny arms. She might be able to wrap them around me, but that's a _lot_ of stuffed animals, he thought, it's kind of like those girls in Germany with those mugs. He didn't find a particular interest in the stuffed animals, but some of the teddy bears had caught his eye. A few of them reminded him of the one he used to have as a child. He couldn't remember the last time he saw it, though. When they got back to their rooms, Snape watched as she started setting the stuffed animals on her bed. It was amusing when some of the stuffed animals landed on top of Jinx. He hollered as he dashed off when a large bat landed on his head.

"I'm going to have sleep in your room tonight," she sighed as her head popped out of the stuffed animal pile.

"Why?" Snape exclaimed, "It's not my fault your bed is covered in _toys_!"

"But I don't have any bed left," Savanah whined.

"Fine," he sighed. "We need to get ready for dinner. We don't want to be late."

Savanah grabbed the dress that they had chosen and went into the lavatory. Snape waited as she changed. His attention turned to Jinx when the tom started scratching the doors to his room.

"What makes you think _you're_ going to sleep in my room?" Snape growled. Jinx just glowered at him, which he never thought was possible for a cat to do. "Well, forget it, I'm not doing it." Snape backed away when the cat stalked over to him. "Sleep in the chair or on the couch." Jinx growled at him, which startled Snape at first. "No, sleep in between those animals." When Jinx growled at him again, he snarled right back causing Jinx to hiss and run to the bed. "That's what I thought," he said as he straightened his coat.

"Quit teasing Jinx, Professor," Savanah giggled as she wrapped her arms around his.

"The cat should know better than to threaten me," he replied.

They made their way to the ding hall where the captain was waiting for them. He shook Snape's hand and then kissed Savanah's before letting them take their seats near his. The Malfoys were sitting with them as well tonight. They all chatted pleasantly together, granted that the Malfoys were biting back their prejudice to both Savanah and the captain. Snape couldn't let go of this nagging feeling that constantly reminded him of Lily. When he had a chance to leave, he excused himself and proceeded to make his way to the rail. The way the moon shone over the sea was somewhat nostalgic to him as he remembered a time of gazing at the moonlight on the lake. A nagging hum started to ring in between his ears before he could hear nothing at all. Gazing out over the waters, he could see a woman lounged over a rock. As he looked closer at her, he could see thick red hair cascading to her shoulders. When he looked at the woman's face, he grew shock still.

"Lily," he whispered.

He stepped forward in a state of surrealism. He gasped as he began to collide face first into the icy cold waters beneath.

...

Snape: Wait, what happens to me?

SP: Can't see until the next upload.

Snape: That's so cruel.

Alucard: Consider yourself lucky.

Snape: Why?

SP: He'd sink.

Alucard: All this power, and that's what tickles her. -.-'

K9: Finally!


	3. Introduce the Family

I hope y'all aren't too angry with me for leaving you with such a long cliffhanger. I hope it is enjoyable for you.

...

Snape gasped for breath when his head breached the surface. The waves were trying to push him back under as he bobbed. He couldn't register much of his surroundings as he tried to swim for Lily. A smile surfaced on his face when he saw Lily enter the water as well. He continued to move toward her as she in turn swam to him.

"Lily," he gasped as he tried his hardest to continue breathing.

He was tossed by the waves straight into Lily's open arms. He was in pure bliss holding her again that he didn't notice that they were sinking. Shock only registered when Lily's face contorted into that of a siren. No matter how hard he tried to escape, she refused to release him. She casually wrapped her arms around his neck as if he were a lover. He could see the feathers in her hair as her pale lips parted to reveal a set of menacing fangs.

"Stay with me, lover," she whispered coyly, "and you'll never have to be alone again."

She sighed happily as bubbles escaped his mouth as he ran out of precious oxygen. He could hear her scream suddenly as he saw somebody swipe at her. Everything started to turn black as he felt someone pull him up to the surface. He gasped for air as he spitted out the salty water that had started to fill up his lungs. It hurt to breath as he continued gasping. He somehow couldn't tell whether or not he was in the water anymore. His body was freezing and all he could see was blurry shapes surrounding him.

"Severus," he heard someone whispering, "come on, dear friend."

Snape honestly didn't want to open his eyes or even breathe at that moment. His eyes stung like crazy and breathing hurt as he wheezed. Whoever was speaking to him was now moving his hair out of his face as he moaned weakly. He wanted to move, but the only part of him that seemed free to move was his head. When he finally opened his eyes, everything was a blur as his eyes burned madly.

"Here ol' boy," the person said, "may be this will help."

They then put drops into his eyes, instantly giving them a cooling sensation as shapes began to form together. Leaning close to him was Lucius, who was staring back at him earnestly. Snape continued to moan and wheeze as he tried to talk, but his throat was so raw. Lucius was quick to catch on as Snape started to cough. He came back with another potion for him to drink. A small, relieved smile appeared on Lucius's face as Snape sighed at the cooling sensation. Suddenly, Snape noticed an odd feeling under both his armpits and his groin. He looked up at Lucius with a questioning look.

"Hot water bottles," Lucius answered.

"There not hot anymore," Snape whispered, "please remove them."

"Alright," Lucius replied, as he started to remove the blankets from Snape.

Snape stretched as Lucius removed the hot water bottles that were bothering him. Lucius chuckled lightly as he rubbed Snape's belly affectionately. Snape could tell that he was biting back questions, but then again, so was Snape himself. He honestly didn't remember much of what happened after seeing the siren.

"Severus, what happened?" Lucius asked. "One moment, you were at the bow of the ship, and then next, I hear a splash and you're gone."

"A siren managed to lure me off the ship," Snape admitted. "Who pulled me back?"

"McGray," Lucius mumbled, "she jumped in after she saw that you went over. When she came back up, everyone was worried because there was blood on her fingers, but I take it now that that was the siren's blood."

"I suppose," Snape muttered, "I don't really remember much after it pulled me under. I had started to blackout by then. Where is McGray?"

"Safe in her own room," Lucius stated. "Please don't worry about her, she _is_ after all the reason you're still alive."

"How could she sleep on her bed?" Snape questioned sleepily, "Her bed is covered with stuffed animals."

"She set them on the floor," Lucius answered, crawling into the bed with him.

Lucius shushed Severus's when he moaned as Lucius wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. Snape would have argued with him, but he was still too exhausted and wanted sleep. He knew that today they would finally be getting back on land, it was a matter of when that was the question. He fought sleep a little bit longer to ask, "When will we reach port?"

"We should reach port by noon," Lucius muttered, "sleep now, Severus."

Snape simply nodded his head as he settled back into a deep sleep. He had remembered that he had initially promised to let Savanah sleep with him that night. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Somehow, he knew he was sleeping, but he wondered truly how the dream would pan out. He couldn't believe how sensual she was as she rubbed her nose against his. She held her mouth open above his, waiting for him to respond. He was surprised by how he responded with the same reaction. She bared her neck and he latched down onto it. He alternated between sucking, biting, and gentle nibbling, growling huskily when she would moan. His hands explored her body as her hands in turn explored his. Her fingertips rubbed circles around his nipples as he nipped the swell of her bosom. He wanted for his lips to move further down, but his hand was already rubbing circles down her belly. He nuzzled into her neck as his fingers played with the waistline of her panties. He held his mouth open above hers like she had done earlier, waiting for a response. She claimed his mouth readily as her hips pushed up against his fingers. His fingers pushed past the waistband as she sucked on his bottom lip. He kneaded her sex tenderly causing her to moan in delight.

Snape had started to grind against her hip when he opened his eyes. He looked around to see that it was dark as well as that he wasn't in his cabin. In fact, he didn't recognize where he was at all. He thought that he might have woken into another dream as he pulled up the edge of his nightshirt. He wasn't surprised in the very least to see that he was stiff. He tried to tend to it, but try as he may, it just wouldn't seem to resolve itself. He started to whine when all of a sudden the door opened. Snape couldn't tell who it was as he looked sleepily at the blur of a person in the doorway.

"It won't go away," he muttered dumbly.

"Don't worry," the person replied, "I'll take care of it for you."

Snape nodded as the person walked over to him while he laid back on the bed. He moaned as he felt something warm and moist engulf his member. The next few moments he was gasping, moaning, and breathing heavily as he felt his world be rocked from one pole to the other. This is just a blow job, he thought excitedly through a hazy flurry. He slept soundly after a moment of bliss.

Snape awoke to the first rays of sunlight entering the room. Looking around, he couldn't tell where he was, except that he wasn't on the ship anymore. He got up to get dressed as he looked around the room. It was then that he noticed a picture on the drawers that he went over to pick up. He recognized Izzy, but he was a little dumbfounded to see her hugging a man that looked like him. However, the man's skin was darker, his hair was slicked back, his teeth were straighter and whiter, and he was _smiling_. I don't smile like that, he thought, and I have _never_ been that tan. When he was done getting dressed, he walked out and headed down a staircase. He was shocked by the multitude of people surrounding Izzy that were now coming toward him.

"Professor," both a man and woman exclaimed as they embraced him and kissed him on the cheeks.

"I take it that you are Mrs. & Mr. Agson," Snape inquired.

"Oh please," Mr. Agson stated in a thick Spanish accent, "don't be so formal Professor. Call me, Papi."

"Y me llaman, Mamasita," Mrs. Agson demanded, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Please, don't do that," Snape protested.

"Ah, usted tonto hombre Inglés," Mamasita cooed as she whipped out her fan.

His Spanish doppelgänger pushed past her as he took his hand and said, "My name is Miguel. Please, excuse mama, she doesn't know that much English. Plus, she might try and teach you some Spanish during your stay here."

"Oh goody," Snape breathed. "Who are you in relation to Ms. Agson?"

"Oh, I'm her eldest brother," Miguel explained, "and that is Alexander, we call him Alex for short; Gregory, but we call him Bruce; Roberto, he's a famous luchador as well as beloved father to my nephew; those two idiots are Jose and Ricky; and that young man with his nose in the book is Ivan. Yes, we know that he looks like the famous Harry Potter, but please don't remind him."

"I heard that, Miguel," Ivan called.

"Te amo, Ivan," Miguel cried back sheepishly.

"Sí, sí, ya sé," Ivan grumbled.

"Professor," he heard Savanah exclaim, before embracing him from behind, "I'm glad to see that you're finally up."

"As am I, my ol' friend," Lucius concurred. "Mamasita was getting worried. I was afraid that she have Papi give you his 5-Alarm chili sauce. P.S. Don't ever take his chili sauce."

"How would you know about his chili sauce?" Snape asked.

"Oh, we've known each other for a long while," Lucius answered.

"How long?" Snape inquired.

Lucius grabbed both Izzy and Draco and pulled them in front of him as he said, "Isabel and Draco grew up together."

"Lucius," Izzy whined, pushing his arm away from her, "why must you do that? It's so _embarrassing_!"

"Yeah, dad," Draco agreed, "it _is_ kind of embarrassing."

Lucius released Draco as Izzy grabbed Draco's hand and told him to follow her. She called after Savanah as they all soon went up the staircase he had recently descended. Snape was surprised as Miguel slipped his arm around his and began to guide him to the dining room.

"Come Professor," Miguel hummed, "you must be hungry."

Before Snape knew what was happening, Mamasita was trying to "fatten him up" as Miguel had so kindly translated. Everything at the table was somehow landing on his plate as he tried to protest against it. He found himself pouting as both Lucius and Miguel were chuckling.

Mamasita then said, "Para el profesor, Miguel dijo que iban a tener un muy buen sueño ayer."

Knowing that he didn't understand a single word she had said, Papi translated, "She said that Miguel said that you had a _very_ good dream last night."

Both the professor and Miguel went red in the face at what Papi just said. Snape didn't want to admit that he had had an erotic dream about one of his own students as well as a complete stranger, who just happened to be male. He could also hear Miguel muttering something like a mantra under his breath.

"I'd prefer not to confess that, ma'am," Snape admitted.

He ducked his head when the rest of the family started to chuckle over his response. He was glad that he was able to eat breakfast in peace after that. Well, that was what he thought until he tried to excuse himself.

"Oh, no el profesor, que no es suficiente comida! Eres tan flaco, demasiado delgadas de hecho. Necesitamos a engordar," Mamasita exclaimed.

Already knowing, Miguel said, "Mama thinks you are too skinny and need fattening."

"Why?" Snape asked incredulously, "Does she plan on chopping me up and cooking me?"

Miguel and Papi chuckled before Papi explained, "No, Mama just feels that you are too skinny. She feels a healthy person is a full-figured person."

"If it makes you feel any better," Miguel stated, "the Malfoys have always been too skinny in Mama's mind."

Snape looked to see Lucius and Narcissa nodding as they sipped their coffee. Knowing that he wasn't the only one who was too skinny made him feel a bit better, but he wasn't entirely used to someone telling him to eat more than what he had already eaten. Besides, he never was much of a breakfast eater to begin with. If she wanted to fatten him up, then she'd have to pick another time. He apologized before he excused himself again, this time successfully leaving the table with his dishes to find the kitchen. He was grateful when Miguel offered to give him a quick tour of the house so that he wouldn't get lost. He followed Miguel in silence as he eyed the house in amazement. He saw the extremely large kitchen that he could see himself cooking in, a library that made him slightly jealous, a den that was a bit brighter than the Malfoys', the downstairs bathrooms that were pretty large, and a foyer that served as an entrance.

"Now, I can show you the bedrooms," Miguel said.

"Um, is that appropriate?" Snape asked.

"Well, you need to know which bedrooms to avoid," Miguel explained, "for example, Mama and Papi's bedroom, you never know what you'll walk in on, and Izzy's, it's booby-trapped."

"What?" Snape questioned dully.

"Yeah, no one is really allowed to enter," he answered, "only Draco, Alex, our butler, Savanah now, and on a rare occasion, me."

"Not Mamasita?" Snape implored.

"Nope," Miguel stated, "it's to keep the twins out, the rat bastards. Don't tell Izzy I said that, she can't stand them, but she also will punish me if she knew that I used that word."

"Okay, mums-the-word," Snape hummed.

He followed Miguel up the stairs, which was quite extravagant. He had slipped once as Miguel grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. Sheepishly, he chuckled up at Miguel as he continued to follow him up the stairs. He watched as Miguel stood at the top of the stairs deciding how he wanted to start the tour of the bedrooms. Miguel was busy mumbling to himself as he looked this way and that.

"Let's go with Mama and Papi's bedroom first," Miguel stated as he grabbed the professor's hand.

Mama and Papi's bedroom was really lovely with a king-size canopy bed. Miguel tugged onto the professor's arm as he jumped onto his parents' bed, pulling the professor onto him. The professor was blushing furiously as red flags started popping up. Why does this remind me of Lucius? he thought as Miguel laughed in the comfy bed. After seeing how comfortable the bed truly was, Miguel grabbed his hand and made their way to the next bedroom, which happened to be Ivan's. His bed was a bit more modest than the parents', and had a scholar's touch to it. Miguel didn't waste much time with Ivan's room. He took him to Alex's room, which was obviously decorated by a woman. Miguel told him that Mama had decorated his room as he was the "Mama's boy." Miguel then took him to the twins' room, which looked like a miniature house of horrors. Both Snape and Miguel didn't want to stay there for long. Snape looked horrified by some of the S&M stuff he saw laying on one of the beds. They were quick to rush out as Snape made sure to know where the room was so that he would never pass it. Bruce's room was the next one, and was completely, ridiculously a bachelor pad. Snape didn't really care to stay as he was the one to drag Miguel out. When they reached Roberto's room, Miguel shushed him as he cracked open the door. It was much like Mama and Papi's, but had a queen-size bed instead. Lying in the middle of the bed was a babe, probably not much older than 3 years, fast asleep. Miguel was sure to quietly shut the door so as not to wake him before heading to the next room, which Snape knew to already be Miguel's.

"As you already know, this is my room," Miguel stated, pointing to the room next to his, "and _that_ is Izzy's room. Unfortunately, I can't show what it looks like inside because _she_ would have to show you it."

"How would I get _that_ honor?" Snape asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I haven't a clue," Miguel stated, shrugging his shoulders. "We haven't much time for fun before Izzy's quinceañera. So, we have to start at the very beginning."

"What do you mean?" Snape questioned.

"Do you have a swimsuit on you?" Miguel replied as Snape shook his head, "Then today we will go to the mall and get one."

"I need one, too," Savanah grumbled, glancing back at Draco with glares as Draco would stiffen. "Malfoy thought it would be funny to destroy mine."

"It was an accident, I swear," Draco insisted.

"All right then," Miguel chirped as he wrapped an arm around Severus's, "let us go then."

"Right behind you," Izzy and Savanah called.

"If it's alright with you Izzy, I'm going to stay behind," Draco said as Izzy nodded.

Before Snape knew it, he was pushed into the passenger seat and Miguel was driving off to who-knows-where. Snape busied himself with staring out of the window. He practically leapt out of his skin when he thought he saw Black walking down a street. He was snarling as he fought to get the seatbelt off of him until Miguel snapped at him. He stared at him with wide eyes before sulking the rest of the way to their destination. He didn't stop sulking when they stopped somewhere and had gotten out. He was glad that Savanah was letting him sulk, but ignored all of Miguel's attempts to get him to _participate_. He only came out of his funk when Miguel shut and locked a stall door with them in it in the dressing room.

"All right you, if you're not going to make this easy then neither am I," he warned as he started stripping Snape.

"What?... Wait... Don't do that... No-Ah!" Snape protested until he was he blushing beet red in his underwear.

"Boxer-briefs, hm, not what I expected," Miguel mumbled. "Makes me wonder what else..."

"No!" Snape yelped.

"You like to be bare?"

"It wasn't my choice!"

"Got sprung on you, huh?"

"You have no idea!"

"Well, try these on anyway," Miguel stated, tossing him some trunks.

"Fine," Snape snapped, pulling them on.

Snape put them on, finding them to be ridiculously baggy as he looked at Miguel. It made him uneasy, remembering his childhood and never having any clothes that fit right. He was sure that Miguel noticed this as he reassured him that that was how they were supposed to fit. Knowing that, Snape looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't certain about them, but before he could say anything, Miguel ripped them off receiving another yelp from Snape.

"They're perfect," Miguel stated, "now get dressed. We need to help Savanah find a swimsuit."

"Okay," Snape mumbled.

He kept to himself as they meandered through the women's swimsuits. He was blushing furiously as Izzy handed Savanah bikinis to try on. He could see that Savanah was uncertain about the bikinis as Izzy pushed her into a dressing room. He turned to see a one piece that still was rather revealing but it was still alluring. Cautiously, he picked it off the rack as he overheard Izzy.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I forgot... I'll go... fix it."

Snape held up the swimsuit and muttered, "Ms. Agson."

"Oh it's perfect, Professor!" Izzy squealed as she snatched it from his hands.

He checked to make sure he had all of his fingers as she raced back to the dressing room. The next thing he knew, Miguel was guiding him to the dressing rooms. Snape automatically went into fight or flight mode until his head was pushed through the door. Standing in front of the mirrors, Savanah was looking at her reflection as Snape looked at her bare back. He blushed furiously as some of her rear peeked out of the bottom of the swimsuit. When she turned around, he could see part of the swell of her bosom as the neck plunged down to her navel with a string connecting the fabric covering her breasts.

"Do you like it?" Izzy asked.

"Well...Professor? What do you think?" Savanah asked.

He pulled his head out as Miguel looked down and smiled, "He likes it Savanah."

"Then it's not too revealing?" Savanah asked in general.

"No," Miguel and Izzy both answered.

"Okay, time to go," Izzy mentioned as she pushed them out.

Miguel looked at Snape who looked back at him in angered embarrassment. Miguel looked down again as Snape covered his growing erection in shame. He might have been fully clothed, but he felt like he might have well as been naked. Miguel knew he was aroused by the sight of his student in the swimsuit. It was very unprofessional in his mind, he could get sacked for something like that. He was shocked when Miguel was right next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Don't feel ashamed, Severus. You're just a man who is aroused by the sight of a beautiful young woman in a swimsuit that showcases all of her glory," he whispered.

It _did_ make him feel a bit better to hear that. He calmed after it was rationalized. Savanah was soon right behind him as she looked like she as simply going through the motions much like he was. Izzy was not far behind as they soon headed back home. Snape would have busied himself with looking for Black, but he was snoozing with his head resting against Savanah's while they slept all the way back.

When they got back, Snape had to carry Savanah up to Izzy's room. He stopped right at the door as he could feel Izzy glaring at him. He looked over his shoulder hesitantly as she had a vein popping out of her forehead. He gawked as he held Savanah protectively.

"I need to take her to bed," he said defensively.

"You _weren't_ invited into my room," she exclaimed.

"But..." Snape objected.

"No," she snapped before yelling, "Alex!"

"Yes ma'am," some Italian man replied.

"Savanah needs to be tucked in," Izzy replied.

"As you wish ma'am," he answered.

Snape possessively tightened his grip on Savanah, growling, "I don't know him."

"He won't hurt her," Izzy countered.

Snape growled as he gently handed her to the stranger. He glowered at them as they entered Isabel's bedroom. When the door closed in his face, he huffed indignantly before heading to Miguel's bedroom.

...

Snape: You are so mean to me. -_-'

SP: What?

Snape: Nevermind...

SP: Chicken.

Alucard: *chuckles* He doesn't want to risk punishment.

Snape: *glares*


	4. Beach Time Fun

Okay, here is some more for Snape's stay at Izzy's house. It's going to be difficult for Snape.

...

Snape growled as Miguel tried to wake him up. He had actually gone to bed fairly late, enjoying an intriguing conversation with the Agson men, excluding the twins, and Lucius. Draco was wherever Izzy was most likely like he had ever since they had arrived. Savanah hadn't woken up supposedly since Alex took her from his arms. Now, Miguel was pulling the covers off of him to convince him to get up.

"Come on Professor," Miguel cooed, "you better get up or I'll have to sit on you."

"Knock yourself out," Professor grumbled, ignoring him as he straddled Snape's rear end.

Snape was still persistent on wanting to sleep until Miguel started bouncing on him. He looked up at him with irritated disbelief as he saw a ridiculous smile that looked like it belonged on a Marauder. It was when Miguel threatened to start grinding into his behind that Snape tried to roll over. He cocked an eyebrow as he used his elbows for leverage while looking Miguel straight into the eye. If Miguel thought he had never been threatened with someone humping him from behind then he had another thing coming. It was a stare-down that truly impressed Snape because it could rival some of his stare-downs with Lucius.

However, Miguel willingly caved as he said, "Come on, we need to get up if we are going to the beach. It's going to be an all day affair today."

"Like finding my swim trunks," Snape countered.

"Yes, and if I need to strip you to make sure you wear them, I can," Miguel teased.

"No need," Snape caved, "I'll get up. I'm not going to sleep now. Now... get off."

"He's up Izzy," Miguel hollered as he excitedly exited the room.

Snape sighed as he rose from the bed. He casually went searching for his new swim trunks as he tried to remember the last time he ever went swimming. Oh yeah, he thought, when Potter and the Marauders through me into the lake. He growled as he packed them into a bag along with a book that he had been reading and hoping to finish. After changing into his clothes for the day, he walked out to see Savanah sliding down the banister much like Mary Poppins.

"Hi Professor," she called as her face disappeared from view.

"McGray," he muttered. Never thought I'd see the day, he thought.

"Professor," Draco chirped as he ran past him to slide down the banister much like Savanah had.

"Must be something in the walls," Snape mumbled.

"Come on Severus," Miguel said as he and Izzy picked him up and squeezed him in between them as they slid down the banister themselves.

"Don't... do that," Professor breathed as he grabbed onto Miguel when they reached the bottom.

"Did you not enjoy the ride?" Miguel teased.

"No," Professor growled timidly.

"Come on then," Miguel stated, grabbing Snape's arm.

"I'll drive," Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't, Isabel," Lucius snapped. "I do not want to have Severus come back in pieces!"

"What?" Snape gulped.

"Yes, Uncle Lucius," Izzy said with a pout.

"Isabel darling, Draco shall come with us today," Narcissa commented. "We are helping your parents with your quinceañera."

"That's so very kind of you," Miguel replied, pulling Snape to the door, "don't worry Draco, we'll back one of your favorites."

"Works for me," Draco drawled.

When Snape saw the car, he was, suffice to say, impressed. He might not care for most Muggle things, but he still could respect the beauty of a car. His fingers delicately grazed along the surface of the hood as he gazed at the smooth black surface.

"Having a boy-gasm over my car?" Miguel teased as Snape reflexively stiffened.

Snape chuckled nervously as he said, "Well, I don't see cars all that often is all."

"Of course it is," Miguel chortled.

Snape cleared his throat as he sat in the passenger seat, never taking his eyes off of Miguel. It wasn't long before they were off for the beach. Snape had inadvertently fallen asleep on the way there. So, when they had stopped, he was shocked to wake up to see Black standing a ways away in front of the car. Snape was belligerent as he bolted out of the car after Black, who happened to be lucky enough, yet again, to notice him and start running. Snape ran after him, leaping over people, and dodging every person that got in his way. When Black raced into one of the tents, Miguel caught him before he could get his hands around Black's neck.

"Get out there and face me like a man, you coward!" Snape roared as he fought for Miguel to let him go.

He was stunned when a large black dog waltzed out. "Oh, aren't you precious," Izzy exclaimed as she went to scratch his head.

Snape looked into the tent to see that it was empty, it hit him as he glared at the dog wagging its tail and giving Izzy kisses. Miguel pulled him into the tent before could give Snape could give Black a proper kick in the tail. Snape struggled to get out of the tent to get his hands around the mangy hound as Miguel struggled to change Snape into his trunks. It was when Snape was butt naked that he stopped and processed the situation he was in.

"Um..." Snape mumbled, "I was being a bit ridiculous, wasn't I?"

"A little bit," Miguel said as he handed him his trunks.

"Thank you," Snape muttered as he took them sheepishly.

"It's alright, I've had my moments myself, mostly with guys who hurt my sister."

"That's a relief."

"Look at the bright side."

"And what would the bright side be?"

"You had you're moment in the privacy of a tent," Miguel stated, gesturing around them.

"You do have a point," Snape sighed as he looked around.

"Come on," Miguel chirped when Snape was in his trunks, pushing him out.

Savanah was coming out of a tent while Izzy was showering canine-Black with attention. Snape growled until Savanah wrapped both her arms around his left arm, taking his hand into hers. The look in her eyes told him that she knew who it was, which was indeed comforting to him. A smirk played out on her face that told him to let it play out, and his curiosity bit much like the notorious bulldog. He decided that he'd see what would happen.

"All right everybody let's find a spot to set up," Miguel called.

Izzy and Black were already racing for an area as Miguel carried the umbrella and Savanah carried the picnic basket. Snape followed them a bit moodily as things weren't taking a foul turn for Black fast enough. Black barked happily as he declared where the spot should be. Just like him to have things _his_ way, Snape thought. Miguel didn't argue as he started to set up the umbrella. Izzy and Savanah were busy setting up beach chairs for everybody. When Savanah had told Professor that his seat was ready, he was quite pleased as it was directly covered by a spare umbrella that Savanah had managed to sneak with her. He sat down in his little shady abode and pulled out his book that he had planned to read, making himself at home. Savanah had curled herself up in the shade as well unlike Izzy who had picked a spot in the sun. Snape watched curiously as Izzy rubbed suntan lotion all over her arms and legs, refusing to take off the cardigan she had on, but Savanah was putting on sunblock.

"McGray, how is it you're so tan if you're putting on sunblock?" he asked.

"My tan is artificial," Savanah explained. "I'd rather not risk melanoma."

"Ah," Snape responded.

"Professor?" Izzy called.

"Hm?" Snape answered.

"Can I take Kevin out to swim?" she implored, pointing to Black.

Snape snorted amusedly at Black's response to his new name as well as the thought of going for a swim. "Certainly Ms. Agson."

"Yay!" Izzy exclaimed as she picked up Black and raced for the water. Black's head rested over her shoulder as he barked madly back at Snape.

"Go ahead and curse at me in your dog tongue," Snape teased, until he noticed purple flecking across Izzy's now bare back. "Ms. Agson, what is that on your back?"

"What?" he heard her squeal as she dived deep into the water, taking Black with her.

Snape was roaring with laughter as Black came back up sputtering in his canine form. Watching him shake off all the water gave him a slight bit of satisfaction. He realized, however, that he might of gotten Izzy in trouble as Miguel stomped toward the beach. He also noticed Black thinking he'd make a quick escape, and decided to use his old feminizing ways against him.

"Kevin, I'd stay put if I were you," Snape called, "lest you wish to break a damsel's poor heart."

Noticing Miguel stomping over, Snape chuckled as he saw Black grumpily park his rump on the beach. "Come here Kevin." Black moved just inside the water before Miguel gently, but firmly grab the scruff of his neck.

"Izzy, what did Severus see on your back?" Miguel asked.

"Nothing," Izzy replied, "come here Kevin."

"Kevin stays here until _I_ see it," Miguel stated.

"There's nothing to see," Izzy proclaimed.

"Then it won't be a problem for you to come and show me," Miguel retorted.

"No thank you," Izzy hollered.

"Professor?" Miguel called, silently asking for help.

"No problem," Snape answered, "McGray."

All of a sudden, Savanah bursted out of the water directly under Izzy. Snape smirked as she started carrying Izzy to shore on her shoulders while Izzy screamed to be let go. When Savanah was waist deep, Miguel raced over and pulled Izzy off of her, yanking her over to their spot. Turning her around for both of them to see, both gasped in shock at the dragon tattoo crawling across the full expanse of her back. As Snape noticed Black's tilted head, Snape tilted his to see the tail peeking out onto her right thigh while the head crossed her left shoulder. It was a blue and purple with gold details and white lilies flecked its side here and there. Snape had to admit that he was impressed with the artistry, but he wasn't sure if Miguel was.

"Isabel, a tattoo?" Miguel yelled, "Ay! ¿Está volviendo loco loco? ¿En qué estabas pensado? ¡Mamá te va a matar!"

"Please don't tell Miguel," Izzy pleaded, "please!"

Miguel thought about it for a while as Izzy ringed her hands nervously. Black whined, most likely sympathizing with the poor girl as she watched her brother frantically.

"Fine, I won't tell," Miguel receded causing a smile on Izzy's, "..._only _if you do something for me."

"What?" Izzy asked nervously.

"I want constant access to your manga collection," he proclaimed, "especially that _special _collection you have. That means access to it 24/7."

"Maaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Izzy screamed as her fingers clenched like she was preparing to strangle him, "WHY?" Snape watched as Miguel cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!... Fine."

"What was that?" Miguel teased, "I didn't hear you."

"Fine!"

"I still didn't hear you."

"FINE!"

"That's a good girl," Miguel chirped.

Miguel smiled as he sat next to Snape triumphantly while Izzy stomped away angrily with Black trotting behind her. Snape glanced at him with an amused smirk flipping the page before returning to his book. Savanah snuggled back in her selected spot as she ventured in the picnic basket for a drink. He watched as she opened up her own book sipping from the bottle as she read to herself. It was hard not to notice the way she lounged much like a predatory cat lounges in the shade. It was then that he noticed that Miguel had fallen asleep with his head in _his _lap. Snape wondered when he laid his head there without him noticing. Looking at him, Miguel still possessed some childlike qualities when it came to how he presented himself. Other than that, he and Snape could pass for brothers, twins even.

"He didn't get much sleep last night," Savanah mumbled.

"What was he doing?" Snape asked.

"Well, the quinceañera preparations as well as preparing for today," Savanah answered.

"Hm," Snape responded.

Looking down, he decided to leave him be. After all, Miguel was actually very nice, and Snape didn't always have people who were nice to him. He knew that the scene probably looked like two homosexuals, but he was fairly certain that Miguel wasn't. However, not long after starting to read, Snape found himself falling asleep again. Since they were going to be there all day, he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap as well. He didn't expect to be woken up with a wet tongue licking his face. When he looked, he saw Black's slobbery tongue moving in for another kiss.

"So help me if that tongue touches me, I will rip it out," Snape growled, causing Black to actually pause as he thought about it, "and don't think I don't know that the only reason you are licking me is because McGray probably would have had you whimpering in pain if you had tried to urinate on me."

Black half whimpered as he looked at Savanah and huffed at Snape. Snape looked down to see Miguel still asleep, and shook him to wake him. At first, Miguel moaned as he snuggled further into Snape's lap, but after a while, he rolled over and looked up sleepily at Snape. He smiled goofily up at him as he stretched a bit.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Back with the living I see," Snape chuckled.

"I'm hungry," he informed.

"Well, fortunately for you, it looks like the girls are pulling out lunch," Snape stated as he watched Savanah rummaging through the picnic basket as Izzy was setting everything else up on a blanket.

"Are you not hungry?" Miguel asked.

"Not at the moment, no," Snape answered.

"Then let's work up that appetite," Miguel warned as he suddenly picked Snape up and started running for the water.

Snape yelled and roared to be put down and kept on saying "no" as he demanded to be let go. It wasn't happening though, and Snape screamed as Miguel dove into the waist-deep water. Snape breached the surface, sputtering as Miguel rose up laughing carelessly. Snape growled as he dove after Miguel for plunging him under the water. Miguel ran before diving under the water. Snape searched around frantically until he was pulled under. He breached again sputtered before grabbing Miguel's hand and pulling him out of the water before trying to toss him back in. It didn't go exactly as planned as Miguel grabbed him tossing him back in the water. When Snape surfaced, he glared at Miguel as Miguel chuckled innocently.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I've had to take on all of my brothers before," he explained, "you unfortunately are not going to be too much of a match when it comes to brute strength. Now when it comes to magic and sorcery, that is still up for grabs."

Snape somewhat deflated at the realization that he never would be able to take him on physically if he could take on all of his brothers. Miguel seemed to notice this even though only Snape's eyes were above the surface. Miguel chuckled darkly as he pushed Snape's head back under water before hoisting him out of the water and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Snape growled, but tolerated it, knowing that Miguel would be able to keep a hold of him even if he fought. Snape was moderately happy that he didn't have to walk through the sand as Miguel waltzed back to the umbrellas. Snape sighed as Miguel laid him back in his chair.

"Has that worked up your appetite?" Miguel asked.

Snape paused as his stomach growled, "Yes?"

"Good," he chirped.

Snape watched as Miguel took a sandwich from Savanah and turn to hand it to him. Looking at it, he grimaced and handed it back saying, "I don't like egg salad."

"Really?" Miguel questioned curiously, "I never would have thought. Hm, what else do we have?"

"Tuna, grilled cheese, grilled cheese _and_ ham, and toasted peanut butter and jelly," Savanah stated.

"I think I'll go for one of those grilled ham and cheese sandwiches," Snape said with a smile, remembering that Savanah would make those during the summer while she was at his house.

Savanah smirked at him as she handed him the sandwich of his choice. Snape hummed happily as he unwrapped it before sinking his teeth into it. Black licked his chops at the sandwich in Snape's hand. Black's ears perked as Izzy handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Snape watched as Black smacked every once in a while, but the jelly prevented the peanut butter from getting stuck for too long. Miguel ate his own sandwich happily, much like Izzy. Savanah was now skimming through a magazine as she ate the egg salad sandwich that Miguel had tried to give to him. Lunch went by fairly quickly and soon they were all running around in the water. Snape grinned as Miguel convinced him to double team the girls. Black barked at him as he pulled Savanah out of the water, turning to toss her back in as she squealed. Izzy cheated as she ran to Black for safety, which he happily provided as he nipped at Miguel's hands. Snape took that opportunity as he went behind them to pick Izzy up, enjoying hearing her squeal. Black barked, snarled, and nipped at Snape's back side as he chased after him into deeper water. Snape dunked Izzy fairly quick before pulling her up when she clasped onto his shoulders desperately. She looked terrified as she clung to him for dear life. Snape looked over his shoulder at Miguel as he waded toward them. He seemed to have noticed the quick change.

"Izzy don't be mad at him," Miguel cooed, "he didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"The twins tried to drown her one night while our parents were away," Miguel sighed, "it was all a big joke to them. If it wasn't for Alex, she probably would be dead."

"I am _so_ sorry," Snape apologized, "if I had known, I..."

"It's okay Professor," Izzy squeaked. "You didn't know, after all."

Snape waded back to the shore as Black swam along side him. He wasn't expecting Black to start tugging on his trunks when he was in knee high water. "Apologies Ms. Agson." She yelped as dropped her to grab his trunks to keep them from coming off. Izzy pulled at Black as he continued to tug. Snape blushed furiously as people started to stare at them. Miguel reached around Snape to help ensure that he wasn't exposed to the world. Savanah was racing their way and Snape knew that she'd be his salvation. Snape panicked as he started to hear ripping while he watched Savanah reach for Black's tail and yanked. Black yelped as he let go and turned to nip at Savanah's rump much like Lucius had when he was a dog. Snape looked behind but couldn't see all of the damage. When he saw Miguel blush, he knew that at least some of his rear end was showing.

"Come on," he whispered, "we can't really stay here with your rump hanging out, now can we?"

"Thank you," Snape murmured.

"Can Kevin come with us?" Izzy pleaded.

"Only if Snape doesn't mind," Miguel snapped, glaring at the dog as he tried to cover Snape's backside.

Snape looked at Black, who tilted his head, then Izzy, who clasped her hands pleadingly, and then Savanah, who smirked as she nodded her head. "Fine, but _you_ need to keep him away from me, okay?"

"Yes sir," Izzy exclaimed, picking Black up and rushing for the car.

Savanah was busying herself with gathering all of their belongings. Snape, not wanting her to carry it all, went over to help her as much as he could. They rushed back for the car to pack everything up. Miguel snuck him back to the tents to let him change so that he wouldn't have to worry about any sort of exposure. When Snape stepped out, Miguel took his swim trunks from him and walked with him back to the car. Snape wasn't too happy as he sat in the passenger seat. The trip back was rather quite except for a few yelps when Black got too comfy near Savanah.

When they walked back through the door, Snape gawked as this big, black Newfoundland walked up to him. Snape let him sniff him patiently, but was screaming when the dog started humping his leg. Miguel yelled at him to let go, and Black was too busy laughing. He couldn't understand the dog's persistence to hump him, but he hoped and begged that the dg didn't reach completion.

"Dracula, let go of the professor," Izzy exclaimed.

Dracula slowly unwrapped his paws from Snape's leg and went trotting off happily as Snape tried to regain his balance. Lucius glared at the dog as he trotted past him before rushing to Snape. Snape ensured that he was fine, just a little startled by the sudden act. Lucius looked at the dog form of Black curiously and looked to Snape pointing to him. Snape looked at Black as the hound realized that he held his life in his very hands. Knowing that he could rat on him, Snape waved it off and pointed to Izzy. At this, Lucius nodded before walking off.

Snape walked over to Black, grabbed his ear and growled softly, "You better remember that I could have just thrown your life away at that moment, but I didn't."

Snape then stormed off to Miguel's room, not wanting to deal with anyone else for the rest of the night. He knew that Savanah wasn't so blind to be fooled by Black's disguise, but the fact that he was still now residing under the same roof as him. Snape collapsed onto the bed, looking up at the roof. I hate him, he thought as he fought back tears, I hate him so much.

...

SP: I kind of feel bad for that bit of bad luck.

Snape: I_ do_ hate him. -_-*

SP: Yeah, he's a douche. Sorry, Black fans, but I don't like him. Love Gary Oldman, however.

Snape: So, what now?

SP: I don't know.

Alucard: Get back to our story.

Barodius: No! Get back to mine!

SP: *looks at both of them* Don't fight over me, I am one person.


	5. Truth or Dare?

All right now, I decided to move the story along since it's supposed to be the entire winter before classes start up again. Now just to warn all of my fellow Snape fans out there, Snape is going to get OOC in this chapter, but that is because he has an array of wine flowing through his system. I figure him to prefer more of the hard stuff, which is why he has so much wine in him. I hope you all enjoy a tipsy Snape. ^.^

...

Professor was surprisingly pleased that Izzy's family was going to have a private party before having the big blow out tomorrow. Miguel had just asked him if he would be willing to get some wine from the cellar. He actually didn't mind in the very least, but he kept the fact that he would have preferred something stronger to himself. However, he hadn't planned on getting locked in the cellar. In a mild fit of rage, he threw the broken handle somewhere. He had tried a few spells to find them fizzle against the door. He refused to try to apparate again after the first try, since it resulted in him being slammed into the wall opposite of him. He was grateful that there wasn't a wine rack on that bit of wall. Now, he was glaring at the cellar door with a wine bottle in his hand, a massive bruise forming on his back, and a lump forming on the back of his head. He had been waiting for probably over an hour, drinking to calm his nerves while he waited. As he was taking a swig from the bottle in hand, he saw Izzy come through the door.

"Finally, I thought I'd be stuck here all night," he cried out in joy until he heard the door click. "Why? You stupid Gryffindor, _why_?"

"What is your problem, Professor?" she replied, shocked by him actually calling her 'stupid.' When he pointed to the door, reality struck like a ton of bricks. "No… Help!"

She slammed her fists against the door while she screamed for someone to come get them until Snape said, "Stop it, I had already done that. Tell me; is this cellar 'magic-proof' as you students so eloquently put it?"

"Yes," Izzy answered with a pout.

"Then have a seat with me," Professor muttered, sitting down, "we might as well wait it out. After all, it won't be long before they start missing you. You are the birthday-girl, after all."

"Professor," she mumbled hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"It feels rather cramped in here, and... I'm a bit claustrophobic."

"Those devil twins, I presume?"

"You presume correctly."

"Then do something, anything to take your mind off of it."

"Could we play 'Truth or Dare'?"

"No."

"Why not? You _did_ say 'anything', after all."

"Your truths will probably be cliché and ridiculous."

"Come on… please… I _could_ constantly talk about my childhood, especially with Draco…"

"Truth or dare?"

She thought about it for a while as he thought of a simple dare to start out with. He looked down when she said, "Dare."

"Well, since your family had me come down here to get some wine," he replied as he grabbed an unopened bottle from behind his head, "I dare you to down this entire bottle."

"Okay," she answered as she followed the dare. It took a bit of time before she asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Well, I suppose... dare," he responded.

With a mischievous smirk, she muttered, "Finish that and drink another whole bottle, but you have to finish it faster than I did."

Snape chuckled darkly as he growled playfully, "Oh you naïve, little girl." Grabbing one of the nearest bottles, he downed the rest in the bottle he had in one gulp before downing the bottle twice as fast as she did. After a hefty sigh of accomplishment, he questioned, "Truth or dare?"

"Wow, you have had some serious practice, haven't you? Dare."

"Break that bottle you took so long to down."

The bottle shattered against the locked door a second later. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm not quite what I had in mind but, I'll go with a truth this time."

"Have you ever... you know... truly loved a woman?"

At this, Snape had to pause as he thought about Lily. His heart felt tight as he remembered her sweet face before he looked at Izzy seriously. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Quite well in fact."

"Her name was Lily."

"Isn't that?"

"Yes... she was my best friend growing up. In fact, she was actually my first real friend ever."

"What happened?"

"I allowed my embarrassment over her rescuing me from my tormentors to get the better of me... Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes Professor, why would you ask such a silly question?"

"You behave so promiscuously, one usually wonders, especially due to our society today. Besides, didn't Malfoy call you a 'Spanish whore'?"

"Point taken, but like I said, I _am_ a virgin... truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to put on a dress, but not just any dress," she stated as she used her wand to make a frilly purple dress appear that looked like it belonged to a Disney princess. "Oh, and before you ask, things can come in they just can't get out."

"Ah, well if that is the case," Snape replied as he grabbed the dress and walked toward somewhere further in the cellar for more privacy. He then came back wearing the dress with four unopened bottles in hand. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"If any of the Malfoys come down here, the first one you see you have to give a kiss."

"What if it's Lucius or Narcissa?"

"I never said that you had to kiss them on the lips."

"Okay... truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"If I have to kiss a Malfoy then you have to kiss Jeff if he comes down, too. However, you _do _ have to kiss him full on the lips."

"Jeff?"

"That's what I usually call Miguel."

"Oh, what about tongue?"

"No need."

"Fine," he said as he took yet another swig. "Truth or dare?"

"... Dare."

"You have to wear a dress as well." Soon, an emerald dress appeared that also looked like another Disney princess dress.

Izzy disappeared behind the same corner he had to change. Soon she reappeared with the dress of his choosing on. "Truth or dare?"

"I will go with truth this time."

"Do you like Savanah?"

"She's good company..."

"No, do you _like_ like her?"

At this, the professor had to pause as the one question both he and Savanah had avoided bared its mysterious head. However, there it was and he had to reflect on their relationship. It was certainly more than a relationship between a professor and his student now. Snape was almost willing to call it a friendship, but the question was whether or not he could view it as something more? He did remember with a tinge of guilt that they had kissed, but they both had gone through a very stressful weekend. Plus, it _had_ turned them back to their former selves. Yes, she had gotten him aroused, but had he not _withheld_ on his desires? Comparing Savanah to Lily, there was no comparison, they were two completely different people. Savanah was a walking contradiction, while Lily was something true. While Savanah could scrap like a fighting dog, she was actually extremely shy and wore a mask for everyone but the professor himself it seemed, or was it that he could simply see right through it? Lily never needed a mask to wear, she was simply herself even if that meant she didn't always have the answer. He remembered Lily's scent, it was sweet and flowery, it had a very clean and light touch to it. Savanah's scent, however, was spicy with a feminine musk, it was primal and wild. Snape could not deny that he had grown to care for the girl as a dear friend, and if he _had_ to admit it, then he probably would be lonely when and if she were to leave. Despite all that, he couldn't say whether or not he "_like _liked" her as Izzy had so bluntly put it.

"I... don't... know."

"How can you not know?"

"We treat it like her family secret, I guess you could say. It's simply taboo. Therefore, I never really _had_ to think about it, so I didn't."

"How do you not think about it, let alone talk about it? That is not natural!"

"It's like I said, 'It's taboo'! Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth... Scaredy cat."

"I'm not scared, there's simply nothing to talk about when the subject has not been broached. Now, what is the deal with you and your cousin? I mean, after all, you sent me to the hospital wing just because of her being in the same room as you. Honestly, I would have rather dealt with 'Fluffy' all over again if I knew what to expect when you dove under my desk."

"She's always been so very strict with me, unlike everyone else as you can clearly see. Growing up near her has always been very tense, especially since she expects me to be all 'prim and proper'."

"Yes, I heard the twins calling you a spoiled, little princess, which considering how you have behaved when we first met, I was willing to believe. However, since you are the _only_ girl in the family, it is understandable."

"Well, she is also the only one who will punish me like she would if I were her child."

"What did she do to you?"

"She whooped me."

"Ouch, but then I guess you don't have to worry about your mother doing it then, right?"

"Oh no, mamá is _much_ worse."

"Then I suppose I should be lucky it was your cousin instead of her."

"Truth or dare?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject on me. Ah, fine, if we are spilling our guts then I will go with another truth."

"Why are you a Slytherin?"

"Because that's the house that the hat chose. Honestly, do you not remember when you were sorted?"

"No, I know, but why did it chose Slytherin?"

"How should I know? I'm not nor was I ever disappointed to being placed in Slytherin. Whether or not I am disappointed with myself over some of the other choices I've made is a different story. Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth, Mr. Grumpypants."

"Hm, ah, what's the story between you and Draco really?"

"Well, as you know, we grew up together."

"Yes, but the Malfoys ought to consider your family blood traitors just like they do the Weasleys, why is it that they don't?"

"Oh they do, Lucius and papí get into constant fights over it. The last one was a dozy, both Mamá and Narcissa dealt them a new one because of the damage that was done. However, Lucius wants Draco and I to hopefully have children together one day."

"That hound has been after grandkids a lot longer than he let on."

"I think he wants Draco to marry me because of how many brothers I have."

"Plus, you are a pureblood. It does make sense, but that doesn't explain the relationship between the two of you. I've _seen_ the picture of you two playing 'doctor'."

"Oh... well, ironically we couldn't stand each other at first. We were fighting at every turn. Neither of us know what happened to change it, but when it changed, we always somehow ended running around the house naked."

"Ah ha, so the son is as much of a hound as the father. I kind of figured though, he carries himself much like his father does."

"Truth or dare?'

"What the hell, dare."

"You have to wear your hair in pigtails."

Snape sat still as she got up to put his hair in pigtails. He didn't think she would put them in high pigtails, but there they were practically on the crown of his head. "You'll get yours, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"You sure?"

"Yes?"

"Then why the hesitation?"

"Because you can be evil sometimes."

Severus laughed at this, knowing full well where she was implying the arising of his _evil_ nature. "I get to do your hair."

"But you're a _guy!_"

"And your point is?"

"Do you even _know_ how to do a girl's hair?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Okay... then..."

Snape stood up and started separating her luxurious locks as he thought of the multiple hairstyles he could do. Looking at a pigtail that momentarily hung in his face, and thought that since his hair didn't even match his dress, her hair would fit perfectly just like her cousin's would have. Plus, he knew the added detest she had for being proper and this sophisticated hairstyle would most likely drive her nuts. If it didn't, then he'd just drink to the point he didn't care, he was half way there anyways. One thing he was grateful for was that he could handle his alcohol _much _better than his father ever did. It took a while for him to get the last lock in place, but when he saw her face at the realization of the hairstyle he had chosen.

"You monster... I'm actually impressed, but you evil _man_!"

"I _did_ say you would get yours," Snape stated, gathering the skirts of the dress as he sat down.

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Fork over the underwear then."

"What?"

"I _dare _you to hand over your underwear!"

"Fine!" Snape wrestled with the multitude of skirts of his dress as he struggled to find the hem of his underwear. He stood up as he pulled them down and handed them to Izzy. She held them up in front of her as she examined them.

"Miguel was right, boxer-briefs."

"What? I like the support."

"And they're black..."

"Have you _not_ seen my wardrobe? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm... I dare you to... act out whatever desires you may have for me."

"Rules?"

"If you wish violence, then no breaking of bones, maiming, or killing me, however, if it is sexual, then no sex and no groping."

Honestly not knowing what to expect, the Professor was mildly surprised when Izzy crawled up into his lap and tenderly started to kiss him. He relented as she pushed him back slightly against the wine rack behind him. A moan escaped his throat as the kiss deepened. Even intoxicated, he could tell there was no intimate connection, it was simply two sexual forces meeting, both that had probably needed to be let loose for a while now. He let her hands run through his hair as her tongue licked his lips. He felt her starting to loose herself as he gently pushed her back.

She looked back at him hazily as she asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you _really_ hate me?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, when you first saw me, you fell out of your chair, and when the hat simply teased about putting me in _your_ house, yet again you fell out of your chair. How could I not think you hate me?"

"Oh, that's it? Honestly you silly girl, it's not like I _don't_ have a reason. For most of the summer before _you_ showed up at Hogwarts, I've had a reoccurring nightmare that ends up with me being snake food, and _you _were the one who led me to it! Honestly, I was just disturbed and admittedly, a bit paranoid over seeing a girl from my nightmare about to be sorted into one of the houses of Hogwarts."

"Oh... that does make since then."

"Thank you, now truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare."

"Ah, let me think, okay... I want you to break _this_ bottle, except this time, I want you to do it singing."

After a little prepping, Izzy hit a high note causing the bottle in his hand to shatter. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"What did Lucius want to do with Savanah?"

"Oh dear, I might have wanted to choose 'dare' then. Um, well how do I put this to where you don't want to kill him?"

"Like I possibly could."

"Well, if you are thinking so then, yes, he _did_ try to... well, oh damn, how I had wished I would have never had to talk about this,... have relations with her. He was hoping for another child through these relations, even though any inheritance most likely would still go to Draco. I'm not really even sure if Lucius would have given the child his name. One thing that I do know is that he would most likely have gotten rid of McGray so that she couldn't contest to him taking the child. I remember stopping him one time from taking advantage of her thanks to Potter. He had her cornered much like a dog corners a fox before tearing them apart. He stopped pursuing such relations that night she was attacked by the vampire."

"The one on Halloween during the announcing of the Triwizard champions?"

"The exact same, he said that after he had put her to bed, all he could see was the face of a child. Needless to say, it was enough to make him disgusted with himself. Don't think of him as a monster, he truly does love Narcissa and spoke with her fully about it , it seems. She knew fully well his intentions and he followed any restrictions that she had set up for him, which he followed down to the line. I'm sure that she is happy that he has stopped pursuing her, but I can't say that she even cared, for sure. It is still good to know that he won't be trying to sneak into your bedroom to do things to her while you two are sleeping."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Indeed it is. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you get that tattoo?"

"I just got it finished the week I got back here."

"Ah ha."

Before they could continue, both Miguel and Draco opened the door to the cellar and Severus exclaimed, "Don't let that door close or we'll all be stuck here."

Miguel looked at him and asked," You two have been locked in here this whole time?"

Izzy and Snape nodded as they both stood up. They both swayed a little do to the alcohol that they have consumed. It wasn't long before Papí came in to check on them. Snape nudged Izzy drunkenly toward Draco as she did the same in turn toward Miguel. Snape watched as Izzy gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, but close to his lips at the same time. He chuckled at the confused look on Draco's face before looking to Miguel with a drunken, yet goofy smile. Slowly, he pulled him close and gently pressed his lips against Miguel's. He could feel every part of Miguel's person freeze as the kiss grew a little firmer before letting him go. He smiled up at him before exiting the cellar, arm in arm with Izzy as both were definitely intoxicated while they swayed the skirts in their hands back and forth.

"Who drink one entire shelf of wine?" Papí exclaimed.

"That would be me," Snape said happily and full of pride.

"What the hell?" Papí roared, "How can one man drink that much wine?"

"I'm going to go to bed right now," Severus chirped.

"I think I will, too," Izzy concurred.

"Good night all," Snape hummed as he waltzed up the stairs to Miguel's room as everyone stared at him.

The next morning, Snape awoke to the sound of rustling. Finding it odd, he opened one eye to see a lot of puffy, purple fabric. He bolted straight up to see that he was in a purple version of Belle's dress in Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_. Remembering that Izzy and he had played some sort of game last night, he growled as he rushed out of the door into the hallway. He couldn't remember why he was wearing the dress, but he knew that she was the source behind it somehow.

"Ms. Agson!" he roared, not caring if anyone was still asleep.

A moment later, Izzy came out of her door holding her head, "... Yes?"

Seeing the emerald version of Aurora's dress in _Sleeping Beauty_ on her, he said, "Oh, never mind then. Go back to bed."

"Okay."

Walking back to the bed, he stripped himself of the dress. He paused as he noticed Miguel sleeping peacefully in the bed that he just climbed out of. Well of course I wouldn't have noticed him, he thought as he looked back the at the dress that was discarded a few paces from the door. He paused as his hand brushed over bare skin and looked down to see himself standing there in his birthday suit.

"Ms. Agson!"

...

Snape: You just want me to be a whore, don't you?

Alucard: Do you really want to know what's going through that demented mind?

SP: You're one to talk.

Alucard: ^_^

Snape: No... No, I don't.

K9: She's picturing Alucard defiling you with that serpentine tongue of his.

Snape: O.O Why am I always the victim? T.T


	6. Quinceañera

All right, today's the big day. Now to all the Black-lovers out there, I know that deep down he really is a sweetheart considering how much he's willing to risk for his godson, but admittedly when it comes to Snape, he's a bit of a douche. Granted, Snape is guilty of his share, I'll admit that. Of course, this chapter gets a bit graphic as you will see. Now there's a scene in here where Izzy calls Miguel "Jef-fa-fa" which is from Jeff Dunham. I just hope you enjoy, and continue to read.

...

Snape dozed as he felt something warm touch his face briefly. He squirmed as he tried to wake himself up. Not finding it to be accomplishable, he rolled over and continued to sleep. He didn't know how much longer he slept, nor did he care, all he knew was that when he he awoke he saw an outfit hanging near Miguel's full-length mirror. Slowly, he got up and went over to get a closer look at it. Looking at it, it looked like the phantom's outfit when he dressed as the "Red Death," except it was black with silver accents. Hanging with it was a black mask with a note. Severus picked it up to see that this was the outfit he would be wearing to Izzy's quinceañera tonight.

"At least it is black," he mumbled before heading out to get breakfast.

As soon as he stepped out, he could hear snarling and snapping over in Izzy's before hearing a yelp to see Savanah walk out, growling, "I told you not to touch me in the first place, Black, and don't be surprised that I know it's you, you idiot."

Snape chuckled as he followed her down the stairs. She complained to him about _that hobo_ constantly trying to sleep in between her and Izzy. Snape couldn't help but laugh as she continued to insult the pure-blood. Miguel smiled up at them as they entered the dining room. They sat down and began to fill their plates. Snape ate in silence as he watched Savanah amusedly while she kept glaring toward Izzy's door. It was comfortable as they all sat there in their pajamas. Snape grunted as he felt a large, wet nose pushed itself in between his legs. Looking down, he saw Dracula's big, slobbery face smiling up at him.

"Go away," Snape insisted.

Dracula gave him a kiss on the leg before taking off for the kitchen at a brisk trot. Snape just watched him before he went back to his plate. They continued to eat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company until the Malfoy's entered the room. By Lucius's smile, Snape could tell that he probably should have changed out of his nightshirt before coming down. However, he became more concerned about Savanah when Draco decided to make lewd comments about how short her nightshirt was. He was mildly grateful that Lucius called him off when he saw that particular glare of hers before Draco got himself hurt.

Snape remembered the first time he saw that glare quite vividly. It was after Savanah had rejected Draco quite severely and Draco had decided to call her names much like Umbridge called her. He was walking behind Draco and his "minions" when he heard him call out after someone, calling her a whore and asking about a corner. The next thing he knew, Draco was down on his back and he had a straight view to her panties as she balanced on one leg with the other in the air where Draco's face had been. Before he could tell her to put her leg down before Crabbe and Goyle saw what he was seeing, she had laid them out much like she had laid Malfoy out. Again, before he could say anything, she turned and started walking to class.

Snape blushed as he remembered the black, lacy panties she was wearing that day. She was a little small for that kind of lingerie at the time. He blushed again as he realized what he had just thought. If Lily knew the things I was thinking with this girl, he thought, I'd never hear the end of it most likely. He had started chewing on a piece of bacon when Miguel sat right next to him to say something.

"We're going to need you and Ms. McGray to leave until about 4," he stated.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Because unlike most other quinceañeras that can last for a various amount of time, Izzy's is starting at 5," Miguel answered.

"Which reminds me," Savanah interrupted, "quinceañeras usually are Latin American customs, why are y'all having one?"

Snape tried not to laugh as Savanah's America grammar popped up when Miguel answered, "Izzy asked Papi."

"Okay," Savanah conceded, "by the way, professor, _you_ still need to buy Izzy a present."

"Well then, we better get going," Snape sputtered as he quickly stood to get to his room.

"Malfoy, I don't believe that was an invitation," Savanah growled as she stood up as well.

Snape watched as Lucius gave her a half-hearted glare, which truly surprised him. If it had been any other who wasn't a pure-blood, Lucius would have been seething. Savanah stayed close behind Snape as they ascended the stairs together. She parted from his side when they reached the top of the stairs to enter Izzy's room. Snape continued on toward Miguel's room, and proceeded to change once he had the door shut.

Snape groaned as he walked through the busy streets with Savanah. She had mellowed out the moment she wasn't under the same roof as Black. Snape couldn't say that he hadn't done the same really. He was careful about where he treaded now, especially since he wasn't sure if Black was going to try and bite him. He wondered truly why he hadn't called the Ministry of Magic, but every time he thought about it, it came to him, Potter. He knew deep down that Black was probably the only wizard who would be forward with the boy. If it wasn't for Lily, and her sacrifice to save the boy, he would have made certain that Black was back in the hands of the dementors. He shuddered involuntarily as he remembered when Black had sent him to what would have possibly been his death. It certainly would have been the end to the life he knew if it wasn't for James Potter. He was pulled from his line of thought as he was suddenly jerked into a store. He hadn't even been paying attention to where they were going as he realized that Savanah had pulled him into store that he'd be likely to go in on his own volition. He looked at Savanah curiously as she gestured to look around the store.

"Why are we in here?" he asked incredulously.

"Professor, do you know what Izzy's trying to major in?" she responded.

"No, not really," he replied, "I haven't really looked to see."

"She wants to be a potioneer," Savanah answered, "she got the idea when she met you."

Snape blushed slightly, but contained a slightly smug face at the idea that a Gryffindor would choose potions for their major because of him, the Head of the Slytherin House. He wondered how attached Black would be to his recently acquired Spanish rose if he knew this. Savanah smirked at him as if she knew what he was thinking before moving deeper into the store. Severus followed as he looked around the shop at things that certainly would interest him. There were so many ingredients he had the hardest time getting a hold of in England. There were also many tools that he hasn't seen in England shops. Then it hit him, he remembered that Izzy had asked him about preserving liquid ingredients for potions, such as tears. She never mentioned why or what specific specimen's tears, but Professor remembered her complaints of not finding the ingredient he mentioned anywhere in England. Carefully, he picked up the vial that contained what she was apparently needing. Snape looked confidently at Savanah as she strutted up to him.

"I take it that you found what you wish to give her," she asked.

"Yes, indeed I have," he replied, "and what did _you_ get her?"

"That's classified," she teased.

"She'll open it at the party," he mentioned.

"No she won't," she stated, "it's for a private collection, so she opened it in privacy."

"Ah," he commented, "very well."

They went to check out as Savanah looked around in an aloof manner. When they walked out, Savanah looked around before looking back at him. They still had a full day to kill before they needed to be back to the Agson home. He spotted a little café nearby and suggested that they stay there for a bit. Savanah nodded as she followed him inside. They made an order and sat in a private corner. They were quiet until their order was ready, and Savanah was mulling something over in her mind. He knew she wouldn't allow him to use legilimency on her. He was amazed that she could protect her mind from him without even being taught occlumency.

"So, what were you and Izzy doing in the cellar last night?" she asked, running her finger along the rim of the mug.

"And there it is," Snape chuckled, "well, she had somehow convinced me to play a game of 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Oh, do tell," she implored.

"Fortunately, I was partially drunk," he said, "but I remember that we ended up daring each other to wear princess dresses. Somehow, she convinced me to fork over my underwear, and..." He paused as he remembered the part of their game where she was sitting on his lap and making out with him. He choked and yelped as hot tea shot out his nose.

"Now, the game certainly sounds interesting," Savanah mumbled before sipping her tea. "What indeed was it that caused you to spew _hot_ tea out of your nose?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Snape said all too quickly.

"Mm-hm," she replied.

He knew that she wouldn't cease to pull the answer from him, and that in the long run she'd eventually find out. He sighed before he stated, "Okay, I want you to promise that you will _not _ mention this to anyone."

"Alright," she answered hesitantly.

"Um, well, I was apparently drunk enough that I had allowed Ms. Agson to crawl on my lap and... kiss me," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I was drinking! It just happened."

"And how was that?"

"I... dared her."

"And _what_ was that dare precisely?"

"For her to act out what she desired when it came to me, the requirements was that I didn't end up in the hospital and that her virtue remained intact."

"And that is what she chose to do?"

"I was surprised myself, I figured I would walk out with a shiner."

"Do you remember that you kissed Miguel, too?"

"What?"

"He told me last night, he was very confused."

"Oh dear."

"Two Agsons in one night, you're certainly on a roll."

"As long as I don't have to worry about relations with those devil twins, I think I can live with only mild embarrassment."

"Tell me, is it because the Malfoys are constantly trying to get into your pants?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't think that I haven't noticed, _Professor_."

"Well, pardon me, but I don't believe that it is any of your business, young lady."

"Hey, at least Draco hasn't pulled any moves on you."

"Hey! I went to school with his parents, I know quite a few of their secrets! It's only natural for there to be some level of intimacy!"

"Calm down, Tiger," Savanah growled sarcastically.

"Ms. Agson is right, you don't fear me at all," he snapped.

"Did I_ not_ tell you that I had something that I thought would be more important?" Savanah ground out through her teeth.

"Are you getting _mad_ at me?" he asked.

"What the hell is it with you and the need to have students fear you?" she yelled. "So, I don't fear you, so what! Guess what, I haven't been afraid of anybody since I was left to die in the middle of some field, which yes, that means I'm not even afraid of _Voldemort_!"

Snape stared at her in shock that she muttered the Dark Lord's name as she mocked a gasp, "I had forgotten that you had already had a brush with death once before. I apologize."

"Honestly, it's not like Potter isn't the only person who's lived!" Savanah exclaimed, "Just because I haven't met this Voldemort doesn't mean anything. Would you like to know that that shaman who left me to die is the shaman equivalent to your _Dark Lord_."

Snape didn't care for the air-quotes that she had used as she said that, "And yet, you haven't supposedly ended the upcoming reign of this shaman now have you?"

"Well, look who is finally protecting Potter," Savanah muttered.

Snape gave her a dull glare as she glared dully back at him. He was surprised to admit that this was their first actual fight, and he realized what had gotten her riled up as he reviewed the conversation. It wasn't the fact that he had mentioned the kiss that he had shared with Izzy or that Miguel mentioned that they had kissed too, it was the fact that he had talked down at her when she brought up the Malfoys. She was merely agitated that Izzy kissed him in a state of drunkenness, but she could've cared less most likely because they had technically kissed first. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember a moment where he had actually talked down at her.

"I see where I went wrong," he murmured, "I apologize for speaking down at you."

"Apology accepted," she responded, "I apologize for being disrespectful."

"There is no need," he commented. "Is it alright if I read?"

"Certainly, I brought my own book to read," she chirped as she pulled out _Dracula_.

"Rereading it I assume?" he teased.

"You assume correctly," she proclaimed. "Why don't we read over there?"

He chuckled as he followed her to a set of chairs that looked comfortable enough to recline in. After they had sat down, he pulled out his own book and began to read. It wasn't long before he had gotten tired of reading all together. He looked over to Savanah to see that she was still indulging in her book. Reclining back into his seat, knowing that he still had time to kill and decided to take a nap. He would never admit it to anyone, and was scared to admit to himself even, but he wanted to have a _very_ good dream. At the moment, he didn't really care if he was in public right now.

He opened his eyes to see Miguel staring down at him. He grunted in shock as he looked around to see that he was still in the café. I didn't dream of anything? he thought, Well, that was a waste of some good time. Miguel offered his hand, which Snape accepted disappointedly as he was pulled to his feet. He looked over to see that Savanah wasn't putting her book away, in fact, she wasn't in the café at all. Oh please don't tell me that I am having a homosexual dream please, he pleaded with his mind. He could just picture Miguel shoving him against the wall, and then hoisting him up so that if they were to have sex, he'd have the perfect leverage. Although, he _had_ been having some dreamless sleep lately. He had pictured himself being pushed up the wall again for leverage and admittedly found the image intriguing as Miguel and he certainly did look like they could be twins. He gasped as somebody grabbed him from behind and tried to see who had grabbed him. He hadn't expected Miguel to blindfold him with a devious smirk. He grunted when he was pushed onto a bed and gasped as someone straddled his ribs whilst they tied his wrists to what he presumed was the headboard.

"Good job boys," he heard a woman say, "now leave us."

"Of course," he heard Miguel reply.

"Miguel, don't leave me here," he pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, Severus," Miguel whispered as he stroked the top of Snape's head, "they'll be good to you, I promise."

"'They'?" Snape screamed, "Who are 'they'? Miguel, please don't leave me!"

"Calm down, baby," the woman said.

Snape noticed that she had a slight accent that he couldn't quite place. Soon, his blindfold was removed and he could see two women standing in front of him. One was an albino woman, who was tall and thin. She had long straight hair that hung in her face so that only one of her bright red eyes were visible. She looked very odd, as she wore a sari of pale colors. The other woman was muscular and fair. Her dark wavy hair hung around her shoulders as she looked at him hungrily with her hazel eyes. She wore nothing but a bra, and to his distress, a strap-on. He whimpered as he knew what his fate would be.

"Sister, would you be so kind?" the one woman asked.

"Of course, sister," the albino replied happily.

Snape struggled as she walked up to him and reached for the waist of his pants. With one sharp tug, his lower body was left bare for them to view, which they did greedily. Then she ripped open his top as he screamed in fear. He watched as she then stripped down to a crop top and a short skirt. She crawled on top of him and straddled his chest with her back to him. He struggled violently as she leaned over to take him in. He screamed and arched his back as her tongue ran along his length. He kicked and pushed up against her to get her off, but her sister soon grabbed hold of his ankles and held them tight. Tears fell from his eyes as his body started to betray him. He felt as weak as a Muggle, and for some reason, he couldn't understand why he didn't even try to use his magic to save himself. He whimpered pathetically as she continued to lick and tease him. After a minute or too, he could feel the other sister moving in between his legs as he realized what was about to come. He pleaded for them to stop as he felt her lift his hips onto her thighs.

He gasped as he opened his eyes to see Savanah looking down at him in concern. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it was just a bad dream. As he thought back, he realized something that didn't seem right as he remembered it. Thinking back, their eyes were slitted like a snake's. No, he thought, that's not possible.

"Come on, Professor," Savanah cooed, "Miguel has come to take us home to get ready for the party."

"Okay," he sputtered, gulping in sheer nervousness.

"Come, Professor," Miguel chirped, "we can't keep Izzy waiting. After all, only the birthday-girl is allowed to be late."

Snape nervously took his outstretched hand as Miguel yanked him up out of his seat. He kept an eye out for anybody who would try and grab him from behind until he had crawled into Miguel's car. He couldn't tell what was going on lately. He didn't recall ever having a dream like that. Of course, he realized that if he had that he had probably blocked it out much like he was trying to do with this one. He could feel the concern Savanah had for him radiating off of her. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, he gave it a light patting to reassure her that he was fine. Miguel asked them to put on the outfits that they were asked to wear and then told Savanah that Mamasita would do her makeup for her.

Snape simply strode through the house as he made his way for the stairs and stopped to see Black sitting there at the bottom with his tail wagging all too happily. Snape eyed him carefully as he could clearly see that he was thinking of doing something without even using legilimency. Black stood as he growled at him baring his fangs. Snape paused as Savanah got between the both of them. He was about to push her behind him, even though that would give Black what he wanted. However, he paused as she in turn started to hiss in a very low gutteral manner while Black growled. He watched as Black faltered and hesitantly stepped back. Black whined and took off running just as soon as Savanah pulled out her wand and aimed it at him. He went yelping upstairs as fast as he could and scratched frantically at Izzy's door before disappearing behind it. Savanah turned and smiled at him in that sweet manner of hers before going up to Izzy's room herself. He stood there for a moment before walking up the stairs in a bit of a daze. When he entered his room, he made his way over to the outfit that he was asked to wear. He was pleased to see that the outfit fit perfectly. The pants hugged a little more than he would have liked. He held the mask in front of him as he looked from it to the mirror. As he moved to put the mask on, he gazed upon his reflection. He paused when the mask was on his face as he sized up his reflection. The mask was shaped somewhat like a bat, but it seemed to fit perfectly, like he was meant to wear a mask. Not even his own Death Eater mask had fit in a way that made it feel like it just fit there, but the mask still didn't seem right. Cautiously, he made his over to Izzy's door before gently rapping at it. He could hear movement in there , and then Izzy's head carefully popped out of the door.

"You look great Professor," she exclaimed.

"Thank you, but I was wanting to ask if I might make a slight change," he mumbled.

"What kind of change?" she asked in slight insult.

"Only the mask, don't you agree that it seems lacking?" he replied.

She looked at him carefully before pouting with an agitated sigh, "Yes."

"What you think of this?" he implored as he pointed his wand to his mask. He could feel his mask morphing as it started to cover even more of his face. He stopped the moment he saw her eyes light up. "Better?"

"It's perfect," she proclaimed.

"Consider yourself lucky it's your birthday, little Gryffindor," he growled playfully. "Now, finish getting dressed for your party."

"Yes sir," she answered.

He returned to his room to see his reflection again. As he looked at the mask in the mirror, he noticed that the mask was shaped much like the phantom's in _Phantom of the Opera_. It was still black, but upon closer inspection he could see a bat with its wings spread; one across the forehead and the other going down his cheek. It was only faint, however, as he ran his fingers ran over the body as well as the wings, he could the embossing. Satisfied with the results, he made his way downstairs.

Miguel was at the base of the stairs wearing a red version of what he had on, but the mask was an thin intricate mesh of wiring that covered his eyes. He smiled at Snape as Snape smiled pleasantly back and they both made their way to a room that Snape didn't remember being shown. It was an expansive ballroom that was beautifully decorated with the bright marble that made the room and then a snow that was like the snow that fell in the Great Hall during Christmas. There was but one ice sculpture that he knew wouldn't melt that was shaped like an angel that also bared a resemblance to Izzy herself. She's not short on an ego, he thought as he stared up at it, that is for sure. There was a table that was covered with an array of presents. It was there that Snape placed what he now felt was a meager present. On another table, there were refreshments and a massive punch bowl that he was sure would never go dry. Everyone was dressed up in extravagant clothing with a mask to hide their faces. He turned to see the Malfoys so extravagantly dressed that he almost found it ridiculous, but Narcissa managed to pull it off as always in her beautiful nature. When the doors to the ballroom opened, Snape saw Savanah come in and couldn't help but stare.

She wore an elegant mask with a blue rose attached to the side and peacock feathers coming from it. Her hair was put up and held in place by smaller blue roses. The dress she was wearing was strapless and had a full skirt. It started black with blue embroidery and faded to blue as the blue embroidery turned black. He couldn't see her face, but he somehow knew that it was her and not just one of Izzy's relatives. He gradually made his way to her through the people. He felt a stroke of mischievousness hit him as he wondered if she would be able to tell it was him as he was her. Quietly, he snuck behind her, and when she wasn't paying attention, he covered her eyes. He smirked as she gasped, wondering if he should ask her some form of question or let her do the questioning herself. When she didn't say anything and instead tried to pry his hand from her eyes, he remembered a question she had asked Potter during their first duel.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he asked in a husky tone.

He could feel her face contort into a smirk as she replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hm, I don't know, would I?" he returned as he released her.

"Find me in the pale moonlight and find out," she said as she turned to face him. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank you, you look..." Snape commented.

"McGray, ravishing as always," Malfoy drawled in his condescending way.

"Perfect timing as always Lucius," Snape growled.

"I see that _your_ present for Isabel hasn't graced the table yet," Lucius taunted.

"That's because it is for a private collection," Savanah stated as-matter-of-factly.

"What private collection?" Draco exclaimed, "I think _I _would know about it."

"Oh, jealous, are we?" Savanah retorted in her own little catty way.

"If McGray says that she gave Ms. Agson her present already," Snape interceded, "then she did."

Everybody paused as the doors opened to reveal Izzy being escorted in by her father. She was beautiful herself as she blushed nervously at being the center of attention. She was also wearing a strapless dress with a full skirt that was much fuller than Savanah's. Instead of blue though, it was a pale purple that faded to a light lavender. The embroidery was a much darker purple. Her mask was a wiry mesh much like Miguel's, however, hers was shaped to look like a butterfly on her face. Her hair was put up much like Savanah's had been with the exception of butterflies holding her hair in place instead of roses. Professor was pleased that after a very small amount of "hello's", she made her way toward them.

"Ms. Agson, please tell us," he growled, "has Ms. McGray given you your present yet?"

"Yes," Izzy said with a pout, "but I'm not allowed to open until after the party."

"You evil, little minx," Snape teased as Savanah smirked shamelessly.

"What collection is she talking about Izzy?" Draco asked with a hurt face.

"You wouldn't be interested," Izzy responded.

"Come on, you haven't even given me a chance," Draco defended.

"Okay," Izzy said hesitantly.

Snape grunted when he felt a hand smack him in the back in an excited manner as he turned to see Papi smiling at him. He also had a man that looked similar to him right next to him. The next thing he knew, he was being introduced to Izzy's family for most of the party. He was trying not to yawn as the introductions began to slow down to an excruciating tick of the clock. He was grateful to Izzy when she pulled him away, directing him to the dance floor. He was moderately surprised when she shoved him into Savanah before she grabbed Miguel's hand. Soon they were dancing as everybody else went to do their own thing. Snape spied Lucius whispering something into Narcissa's ear resulting in a giggle as they danced on the dance floor themselves. Despite how Lucius occasionally irked him, Snape smiled at Lucius's genuine love for his wife as the image reminded him of many similar ones while they were going to Hogwarts.

It wasn't long until Izzy had opened her presents and the guests had gone home. Severus smiled smugly as he remembered how she stopped to hug him for her present in front of everyone. He was busy changing for bed along with Miguel, who was yawning all the while. Miguel had gotten bold enough to say that he was taking his bed back as the guest bedroom "freaked him out", but that Snape was still welcome to stay. It wasn't exactly the first time Severus shared a bed with someone of the same sex just for sleeping, so he really didn't mind. Yes, he preferred his privacy as well as space, but at the moment he was just too tired to really care. Since Miguel was going to be sleeping with him, he decided to stick with the habit he had picked up since Savanah had started living with him and didn't take off his undergarments from under his nightshirt. He crawled in next to Miguel and settled himself before the door opened and Izzy entered.

"Ms. Agson, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Izzy, ¿Qué pasa?" Miguel questioned.

"Jef-fa-fa, ¿puedo dormir contigo?" she replied.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con el profesor?" Miguel returned.

"He can sleep in my room," she answered in English.

"All right, no need to explain," Snape interrupted, "I understand the gist of it. Ms. Agson, he's all yours."

"Thank you Professor," Izzy stated excitedly, rushing to crawl into Miguel's bed.

Snape thought nothing of it as Miguel lifted up the covers for her as he exited. He was finally going to get to see Izzy's room, and he was too tired to even give a damn. As he opened the double doors, much akin to her parents', he could make out an outline of Savanah's figure. Slowly, he made his way to her and looking at the expanse of the bed gave her a quick shake. She gasped as she startled, looking around before looking up at him sleepily.

"Scoot over," he growled sleepily.

"Yes sir," she mumbled as she crawled heavily toward the center of the bed.

He crawled in behind her and rolled onto his back. He sunk a little further into Izzy's bed then he had Miguel's. He listened as Savanah lazily fumbled around over something to be surprised by a sudden slight vibration of the bed. He paused as it massaged his aching muscles. He moaned happily as he settled into a heavy sleep.

...

Snape: Nice.

SP: You approve?

Snape: You are making a Gryffindor a potioneer because of my influence. Plus, you called Black a douche. All in all, I approve.

Barodius: Well, I'm glad _someone_ approves of where she is taking their story.

Alucard: At least she is working on yours.

SP: Hey, I have two jobs and classes that I have to deal with! Give me a break!

Snape: Oh that's right, you're a college student. Get back to your homework!

SP: Not you, too. T.T


	7. Parties End in Bondage

Okay, I'm going to leave this chapter as is, which is yes a bit cruel to professor as you will see, but it will be fine eventually. I just wanted to update for anyone who is reading this, if anyone is reading this.

...

Snape awoke with his arm wrapped around Savanah's waist. He looked up groggily to see Black smirking at him, or at least he assumed it was a smirk on that ugly canine mug. He jumped back at the realization of what Black could be thinking of the scene before him. Snape would let Black think all he wanted, but he refused to let him think _that_ of Savanah. It was then that he noticed an arm wrapped around him, and turned to see Izzy asleep beside him. Great, he thought, I'm just one big cuddle-bug, aren't I?

"Ms. Agson?" he mumbled.

"Hm?" she muttered sleepily.

"Why are you back here?" he asked.

"Miguel had to go to work," she replied.

"All right then," he conceded.

With that, Izzy squeezed a bit tighter, much to Snape's surprise and discontent. However, not seeing anyway out of this, he wrapped his arm around Savanah and pulled her closer as he glared at Black over her hair. Black with that smug grin of his snuggled up next to Savanah and made himself comfy. Snape closed his eyes to go back to sleep for as long as he might be able to. His eyes shot open when he heard a yelp and saw Black sliding to the other side of the bed. He chuckled as Savanah grumbled in her sleep about a smelly hound and rolled over to face him. He had his own smirk on his face as he watched Black turn his back to them with a grumble.

He snuggled into her wild mane as he settled. Her scent was indeed intoxicating as it consumed him while he fell asleep. He knew that he could get sacked if he were to be found in this _extremely _compromising position of being trapped between two of his young students in bed, in their pajamas. However, at that the moment, his job was finally last on his priority list. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting at his desk in his classroom. So much for my job not being on my mind, he thought. Then he noticed Savanah was sitting in her usual spot in the back of the class. He never minded as after their first meeting in his class, she was always either taking notes or working on potions. She was always sure to get her "O's" like the proud Slytherin she was. He noticed that she was the only one there and that she was wearing some rather average Muggle clothes, which made him think that she was doing "extra credit" as she put it. His eyes wondered down to notice that her top was buttoned up enough to be modest while still revealing a tantalizing peek at her cleavage. He stood and made his way toward her, curious of what she was working on.

"And what might you be working on?" he asked, even though by the ingredients he already knew.

"I want to see if I could make the Veritaserum serum," she replied distractedly.

"Hmm, well you are doing an exceptional job," he cooed, "however, it would be nice to know what you plan on using it for."

He smirked as she blushed and shook her head.

"Do I have to slip a few drops into _your_ drink to get an answer?" he teased as he rested slightly against her back.

She shook her head violently.

"Careful now," he warned, "we wouldn't want to get one of those pretty hairs in that potion, now would we? At this point, you might want to let it set for a while."

With that, he lightly grasped her hand and used his free hand to grasp her waist. Coaxing her up out of her seat, he guided her out of the class to his office. He knew that none of her fellow Slytherins would touch it. If there was one thing that was admirable about Slytherins, it was the fact that if they had a problem with another Slytherin they handled it in private. I guess that's why most of the other houses were so cruel to her her first year, he thought as he made their way to his office. Once they were finally inside his office, he made sure that the door was locked tight and proceeded to kiss her hand. Initially, this shocked him to notice how he was behaving, but he wasn't sure if he could stop or if he even wanted to at this point.

"Professor," Savanah gasped, "I'm not sure this is appropriate. You could get into tro-."

Snape turned her around and kissed her to silence her. Slowly but surely, he directed her back toward his desk as he continued to find other uses for her mouth, other than talking. Once he felt her back up against something sturdy, he began to unbutton her blouse. He pulled back to gaze upon the black lacy bra that she was wearing as she blushed furiously as if she weren't enjoying it. He smirked devilishly at the hooks that were clasping the front of the bra together, providing him easy access as a simple flick of his fingers caused her perky breasts to bounce out of its confines. She made a move as if to bolt, but Snape wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled out his wand. With a quick flick of the wrist, his desk was cleared off for him to do with what he pleased, and at that particular moment, he pleased himself by forcing Savanah up on the desk. What are you doing man? Snape mentally screamed as his lips searched for one of her nipples, You are molesting one of your students, and one who has trusted you above all else! He paused though as if hesitating with this mental battle until he heard a moan.

"Pro-fess-or, what if I scream?" she asked breathlessly.

That is certainly not a tone of a molested student as he looked up to see her looking at the door warily. He smirked as he said, "Don't worry, let's just say that I 'soundproofed' the room. No one will hear us." His smirk remained as he then whispered. "If you _do_ scream, scream for me."

With that, he assaulted her left nipple with his mouth. His tongue ran circles around it and teeth grazed it until it was hard. Not wanting the other to go unattended, he kneaded her other breast as his other hand fiddled with her jeans. Her moans and gasps urged him on as she grasped the fabric of his robes near his shoulders. He traveled upward leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. She moaned when he kissed her gently. She opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue in to taste her as he gave a swift jerk to her pants. He pushed her down now that her pants were down far enough for him to gain access to her. Of all the times not to wear pants, he thought in a bemused manner as he pulled up his robes. He chuckled as she helped, completely stripping him of his robes entirely. He leaned over her as she wrapped her arms around him. Being sure not to move too fast, he entered her slowly before slowly thrusting.

He grunted painfully when he felt an elbow hit his ribs as he barely woke to see Savanah squirming away from him. He didn't even have to ask to know that he was still hard. Looking over his shoulder sleepily, he saw that Izzy was still holding onto him and then turned to whisper to Black. Normally, he would hate even the thought, but at the moment, he was too tired and too hard to care. Black groaned as he lifted his head so that Snape could see him.

"Switch places with me," he whispered. Black simply scratched his ear and look at him in one of those ways that suggested he was asking why. "I'm in a compromising position, and would like to move to a different room, all right?" Black was about to lie back down, ending the conversation. "Think about it, you alone with two, young, vivacious women." Black bolted up as he moved for Snape's spot. Snape slid out from underneath Izzy's arm as Black took his place. Snape then made his way back to Miguel's bedroom. He shut the door behind him and crawled happily into the empty bed so he could continue dreaming.

When he awoke, he noticed that something heavy and warm was lying on him. He attempted to roll onto his back to see that Dracula was lying on top of him. He grunted as he tried to get up. Dracula whined pathetically at him in protest until they both heard Izzy yelling at Miguel. They both got up in order to see what was going on.

"No, no more," Izzy exclaimed, "Mamá!"

"Izzy, no!" Miguel cried as he raced after her. "Not mamá!"

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Mamasita asked.

"Mamá, tengo un tatuaje!" Izzy proclaimed.

"¿Tienes un tatuaje?" she replied.

"Si, y Miguel lo sabía todo," Izzy cried.

"Miguel!" Mamasita roared.

"I'm confused," Snape whispered to Miguel, "what's going on?"

"Izzy just told Mamá about her tattoo, and that I didn't tell her," Miguel squeaked.

Before Miguel could run, Mamasita grabbed his collar and yanked him over to a chair where she proceeded to tan his hide. Snape gawked as he felt embarrassed for Miguel. He couldn't understand much of the crying Miguel was doing as he slowly moved away, not wanting to get into any trouble. He knew he might be in trouble when he heard Miguel scream, "Pero mamá, el profesor sabía, tambien!" Severus backed away as he eyed Mamasita nervously. Instinctively, despite his age, his hands went to cover his behind. When she had released Miguel, he bolted to who knows where as Mamasita stood up and marched over to Professor Snape.

...

When Snape next saw Izzy, she was avoiding making eye contact with him as she timidly stepped up to him. She looked at her feet as she said, "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean for Mamasita to... Well..."

"Let us not speak of it, ever," Snape hissed, "but Ms. Agson, I am _not _happy with your brother right now, and I plan on treating him with the silent treatment for a _long_ time."

"Yes, Professor," Izzy mumbled.

"Oh come off it, Severus," Lucius teased as Snape groaned. "We all know that you got... oh how shall I put this? Oh bloody screw it all, you got spanked by Mamasita!"

"Lucius, now don't torment poor Severus," Narcissa commented, "she's done the same to you on occasion. The first occasion being our Draco playing a game of 'Doctor' with dear, little Isabel."

Snape smirked at Lucius, who smiled sheepishly back. "Like father, like son, eh?"

"Quite, he's a chip off the old block," Lucius murmured as he quickly changed the subject.

"We're supposed to be having a pool party tonight," Izzy interrupted, "before you go back to chaperone for the Yule Ball. Do you still have your trunks?"

"Y-yes?" Snape answered uncertainly.

"I'd like to see these trunks," Lucius stated.

"I'm sure you would," Snape growled under his breath.

Lucius and Narcissa soon left as Mr. and Mrs. Agson had decided to take them shopping. With that, he was standing there alone with Izzy, who was looking nervously left and right. When she was certain they were alone, she scooted near him and gestured for him to come closer to hear her. Curios, he bent down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Whatever you do, avoid my twin brothers at all costs," she warned.

"Ms. Agson, your brother told me that they tried to drown you," he whispered back. "The only reason I haven't said anything to your parents is for the same reason you asked _him_ not to. I assure you, I won't be so foolish as to linger too long near them."

"It doesn't mean that they can't pull their own brand of pranks on you if they have a mind to," she insisted.

"Yes, I know of their brand," he agreed, "Ig-Karkaroff has told me of the pranks that they pull back at Durmstrang. All of your brothers seemed to have gone there, why not you?"

"Mamá didn't feel it appropriate for a lady," Izzy stated, "however, it seems she and Madam Maxime don't see eye to eye."

"Ah, well that does explain it," Snape said, "Narcissa played a part in where Draco was schooled as well. By the way, why the sudden urge to warn me about those devil twins?"

"I overheard them complaining about when you accidently walked in on them in the bathroom," she mumbled with a furious blush.

Snape went a little green at the image of incest he had walked in on, "Yes... Indeed... A memory I'd be happy to be rid of, I assure you. Please, let us not ever talk of that again. I fear I might lose the contents of my stomach next time."

"I did the first time I saw them, too," Izzy admitted as she wrinkled up her nose. "Anyway, change of subject, the party is at 5. Don't be late."

"But of course," he replied in that manner he knew to agitate the Gryffindors as she smirked at him knowingly.

...

Snape nervously walked out into the backyard toward the pool. He could see Izzy and Savanah lounging in floating chairs, Draco was preparing to dive off the diving board, some of Izzy's brothers were in the pool while others were roaming around it, her parents were fussing over a table with refreshments, and Lucius and Narcissa were trying to get comfortable on the lounge chairs in the shade. Snape stood there a moment longer as he looked for the devil twins so he would know what area to avoid. He almost didn't notice the wet nose pushing up one of the legs of his trunks until he felt a slobbery wet tongue lick him. He jumped with a yelp as Dracula looked up at him, his tail wagging all the while.

"Sorry Professor," Ivan mumbled as he started making his way to where the Malfoys were, pausing to speak with Snape, "I suppose Izzy didn't warn you that Dracula is technically gay."

"Technically?" Snape asked.

"He likes guys, but he doesn't care for male dogs, we can't tell wh-Ah!" Izzy yelled as Draco tipped her over.

"So, when she says he likes guys..." Snape inquired.

"She means that he likes human males, sir," Ivan stated before sitting next to Narcissa.

"So, that's inter- Ah!" Snape yelled when two pairs of hands pushed him into the pool.

When he breached the surface, he looked down to see Savanah looking up at him. She giggled when he spat pool water at her like a fountain as she tried to deflect the stream with her hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out who pushed him into the pool as he turned to see the devil twins running off with an evil grin on each of their faces. He sulked momentarily before turning his attention to Savanah. She continued to warn him not to do whatever he was doing as he made his way over to her. That didn't stop him as he grabbed the edge and tossed her out of it much like Draco had to Izzy. He then flipped the floating chair back over and lounged in it himself. He jumped a bit when he felt something pulling on the chair as he saw Lucius pointing his wand at him. Snape looked up at him in confusion as Lucius looked down at him sternly.

"Did you remember to put sunblock on?" he asked.

"Of course," Snape replied before kicking against the edge of the pool to push himself further to the center.

He grinned at Lucius who smirked right back as he floated further from him. When he had reached the center, he relaxed as everyone continued what they were doing. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until his head went under the water and he jumped up coughing and spitting up water as the chair he had been sitting in floated away. Lucius chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Snape's shoulders while many of Izzy's brothers were rough housing around them. Snape was caught off guard when a flood of water cascaded on his head. He heard Lucius laughing with Draco as they both moved away from him. Snape caught the gist when he saw the bucket in Draco's hand. Savanah called to him as she tossed him a water gun, which he caught with the greatest of ease. He then aimed it at the two Malfoys before spraying them both. It wasn't long before he was laughing with everyone else and actually having good fun.

When it was all over, Snape was thoroughly exhausted as he happily made his way up to his room. As he was about to open his door, someone had grabbed him and pulled him into a darkened room. He became very alert of the situation he was is as he prepared for the worst.

"Our parents don't know of the little tryst earlier, do they?" one of the twins asked.

"Please, I don't even wish to remember it," Snape replied, "why would I for myself to relive it just to tell your parents?"

"You know, you could have joined us Professor," the other twin said, "we always enjoy a little extra company."

"Why in the w-," Snape yelled before one of the twins forced a kiss on him. When they parted, Snape proceeded to spit out the flavor of that wretched brat as the twins laughed.

"Professor, you could do well to learn some manners."

"Yes, it's rude to walk in without knocking first."

"So, in order to teach you a lesson, you are going to have to wear one of our toys."

"Toys? What toys?" Snape asked nervously.

"This toy," they answered as Snape suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable.

He gasped as he felt his member be pulled and tucked in between his legs. He jerked back instinctively as he tried to pull away from the sensation, however, that only caused him to sit back on his head. Snape yelped as the twins shared a chuckled.

"This really isn't that bad," one of them stated.

"We have much more uncomfortable toys," the other warned, "and have no problem using them if you dare tell our parents _anything_."

"I can assume that you mean right now as well," Snape inquired.

"Good boy," they both teased.

They then pushed him out of the room, and he wobbled back to his room. This sensation was uncomfortable that it started to hurt as he wobbled to his room. It was becoming unbearable as Severus sank to the floor and decided he'd rather sleep there then force himself to make his way all the way to the bed.

...

Snape: That's so cruel!

SP: I know, I'm sorry.

Alucard: Sexy, put me in that though, and you're going to have that booty of yours handed to you.

Barodius: And me?

SP: I'm working on it now that I have an idea of where to take it.

Snape: What about me?

SP: You'll be tended to.

Alucard: Implications, implications. *chuckles*


	8. Disowned

Okay, this is a very short chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

...

Snape moaned as he felt his body being moved for a moment before feeling some quick jerks at his hips. He awoke to see Miguel fumbling with the bondage device the twins had placed him in. From the look on Miguel's face he wasn't too happy about it either. Snape whimpered a bit when Miguel tugged a bit to roughly. Miguel blinked in surprise as he noticed Snape watching him and blushed a bit before tending to the matter at hand.

"Sorry that you got pulled into this mess," he mumbled.

"How long was I asleep?" Severus asked.

"Not too long," Miguel answered, "when I saw you on the floor, it didn't take much to figure out the rest. Aurg, it seems that they have _perfected_ it."

"What?"

"You're not the first one to be placed into this device, they tested it on a few of my... friends as well as a couple of Izzy's boyfriends before testing it out on themselves. This happens mostly they find at least one girl as messed up in the head as they are. It's characters like my own twin brothers that make me disapprove of this whole blood purity thing that Lucius and father are so gung-ho about."

"Your father is..., but I thought..."

"He has nothing against Muggles, but that doesn't mean he wants them in the family. Mother was amazed by how calm he was when we all thought Izzy was going to grow up a Squib. I think... I almost... there."

With that, Snape felt the strain on his lower regions disappear as he rolled over away from Miguel to make himself comfortable again. He realized that Miguel might have proven his theory when he had changed him into his nightshirt. He knew that the inside of his thighs were chaffed when he looked at the leather straps. He watched as Miguel threw it into a trash can with more force then necessary before lighting the contents on fire. Snape feebly followed after him as Miguel stormed downstairs, screaming for his parents.

"Miguel, lo que está mal?" Mamasita asked.

"Papa, you can _translate_for all I care," Miguel snarled, "I am _through_ hiding those dirty devils' secrets. The twins have tried to kill Izzy multiple times growing up, which is _why_ she has so many damn phobias, and now!... I went upstairs and found that they had the _audacity_ to put the professor in what I can only call a _torture_ device just because he walked in on their incest! The only reason that Izzy and I have never told you is because we were afraid. Well, no more! I have lost too many people dear to me because they can't feel safe in this house!"

Snape wasn't sure if he could stay mad at Miguel as he saw tears in the corners of his eyes as he fought them back while ranting. Lucius looked at Miguel incredulously like Miguel's parents before looking toward Snape. "Severus, is this true?" he asked in that voice that Snape knew he couldn't lie to. Meek and ashamed, the professor could merely just nod his head as he refused to look at Lucius.

"Jose, Ricky," Papi roared almost in the same manner Dumbledore could, "get down here _immediately_!"

"Yes Papi," they both replied innocently.

Snape was ashamed of the fact that he could feel himself shaking as he felt them glaring daggers at his backside. "Severus, come here," Lucius said calmly as Snape obeyed more than happily. He could never understand why, but despite how Lucius could be a coward at the worst of times, Snape still felt safe when he provided some sort of shield.

"Is it _true_ that you have attacked not only our guest, the professor, tonight, but have been maliciously attacking your sister as well?" Papi growled.

"He's lying!" One of them replied.

"No, he is not," Snape heard Savanah snarl. "Professor wouldn't make up such fibs, especially just to tear a family apart. I have seen the damage you have caused to my friend, and let me warn you now, if you ever lay a hand on her or the professor again, I will be the shield protecting them from your wrath."

Looking at Papi, Snape thought he would bust a vain as he glared in disbelief at two of his own sons while Mamasita tried to fight back tears at the horrors that they might have caused her baby girl. "I've heard enough! I hereby disown the two of you!" Papi exclaimed. "You will not receive the inheritance you were so keen on, and you are no longer welcomed in this home! Get out! _Get out!"_

Snape watched in amazement as they glanced around at everyone. He flinched when they shot a glare at him before running out the door as fast as they could. He looked around as he noticed Papi try to comfort Mamasita as best as he could while trying to keep a brave face, Miguel had dropped to his knees as if a cloud had finally been lifted up off of him, the Malfoys kept their faces neutral, except for Draco who was helping Savanah hold Izzy up while Isabel was trying to keep from fainting as tears flowed down her face readily. He could only imagine how she felt, and he wished he could have known that feeling all too well. She was freed from her tormentors while he was certain one of them was in canine form at the top of the stairs watching Izzy anxiously, and the others were all trying to use him "their pawn" before the other side could find out. He knew he probably should still be upset or may be even depressed now, but knowing that he had somehow been a catalyst for freeing someone who knew what it was like to be tormented just like he was, a slight smile crept on his face. I suppose I'm getting softer than I thought, eh Lily? he thought sentimentally.

When everyone had at least gone to their rooms to try and sleep that night, Snape stretched out only to have Miguel snuggle into him. He looked over onto Miguel's nightstand to see that Miguel had taken some sleeping draught to help him sleep. He looked at Miguel uncertainly as Miguel happily snuggled into his neck. Snape sighed in partial amusement before going to sleep himself. I can't believe I already have to go back for the Yule Ball, he thought, and I'll be back for the rest of winter break afterward.

"Which isn't that long, what else will happen?"

...

Snape: Finally, I'm glad you didn't keep me in it for too long.

SP: I couldn't really, I thought it cruel enough putting you in it.

Alucard: Indeed. Disowned? *whistles*

Snape: I take it that that is going to come back and bite me...

SP: Sorry, the only thing is when.

Snape: Do I at least have a break from them?

SP: Yes sir, you do.


	9. Yule Ball

Well, it's nice to finally have my computer back. So, I decided to finally put this chapter up. It came out different than I originally intended, but I'm really happy with how it turned out.

...

Snape sighed happily as he settled into his chair in his office. He had no problem with being at the Agson's home, but being in an familiar environment was simply too good to not enjoy. Savanah had even had the audacity to crawl into his bed and made herself comfortable. Izzy didn't take long to follow. He was busy wondering what was so great about _his_ bed, but he was pulled from his thoughts when Dumbledore walked in.

"Glad to be home?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, Professor," Snape replied, "it's almost a shame I have to leave so soon to finish this break at the Agson home."

"You don't seem too convinced," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, since I don't have to see those devil twins anymore," Snape mumbled, "I'm amazed that I found the Weasley twins to be more tolerable."

Dumbledore chuckled before taking his leave to attend to the details involving the ball. Snape stood up and busied himself with things that felt out of place at the moment. When he had decided to go through his personal storage, he had noticed something that _really_ started to agitate him. More of his supplies seemed to have disappeared and while he was away. It was driving him insane trying to figure out who was stealing these ingredients, and he honestly had no proof that it was Potter and his crew, much as he would like to. Once everything was set to rights, he made his way back to his office and reclined into one of his more comfortable chairs to read.

Snape groaned as he looked for the students that had snuck off to "canoodle." He was busy trying to ignore Igor along the way. He was amazed how low his opinion for the man became as the man continued to talk. He had never to known the man to be a coward, but that man clearly didn't exist anymore. He caught a glimpse of Savanah walking through the bushes. He noticed her robes had more of an Ancient Grecian influence as well as the faeries flying up to her face or playing with her hair. He had seen Izzy chatting with her brother, Miguel, inside the ballroom, both of their robes had an Asian influence. He was certain he had spotted that Beauxbaton's girl, Delacour, running around with the Ravenclaw, Davies. I knew she was a trollop, he thought. That was when Igor decided to get into his face on the matter of Voldemort. Severus had had enough as he had told him what he thought he needed to tell him since this conversation started. He soon saw Potter and his friend, Weasley, spying on him. He received some satisfaction snapping at them after dealing with Igor, but Igor refused to leave him be. Where's Lucius to scare off people who are invading my bubble when you need him? Snape thought miserably.

He sighed in relief when Igor finally left him be. He noticed Savanah sitting off by herself and made his way toward her.

"Sitting alone? On such a lovely night?" he asked.

"Oh! Well... no one asked me to go with them," she said quietly.

"So, that's why you weren't in the ballroom," Snape mumbled. "I take McGonagall didn't have the heart to tell you to head back to your house?"

"Actually, I've been avoiding her so I wouldn't have to see that face that every teacher has when none of the other kids want to play with the last kid picked," she admitted.

He sighed with pity as he sat next to her, he knew that _he _could certainly sympathize. "Where did you get the robes?"

"Oh, Lady Soo made it for me," Savanah stated, "I didn't want it to go to waste as it was made for tonight."

Merlin's beard, what do I do Lily? He thought as she attempted to smile at him. For a moment, he thought he was going insane as he swore that he could hear music from what could be from a music box as the faeries sparkled around him. Seeming to understand, he stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked at him in confusion before cautiously taking his hand and standing up. He lead her to an open space as he placed a hand on her waist and started to lead her into a waltz. She smiled sheepishly at first as she followed him perfectly. He was surprised when she rested her head over his heart with a happy sigh.

"The Gryffindors couldn't be more wrong about you, Professor," she hummed. "You're a good, decent man."

...

The next day, Snape went down to the Great Hall and couldn't see Savanah anywhere in the massive room. He went through breakfast with Igor trying to verbally latch onto his ear. When breakfast was over, he made his way to a group of his students. It was a group of girls, one of them being Ms. Parkinson, that looked up at him in surprise. He knew Ms. Parkinson to share the same room with Savanah, and that she'd be the person to ask.

"Ms. Parkinson, have you seen Ms. McGray?" he asked.

"She didn't return to the Slytherin House at all last night, Professor," she replied.

"Thank you very much," he stated, noticing Madam Pomfrey walking toward him, "you may go now."

The girls headed back to the lower levels as Madam Pomfrey smiled at him sweetly, "Worried about McGray, I presume?"

"Have you seen her?" he asked in concern.

"She is resting in the infirmary," she answered. "She came in around three this morning saying that she didn't feel too well, and upon a closer inspection, I could tell that her body had been through a lot of stress."

"She is fine, though," Snape inquired.

"Yes, she is fine," Madam Pomfrey commented, "as to why she wasn't feeling well, I wasn't able to find the answer to that, but with a little rest, I think she'll be fine."

"Thank you," he sighed as she headed back to the infirmary.

"I think I know what might have triggered it," Snape heard Miguel say behind him.

"Yes?"

"Last night, after you two parted, I saw Karkaroff talking with her," Miguel explained as the hackles on Snape's neck immediately prickled. "She was obviously agitated by the conversation they had. Afterward, she had disappeared."

"Thank you Miguel," Snape stated.

"Don't worry, she'll be out of his reach very soon," Miguel cooed.

"Only to land right back into it," Snape mumbled.

"Yes, but by then you'll have thought of a way to tell him to stay away from your students, like the devoted teacher she says you are," Miguel stated proudly.

Snape couldn't help but swell with a bit of pride to hear her have such faith in him, and helping that faith spread to those around her.

...

Snape: Plan on working on your other story?

SP: Yes, I do.

Snape: Good, I'm sure that there are people who would be happy to know that.

SP: I know.

Alucard: *yawns* Took you long enough.


	10. A Bad Morning

Snape yawned as he felt Miguel snuggle into him. He grunted as he tried to escape Miguel's grasp only to find Miguel had an iron grip around his waist. Snape sighed as he thought, First day back, and he wants to sleep in. Snape couldn't so much as roll over in Miguel's grip as he finally admitted defeat and tried falling back to sleep. He wasn't always one for sleeping in, but today it looked like the matter was going to be forced. It wasn't long before he was dozing.

He sighed as he walked around his classroom and turned to see Harry Potter looking up at him defiantly. Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked down his nose at him. He felt a prickle as Potter stared at him with an air of superiority through half-lidded eyes.

"Is there some reason why you are here, Potter?" he asked contemptuously.

"Since when did a teacher _need_ a reason to be in his own class?" Potter replied.

"What?" Snape wondered aloud as he looked up at Potter all of a sudden.

"Is there a reason you are here and taking such a tone with me, Mr. Snape?" Potter growled.

Snape saw that Potter wasn't wearing his school uniform, but when he looked down he saw that _he_ was indeed wearing his. He stared up piteously at those green eyes that looked down at him in a calculated manner. For a moment, he was scared of what Potter might do to him, considering how much he had tormented the boy, who was now a man standing before him with all the power. Instinctively, he backed away as he looked down at Potter's feet and clutched his school robes. He felt something crinkle and dug in his robes to pull out a note. Seeing "Professor Potter" on it, Snape held it up as he stared at him with wide eyes. His eyes darted the hand that was slowly taking the note from his hand, almost in a manner of not wishing to touch his hand in the process. Snape watched as his former student, now somehow current professor skimmed over the note before setting it on the table next to him. He then turned to Snape, and for a brief second, Snape saw James Potter standing before him, instead of Harry Potter. He trembled slightly as Harry stared down his nose at him, like he had just done earlier. His perfect, straight nose that no one would call big; one couldn't quite call it petite either. Snape averted his eyes to the floor as he rubbed his own nose.

"Please refrain from using your sleeve as a snot rag, thank you," Harry drawled disdainfully.

Snape flinched before snapping hand back to his side. He honestly wanted to know what was on that note now as he chanced a peek through his bangs. He couldn't see anything, but scribbles until Harry finally took a step forward. Snape, panicking, took two frenzied steps back bumping into something and turned to see what used to be _his _desk. He turned and stared at Potter with probably the biggest eyes he has ever had given to anyone beside his father. He flinched horribly as he ducked his head when Harry leaned over to be eye to eye to him.

"Honestly, when have I ever beat you?" Potter asked.

Before Snape could answer, he was hoisted up onto the desk. His eyes followed Harry as he walked around the desk to sit down. Snape saw a small lunchbox sitting in between them while he was turning around to face him. He watched as Potter opened it to reveal a simple lunch. Snape couldn't stop himself though when he reached for the juicy red apple. He paused in realization when his hand grasped the apple as he stared at Harry in trepidation. Harry simply chuckled signaling that he could have it. Snape was quick to take a bite out of it. It was odd for Snape as they ate together in peace. He was especially surprised and moderately excited when Potter conjured up a cake. However, Snape got a little messier than he would have liked as he knew he had bits of food clinging to his face. He looked at Potter with a slight pout when he had started laugh.

"I take it that we _did_ enjoy that then," Potter commented as Snape blushed furiously.

Snape froze when Potter's tongue licked off the biggest piece of cake on his face. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed, knowing that this was _not_ Potter behavior.

"Well, Ronald says that you are too shy and I'm going to help you come out of your shell," Potter replied. "Starting with our usual as that usually gets you _way_ out of your shell."

Our usual? Snape thought as Potter continued to lick the cake off. Before Snape knew what was happening his tongue in turn was darting out for some of the icing that Potter had on his lips from his face. What are you doing? Severus thought t himself, Stop, stop! Ew, we're kissing. Snape's mind was in utter turmoil as he realized that Potter's tongue was now exploring his mouth. Snape was gradually being stripped of his robes as his mind was screaming "Rape!" His brain screamed in frustration whenever a moan would escape his mouth. Snape greatly wanted his hands to smack Harry's head away from his person, especially when Potter's tongue delved into his navel. Snape was greatly relieved when Potter pulled away only to flip when he started to disrobe himself. Snape sat there, naked and confused as his wide eyes grew wider when he saw Potter's proud member pointed at him.

"Why so shocked?" Potter teased, "You always seemed so anxious to get to this part." Snape struggled to get away, but almost fell off the desk. He would have if Potter hadn't of gripped the crook of his neck. "My, you certainly are jumpy today."

Snape was terrified, due to not only the grip that could easily reach around his neck to strangle him, but also the fact that he was looking at Harry Potter's throbbing member. He straightened up and to his absolute horror was making his way toward it. Potter kept a gentle hand on him and was gently urging him on.

Snape gasped in horror as his tongue almost touched that disgusting thing. He sighed in relief at seeing Miguel's room again, however, he felt so dirty. I almost... _Ew!_ Snape thought in a panic as he smacked Miguel's arm repeatedly to make him let go. When Miguel did, Snape rushed to get to the nearest restroom to clean himself. Why of all the people did I have to have an erotic dream about, did it have to be _him? _Snape's mind reeled. Wait. Sure that no one was looking, he pulled up his nightshirt, relieved to see that he was far from aroused. He wasn't expecting to see Izzy walking out of the loo with only a towel around her waist as she casually dried her hair.

"Ms. Agson!" Snape cried as he tried to cover his eyes. Did I just see Ms. Agson's breasts? he thought to himself, The last woman's breasts that I saw were Narcissa's, and _that_ was an accident!

"Professor Snape! What are you doing?" Izzy exclaimed, trying to cover herself with just her hands.

"What am I..." Snape retorted before pausing to cover his eyes again, "Ms. Agson, would you please use the towel for your hair to cover yourself?"

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Because I can still see..." Snape stated, not able to finish, gestured to his own nipples. When she cried out in frustration, he waited until he heard the slamming of a door before he removed his hand from his eyes cautiously. Happy to see that she had returned to her room he proceeded to move. "Mm, may be I need a drink."

He was on his way downstairs when he slipped on one of the last few steps to the bottom. He moaned in pain as he rubbed his rump, stalling from getting up at the moment. He gulped when he heard Papí cry out if anything was wrong to his daughter. Severus glanced for a place to hide as he spotted a closet and raced for it. He didn't expect the shelf above him to drop its contents on him when he slammed the door shut. Once again, he was on the ground, this time on his back. He groaned for a moment until he heard Lucius as well.

"Severus? Is that you in the closet?" Lucius asked as he tried to open the door.

"No!" Snape yelled as he grabbed the doorknob.

"What's wrong? Why won't you let me open the door?" Lucius implored.

"Well, at the moment," Snape explained, "I'm in a compromising position, found out I'm more flexible than I thought I was, and if you open the door, certain areas will be exposed." As Snape said this, he was looking at his feet near his head, resting against the frame of the door. He then heard something and looked up to see a bowling ball tottering to the edge. He shook his head furiously as he mind screamed, No, no, no, no, no, no! He pulled back and squinted his eyes shut when the ball dropped as he prepared for extreme pain. When he heard the ball hit the floor, he opened one eye to see it had landed next to his hip, which it just rolled up against. "Why the hell do you all have a bowling ball in the closet?" Snape roared before screaming in shock as teeth tore at his back. Screw being exposed, Snape thought, I want to live! He pushed open the door and leapt into Lucius's open arms. Lucius looked at him with a mixture of moderate surprise and slight satisfaction while Snape eyed the closet warily.

"Oh, so that is where he was hiding," Papí stated, "I got him as a present for Izzy a while back."

"I'm going back to bed," Snape moaned, "it's at least moderately safer there."

"You might want to put on a new nightshirt when you do, Severus dear," Narcissa mentioned.

Snape looked back confused as both she and Lucius pointed at his rear. They as well as Mr. and Mrs. Agson had looks of mild amusement on their faces. Snape looked down to see a hole big enough for half of his butt to hang out. He knew he was many shades of red as he raced up to Miguel's room, and the safety it somehow presented.

He could hear Narcissa say before he got out of earshot, "I had forgotten that he had a nice round..."

Snape closed the door and eyed the room, waiting almost daring for something else to attack him. "I see Izzy's pet got to you," Miguel said from behind.

Snape groaned in frustration as he ripped off his ruined nightshirt, and upon realizing that he had no other form of night clothes he looked at Miguel. "I... don't have another."

"Don't worry, I think I might have something that will be appropriate," he replied. "So, why were you in such a hurry to get out this morning?"

"Because I had a dirty dream with one of my students," Snape whined, "and to top it all off, instead of it being one of my female students, it was _Potter!_" He shuddered at the sound of that name leaving his lips. "To make matters worse, I tried to hide from your _father_ because I got to see your sister's rack!"

"Excuse me?" Miguel growled, holding something black in his hand.

"Well, it's not my fault she waltzed out with all..." Snape complained, roughly gesturing breasts with his hands in front of his own chest, "hanging out!"

"I should be mad, but I _have_ warned her," Miguel stated.

"Then I hide in the closet, only to have the shelf of junk fall on top of me, and be completely terrified that that _stupid_ bowling ball was going to fall onto a particular area, successfully neutering me most likely," Snape ranted as Miguel watched the naked man pace back and forth, "and when I think I have a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, I nearly get my arse chewed off by something that I'm sure Hagrid would love to have!"

At this moment, Snape realized that he had been pacing butt-naked in front of Miguel. He blushed as he saw Miguel cross his arms with a look that said, "Yes, you have been doing that." Snape glowered at him, and made a move for the clothing only for Miguel to pull out of his reach. He gave Miguel a warning look as Miguel smirked back. He might have graduated from Durmstrang, Snape thought, but he never had to deal with the likes of me. Snape lunged for clothing again as Miguel dodged. Snape growled as Miguel chuckled good-naturedly as this continued on for a bit. Snape wanting to be clothed, clasped his arms around Miguel's waist actually surprising the man. Snape was shocked in return as Miguel simply wrapped one arm around his waist and then picked him of the ground. Snape yelped for a moment as he looked at what he thought was up to see the floor and Miguel's feet beneath his head. He then looked _down_ to see his hip right next to Miguel's head as he smiled down at him. How can he be that strong? Snape thought. Both of them paused as they heard the doorknob turn as they looked in that direction. Snape grabbed what Miguel had been holding and used it to cover himself when the door opened to see Savanah looking at them both.

"I was coming to see if you were okay, Professor," she said, trying to hide the smile trying to break across her face, "but _clearly_ you're doing just fine."

"It's not what it looks like," Snape yelled, not sure why he did.

"And what's it supposed to look like?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Snape looked at Miguel for a moment before looking back at her, "I... don't... know."

"It's fine, Professor," Savanah giggled as she closed the door.

Miguel put him back on his feet gingerly before blushing and looking away. Snape pulled the nightshirt over his head before turning to sit on Miguel's bed. He looked back at Miguel as he crossed his legs and leans back. Miguel chuckled as he walked up to him.

"So, what was this dream with Potter you were having?" he asked. Severus blushed and blanched at the same time as he tried not to hurl. "Okay, let's not go there, that is not a pretty color on you."

"Thank you," Snape gasped.

"Come on," Miguel stated, crawling into bed next to him. "Let's get some rest, and forget this morning."

"Sounds good to me," Snape concurred.

Shortly after falling asleep, Snape realized that he was in a garage. He hadn't been in a garage in a very long time, especially since his father would constantly kick him out of theirs when they had one, not that it held anything interesting anyway. He always supposed that his father was afraid he'd blow up that stupid piece of crap car he had. This definitely wasn't a garage he was ever in before.

"Oh Severus," he heard that made his skin tingle.

He turned to see Lily sitting on an amazing sports car in a scarlet teddy. Snape blushed as he stared at her in awe. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes travelled down from her neck down to her bosom and slowly finishing at her toes. His eyes then travelled over the dark blue car that she was sitting on as he was trying to figure out how to combine the two to where he could enjoy them fully. He stumbled over to her as she beckoned him with simply her finger. She coyly moved his bangs out of his eyes as he truly hoped that he'd be able to claim those lips. He backed away shocked as he saw a pair of tan hands sliding over Lily's pale shoulders as he soon saw Savanah's head appear next to hers. Snape watched as Savanah nibbled Lily's ear as he felt his blood _really_ start pumping. He licked his lips when he saw Savanah lick Lily's neck, his breath hitching when Lily moaned. He moaned when Lily looked at him through heavy lidded eyes with a feral grin.

"Severus," she hummed, "do you want me?"

"More than anything," he replied readily.

"Will you do anything to have me?" she asked in a husky whisper.

"Anything," he whimpered.

"I want you to defile this little Slytherin," she demanded lightly.

"Bu- she's my student," he protested.

"I simply want to make sure you haven't gotten rusty simply using your left hand," she stated.

"I-I haven't... plus what makes you think I'm rusty if I haven't even..." he stuttered, hating that she would even imply such a thing.

"All the more reason for you to show me that you at least know what you're doing," she replied, "unless you don't."

Lily always knew what buttons to push as his head shot up and he grabbed Savanah's upper arm, dragging her over the lid of the car as he growled, "I'll show you that I know what I'm doing."

Savanah watched him expectantly as he yanked her off the hood while opening the car door. He shoved her in and moved around to the other side. As soon as he shut the door, Lily turned around to watch as she looked at him on all fours. He turned to Savanah and pulled over to sit on his lap as he proceeded to kiss her. He moaned as she nibbled at his jawline as she moved for his throat. He would occasionally thrust against her while she ground into him, and he found that this position wasn't satisfactory enough. With a little difficulty, he pushed her into the back seat and then moved to the back bumping into something once or twice. He then crawled on top of her as she helped him remove his top. He finally looked down at her as he eyed the black and blue striped corset she was wearing. His eyes travelled lower at the lace panties she was wearing as his hand travelled to her rump. Hmm, so I guess that would make me a thong man, he supposed as he felt her bare rump before giving it a good squeeze. He groaned happily as he eyed the blue bows at the top of her black stockings. However, he wanted her clothing off now as he ripped open her corset before kissing the spot in between her breasts. He chuckled a bit as her fingers sort of tickled him while undoing his belt. He looked back as he felt another pairs of hands tugging at his pants to have Lily give him a kiss on the cheek. Both of the girls giggled as Savanah undid the button and fly of his pants before they both proceeded to pull down his pants. He moaned as he felt himself pop out happily. He felt like he had indeed won the lottery as he felt Lily's hands massage his hips as he suckled Savanah's breast. His whole body jerked as he felt Lily's hand wrap around him.

"Oh my Severus," she gasped.

He bit down on the bow as he began to pull Savanah's stocking off with his teeth. He ripped apart her thong easily before ripping off the last shred of clothing she had. He looked down at her vulnerable form beneath him as she looked up at him suggestively. He could feel Lily looking over his shoulder and tried to turn to kiss her, but she pulled away from him.

"I told you to tend to her," she commented.

He looked back at Savanah as he said, "But she's my student."

"And she needs to learn," Lily mumbled into his ear, "who better than her very head of house?"

"And you're fine with this?" he asked.

"Would I tell you to do it if I wasn't?" she stated.

"Get those hips up here," he replied as Savanah giggled.

He dipped down to nibble on her shoulder as she scratched his back. He growled at Lily when her fingers teased his sphincter. He might do anything for her, but he certainly would draw a line, he enjoyed how Savanah shivered against him when he did, so he growled again before he bit where the swell of her breasts began. She gasped before moaning as he moaned while Lily nibbled along his backside. He ground into Savanah as she pulled him into a deep and intimate kiss. He turned his head as he rested it against Savanah's chest while still grinding into her as he spotted Lily back on the hood, playing with herself. If he wasn't pounding into Savanah before, he certainly was now at the sight of Lily pleasuring herself while watching them, watching _him._

"Professor, I think," Savanah breathed.

"Don't think, just do," he demanded.

The next thing he registered was both Savanah and him roaring as they shared an orgasm with each other. He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes to see he was in an empty bed. He looked at the time and saw that it was only 12:00, thinking he probably should get up now that he had a _really_ good dream. However, he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He probably should have enjoyed that dream, but he felt slightly confused over it and guilty. Savanah was a sweet girl, and given the opportunity, she would probably jump at being that kind of partner with him. He remembered how he told Lily that he would do _anything_ to be with her, but as he thought about it, he didn't think he could do that. Why have I been having so many erotic dreams lately? he thought as he rubbed his forehead, I have a healthy enough sexual appetite for a single man, but this is getting ridiculous.

"I need to figure out what my body is asking of me," Snape said aloud before getting up to start the day.

"Professor?" Miguel whispered.

Snape gasped before saying, "You startled me."

"What's bugging you?" Miguel asked and Snape knew that he had heard him.

He sighed heavily before telling Miguel that he had been having wet dreams since the cruise and that normally his imagination wasn't so sexually active. He groaned miserably as he rubbed his hands against his face as if rubbing off the shame.

"So, when was the last time you...?" Miguel asked hesitantly.

"Wank?" Snape asked, "Let's see... other than that time in your bed..." And he thought about it, and try as he might, he couldn't think of any time, especially since Potter arrived on the grounds. "Almost four years now."

He looked over to see Miguel giving his bed an odd look. "That's quite a while... may be you just need to get one good one off."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, one that can leave you satisfied for a while. Do it in an area where you can get caught, do it with someone who really gets you riled up, or may be you can just take this little drug that suppresses all that and live in that safe little box that you've put yourself in."

Snape paused to think of what he meant by that before getting up to see if he could make some use of the day he had left available.


	11. Wank & Punishment

Alright, now this chapter will be fairly short. Sorry it took me forever to put it up, I was finishing with school.

...

Snape wondered throughout the empty mansion after he had found a note stating that everyone was out doing something or another. He felt pity for Savanah as she was unfortunately stuck with the Malfoys because Izzy had to be somewhere else. However, he now had an entire mansion to do with as he please as he felt a grin that would be reminiscent of Malfoy's appear on his face. Oh what, oh what shall I do? he thought mischievously as he made his way to the garage. He knew his nose had at least one drop of blood flowing from it when he saw the car he had just dreamed about sitting in front of him. He eyed it hungrily as he let his fingertips graze the hood to stop at where he had pictured Lily sitting.

"Well..." he muttered to himself, "Miguel _did_ suggest I get one good wank off."

...

"Hello Professor," Savanah cooed as she found him reading in the library with a glass of wine, "you seem more relaxed than usual."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, his nose never leaving his book.

"Not at all," she stated as she crawled into his lap.

"You _know_ that this is quite inappropriate, Ms. McGray," he grumbled.

"Yes, well after dealing with the Malfoys today," she replied, "I think you could let this one slide."

"That bad," he more stated than asked.

Savanah groaned as she snuggled into his neck.

"Letting her get comfy, are we Professor?" Miguel teased.

"She's not hurting anyone," he said before a loud scream echoed throughout the house. "What in Merlin's beard..."

"Miguel, you monster!" Izzy screamed as she tore open the library doors.

"Izzy?" Miguel squeaked.

"What did you do to my baby?" she cried out.

"Ahkikio?"

"YES! He has nasty globs of your nasties all over him!"

"Nasty globs of my..."

When he looked over to Professor, Snape simply gave him a look that said both "Tell, and I'll kill you," as well as "This is payback for Mamasita." Miguel gave him an evil smirk as they merely spoke with their minds for a brief moment.

'You dirty rat.'

'You were the one who advised it.'

'I didn't mean to do it all over my sister's car!'

'Oh, was that hers?'

'Well, that should seem obvious now.'

'Wasn't when I was tossing off.'

'You're not going to clean your mess up?'

'To be honest, I actually thought I had more time to unwind before needing to do that.'

Miguel groaned before saying, "I'll clean him..."

"NO! You're not touching my poor baby ever again!" Izzy screamed before stomping off.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Severus bursted into laughter, confusing Savanah. Snape was shocked when Miguel gripped Savanah's shoulder, causing her to go limp against him. Snape backed up slightly when Miguel got into his face.

"Decided to take a nap afterwards, did you?" Miguel growled.

"No, I like to read usually afterward," Snape admitted.

"Oh you know that you like to sleep it off, too," Miguel prodded as if he knew something.

"That's not unusual," Snape snapped, "Lucius would like to sleep it off whenever he snuck Narcissa into the boys' dorms. The only reason she let him is because he would cuddle with her."

"So they were going at it even before they were married," Miguel asked.

"Yes, he was always infatuated with her," Severus mumbled. "What did you do to Ms. McGray, by the way?"

"The Americans call it the 'Vulcan grip,'" Miguel chuckled.

"Oh," Snape mouthed.

"You know, my sister _will_ eventually figure out it was you," Miguel warned.

"How the hell did you get it _there?"_ Izzy screamed from the garage.

When Miguel shot him a questioning look, he replied, "I was inside the car also. Some of it might have gotten on the top."

"You hound," Miguel chuckled.

Severus just shrugged as he readjusted Savanah so she would be more comfortable. Miguel left him with a pat on the shoulder as he returned to his book. He looked over at neglected glass of wine sitting on the table next to him. He sighed as he again read his book as his other arm wrapped a little tighter around Savanah unconsciously. I guess it's just going to have to sit there, he thought as he reached a particularly interesting part of the book. He was almost finished when he nodded off, using Savanah's head as a pillow. He didn't know how long he slept, but he gathered it wasn't long before Izzy woke him as Savanah still slept. He looked at her questioningly as she gazed at him seriously. That dirty Spaniard told her, didn't he? Snape thought.

"What are we going to do about Savanah's birthday Professor?" she asked.

"What?" Snape squawked.

"Savanah's birthday," Izzy repeated, "it's at the end of this week."

"We _just_ got back from the Yule Ball!" he squeaked, "How can her birthday be within five days of that?!"

"She was _born_ within five days of that," Izzy shot back sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"All right genius, what do you have planned?" Snape growled.

"We're already preparing a birthday party for her," Izzy explained, "but what are you going to do about a present?"

"I don't even know what to get her," he said slowly as he gazed at Savanah.

"Then tomorrow we will go shopping for her present _and_ we will _not_ come home until you find one," Izzy barked.

Snape swallowed reflexively as he stared up at her timidly. This is my punishment for listening to Miguel, isn't it Lily?

...

Snape: Please tell me I won't be such a hound after this.

SP: Nope, I think I've gotten it out of my system for now.

Snape: For NOW?!

Alucard: With you at least.

Snape: Oh, well good.


	12. A Day to Search and Lunch

Okay for starters, there is a name in here, Raquelle, I intended for it to be pronounced "Rah-kell."

...

Professor Snape groaned as Izzy started to rub bruises on his wrist from dragging him from shop to shop. He was certain that if any of his colleagues were to see, they would find it amusing. Snape, however, was trying his hardest not to snap at the Gryffindor in hopes of avoiding the tongue-lashing she gave him the last time he did. A bead of sweat rolled past his eye as he stared at her skeptically, unaware that she was even capable of such tirades. He had only seen the tantrums she had thrown even the mess he had made all over her car yesterday didn't result in what he had endured merely half an hour ago. She was dragging him into shops, one right after the other in order for him to find a present for Savanah's birthday. It was when his stomach growled for the fifth time that he decided to chance a possible break.

"Ms. Agson, may we _please_ break for lunch?" he groaned, "It's already half past one, and I don't think I can think properly if my stomach growls another time."

Izzy paused as he caught his breath. "I suppose you're right," she mumbled, "I know a great cafe near by; we'll have lunch there!"

Snape groaned even louder this time as she started dragging him to this cafe even faster than she had done the shops. Lily, please ask for someone to have mercy on me, Snape thought frantically as he felt he couldn't walk another step.

He collapsed into the nearest chair and exhaled loudly in exhaustion as his head fell over the back of the chair. Izzy's idea of "near by" was a few more kilometers than his, and when she had told him to find a place to sit while she went to the loo he went for the nearest chair he could see.

"¡Salir de mi silla inglesa pendejo!" he heard someone shout before he was pulled out of his seat by his collar, "Did you not hear me?"

"Pardon!" Snape growled, "I didn't know it was taken."

"Did you not see my girl sitting in the other seat?" the man asked.

Snape held up a finger asking for a moment as he looked in the seat next to the one he had sat in to see a young woman sitting there in shock before smiling and giggling at him. "I... did not."

"Well, maybe I can help with that," the brute growled, holding his fist up.

"Diego put my professor down!" Izzy roared.

"Your professor?" Diego parroted as he looked back to see Izzy stomping up to him. "Un momento, _this _is the Professor Snape you told us about?"

"Yes," both Professor Snape and Izzy replied.

"Eh, sorry bro, if I had known you were Professor Snape, I would have pulled up two chairs instead," Diego stuttered as he put Snape back on the ground and dusted him off.

"It's fine," Snape responded. "Unfortunately, I'm used to it."

"Are you okay, Professor?" Izzy asked earnestly.

"Oh yes, I'm much better now that I won't have to become acquainted to Diego's fist," Snape commented sheepishly.

"¡Diego, te pones estúpido jefe!" Izzy exclaimed as she punched him in the arm.

"Ai, but Izzy honest, I thought he might have been making a pass at my girl," Diego whined.

"Since _when_ would Professor make a pass at Raquelle?" Izzy stated, "No offense, Raquelle."

"None taken," the girl replied. "Won't you join us?"

"Sure," Izzy answered as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

Diego offered Snape up his old chair as he pulled up his own, next to Raquelle. Snape sat down timidly as the two began conversing excitedly with Izzy. Snape watched them as they talked, almost feeling like a spectator than an actual member of the conversation. He watched how Raquelle leaned into Diego's arm around her shoulder as she rested her head against his, never taking her eyes of Izzy as they spoke. Their hands clasping together didn't escape his notice either. He didn't even need to see them kiss to see that they clearly loved each other. It almost disgusted him how a memory of Lily and James ghosted perfectly over them. It was then that he noticed the boy in the background staring at them also. He knew that image all too well as the boy was a mirror representation of him.

"Professor?" Izzy implored, pulling his conscious back to the table.

"Pardon," Snape mumbled as he tried to avoid explaining himself.

"I see you noticed Angelo," Diego mentioned in the same drawl that James would use for him.

"I take it you three know each other then?" Snape asked sharply.

"Yeah, that guy has had the hots for _my_ Raquelle ever since he met her," Diego almost bragged as Snape eyebrows furrowed.

Izzy noticed this as she tried to silence Diego, but Raquelle got onto him first, "Diego, I _told_ you to be nice."

"I have been," Diego defended himself, "I was just explaining the whole deal to the teach over here."

"So, you_ know_ he's had eyes for you?" Severus directed toward Raquelle, ignoring being called "teach."

"Yes..." Raquelle said solemnly. "I don't mean for him to be so heartbroken, but I don't want to break it even more by not giving him the love I know he deserves. I know he'll find her... if he'd just let me go."

Snape pondered on this as Izzy told them that furthering the conversation was off limits. Leave it to her to remember the one thing I never wanted anyone know through a drunken stupor, he thought sardonically. He _was, _however, grateful that she was putting an end to that conversation. He gazed upon Raquelle more closely. She had darker skin than Izzy, and long, wavy, black hair. Her eyes were dark, almost black and her nose was petite, but it fit her small, round face perfectly. Looking at Diego, his face was more boxy with stubble along the jawline. His eyes were hazel, and his nose was long. He was bronze and well muscled.

"So, what's the deal with you and this Savanah that Izzy has been talking about none stop?" Raquelle asked, momentarily shocking Professor back to reality.

"Why is everyone so interested in our relationship?" Snape growled. "She is my student, and _admittedly_, a good friend; that's good enough."

"So defensive," she teased.

Women, Snape thought with a roll of the eyes. He hated that everyone wanted to know his business with Savanah all the time. However, it _did_ make him wonder why Savanah never brought it up as _clearly_ it was something that women wanted to talk about. So, obviously Savanah was not following the norm, but may be that was why he had so much respect for the girl. He had always admired how she was willing to stand out and walk to the beat of her own drum. Admittedly, she and Potter had a lot in common, besides living through confrontations of the deadliest person in their worlds, they were both very strong-willed people and had a knack for pushing the limits. Also, their number of visits to the infirmary were about equal with each other, ironically. It's amazing how he couldn't stand one while the other, he coddled even more than Malfoy on occasion.

Snape was a little morose about the fact that he and Izzy had to go looking for Savanah's present again. It wasn't that he didn't want to get her anything, it was the fact that the day was over half gone and nothing he saw reminded him of Savanah. Well, there was a puppy over at a pet shop that they had visited around 10, but the school wouldn't allow dogs on the premises, save for Fluffy. Although, knowing Savanah, he almost felt a wolf hybrid would be more appropriate for her as how they are pack animals and one would defend her to the death.

It nearly five in the afternoon when Izzy was dragging him from shop to shop, reinforcing the bruises on his wrist when he stopped at a shop window causing Izzy to sling back into him. She was about to get onto him when she noticed that he was staring at something in the window with a particular interest. Snape gulped as he stared at those eyes that stared right back at him. That soft, pale face looked so familiar, only a little more child-like. He swore that even if everyone else saw a sweet smile, he saw a smirk. The Victorian clothes were made with great care as even the most minute detail was tended to. Whether he liked it or not, this was Savanah's present, the evil, little doll in the shop window in front of him.

...

Snape: A doll?

SP: It's a doll that I'd love to have.

Snape: Why don't you?

SP: I'd have to make it.

Alucard: Like that's impossible for you with the proper guidance.

SP: One can always dream.


	13. Surprises

**I just realized that I had forgotten to do something to separate my extra comments and the story itself. Oh well, I remembered now at least. There's only going to be a few chapters left I think before they head back to Hogwarts veritably ending this story.**

**...**

Snape gazed at the box that held his present for Savanah skeptically as he waited with Izzy's family. Lucius was letting his fingers twirl the ribbons that were wrapped around the Malfoy's present for Savanah. Izzy was sitting there fidgeting about as she waited for Savanah to show. They all turned to the door to see Savanah enter in a simple green dress that stopped at her thighs with black tights underneath. He stood to greet her as everyone started to crowd her. He was going to wait to give her her present so that it would be sort of the big finish.

"Come on Savanah," Izzy exclaimed, "you need to have my present before we have cake!"

Everybody watched as Izzy went to the door to open it. Savanah and Snape gasped when they saw Lady Soo walk into the room. Snape stared at his present with a dull look as Savanah raced to embrace her. He didn't see the point in giving Savanah his present and wondered why Izzy had made such a big deal about it in the first place if she was going to do this. What kind of present is a doll compared to someone from her life in America? Snape thought morosely. He smiled half-heartedly as he carefully snuck out before anyone could notice. He walked into the expansive backyard as he made his way to a swinging chair. He sat down as he stared down at the perfectly wrapped box that held the doll that smirked at him in the shop window. It frightened him so as he stared at the spitting image of the vampire that he suspects attacked Savanah on Halloween. He couldn't believe that he bought it for her, but he knew that that was the present he needed to get her. This year has certainly been busy, Snape thought.

First, Potter was entered into the Tri-Wizards Tournament, which had unnerved Snape to no end. How was he supposed to keep Potter safe if he couldn't interfere with the tournament? Then there was the drama between Potter and Draco, which had practically doubled during this tournament. He remembered the incident when Ms. Granger got hit by Draco's hex. He knew that he was cruel to say that he didn't notice her already large teeth were getting larger, and he couldn't argue with Savanah when she had scolded him for his behavior. He would be lying if he had said that she didn't make him feel a little guilty, but the Gryffindor was able to get a benefit out of the hex and was now more confident. Finally, there is the stress of wondering how he was going to protect Potter and keep Savanah safe, especially since the Malfoys viewed her with the same distaste as they did the Granger girl, if not more so since she was Slytherin and a black spot to Salazar Slytherin himself.

"I was wondering where you were," Savanah stated, shocking him back to reality, "Lady Soo said that you might be here."

"Why aren't you enjoying your party?" Snape asked, "After all, you might not have too much with your Lady Soo."

"Yes, I know," Savanah agreed, "but I can't call it a birthday unless you're there. After all, this will be the first birthday I get to spend with you."

"I suppose you are right," Snape mumbled before sighing, "let us go then, or else your Lady Soo will never leave me be."

Savanah giggled as she wrapped her arms around one of his as they made their way back inside. He smiled upon hearing such mirth until they walked into the door and noticed that they were under mistletoe. Snape stared at incredulously before smirking.

"Isn't it a good thing that it's not Christmas," Snape chuckled.

"That may be true Professor," Lady Soo stated, "but there is still a berry attached to it, and tradition had it as long as there was a berry, the people under it had to kiss and pluck the berry off."

Damn you, Soo, Snape thought as he said, "Well, how _appropriate_ do you consider a professor kissing his _student_?"

"El profesor tiene derecho," Mamasita mumbled.

"Oh come on Mama," Izzy exclaimed, "he can't do anything, and plus it's not like it wouldn't be supervised."

Thank you Ms. Agson, Snape thought dully as he heard Malfoy muttered, "Now there's an idea."

"Isabel tiene derecho, Mama," Papi stated, "Es monitoreada. Él no puede hacerle daño a ella, incluso si lo desea."

"Papi, how can you think he'd want to," Izzy cried out.

"I don't Isabel," Papi retorted. "Es tradición, Mama."

Snape huffed when Mamasita did as she gave up the fight she wouldn't be able to win. Snape sighed as he faced Savanah, knowing that the only person who could save him wasn't there. Gently, he cupped the back of her hair as he lifted her head and bent down. He knew the rules that they would have instated and wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him blush. He could feel her pulse race just beneath his fingertips. Now, that he thought about it, this will be the second time they have kissed. I'm developing quite a record of traipsing around with my students that Dumbledore will be hard-pressed to keep under wraps, Snape thought as his lips touched hers, I have kissed her twice now and have kissed Ms. Agson at least once. He waited the allotted amount of time that he knew they would find acceptable before pulling away, hoping that Savanah wouldn't collapse before him. He watched as she blushed, touching her lips barely with her fingertips. Swiftly, he took his wand and snapped the berry off, unintentionally taking a branch of mistletoe with it.

"Satisfied Soo," Snape snapped as he held it for her to see before tucking it away in his pocket.

"Quite," Soo replied casually.

"Honestly Snape," Lucius stated as he walked up to him, "I didn't think you were going to actually go through with it, and of all people, a Mudblood."

Snape felt his blood boil as he heard Lucius call his prized student even over Draco a Mudblood, but couldn't say anything as Lady Soo walked Lucius into a corner with a dark look in her eye. "Call that girl a Mudblood again and I'll have actual mud enter yours," she growled, "you inbred swine."

"Where do you get off calling me that?" Malfoy roared.

"She's a shaman, Mr. Malfoy," Savanah interrupted calmly.

Snape watched as Lucius glanced over at her digesting what she had just said before he looked at Lady Soo sourly. He snubbed his nose up in his own way as he walked back to his wife. He was surprised to see Draco walk up to Savanah nervously and listened intently as he asked about the whole deal with shamans as she had an inside view and he had grown up with only what wizards knew about them from studies.

"Shamans don't worry about blood purity like some wizards do," Savanah explained, "if they bring someone into their family who will accept that they can associate with the dead then the whole family will take them in, if that family is known to have shamans. However, some shamans just appear within a family and are accepted as something special or are rejected as witches. The latter of the two if they are not persecuted to the point of death, whether by their own hands or not, will usually seek out other shamans or become dark seeking to destroy all who aren't shamans."

He watched in amazement as Draco seemed to be soaking it up like a sponge as well as his parents it seemed. Snape looked toward Soo to see her smile with a sort of pride as she gazed at Savanah. When she looked toward him, he gave a look like she might be jealous that Savanah was a witch and associated with wizards instead a shaman like herself. She simply bunched up her nose and put her hands on her hips as she shook her head at him childishly before chortling in a light way that he could see why Savanah admired her so.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch as Snape watched Savanah as she opened her presents. Lady Soo had brought her an herbology book as well as a zoology one. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the Malfoys had gotten her a book to add to her collection involving the history of the wizarding world, he assumed that there was some small hint that they were trying to tell her that she didn't belong. Everyone in Izzy's family had gotten her something. Her parents said that they contributed to Izzy's present, which was why theirs was so small, but Savanah insisted that there was nothing small about a teacup as beautiful as the one they had given her. Both he and the Malfoys agreed it was quite exquisite. Miguel had given her a journal as well as a beautiful writing quill that came from a black swan. Most of the other gifts pertained to this as Snape chuckled thinking that she'd have plenty to write with now.

As he made his way to his bed, he felt someone tug at his back. He turned to see Savanah looking up at him earnestly. He looked back at her in confusion until she formed a pout on her face.

"Professor, you were the only one who hasn't given me a present," she stated. "Normally, I wouldn't care, but both Izzy _and _Malfoy had said that you had gotten me something and I was excited to see ..."

Snape blushed as he looked at the box in his hand. Slowly, he turned to her and reluctantly handed her the nicely wrapped box. He watched her wide eyes as she carefully undid the ribbon. A sheen of sweat formed as she slowly and carefully undid the wrapping around her present as it fell to the ground in one piece. The air was heavy with anticipation as she lifted the lid off of the box. His breath stalled as she gasped at what lay safely inside. He watched as she reached inside and pulled the doll out, lifting it into the air like a child does with their newfound toy.

"He's beautiful, Professor," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

He gulped as she unintentionally pressed his face into her breasts in her excitement to show her gratitude. Her scent was incredibly strong as he had no choice but to breath it in. He was reluctant to admit that he rather enjoyed her warmth. Have I become an old pervert, Lily? he thought as he inhaled deeply that primal scent Savanah had.

...

**Snape: So, I did good?**

**Alucard: The doll is of me, how could she not show such gratitude?**

**SP: I want an Alucard doll! *pout***

**Alucard: Hush and get back to work.**

**SP: And if I said "no?"**

**Alucard smacks SP's rear.**

**SP: Ah! I'm on it! I'm on it!**


	14. What About the Pineapple?

**We are gradually drawing to a close, but that doesn't mean that things don't happen every now and then. ;) This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's song "Last Friday Night"**

**...**

Snape grunted as he lifted his head out of the pillows. He felt so very heavy as his head pounded with what felt like an actual hangover. He noticed something else odd as he felt his naked body against the sheets. He didn't start to panic until he felt his hand brush up against naked skin that was too soft to be his. He turned his head to see Savanah lying on her belly as he realized that his hand was lingering on her rump as he jerked it away only to bump into another naked body. Again, he turned his head to see Izzy lying on her back, sleeping sound. It took him a moment to realize his heaviness was due to yet another naked body as they stretched, flicking his nose with their toes. Praying it wasn't some stranger, he reached blindly to feel a more masculine form, but still feminine yet the same. Oh Merlin, Snape mentally squeaked, Lucius finally bedded me. It was then he truly panicked when the moan let him know that it wasn't Lucius, but Draco sleeping on his backside. Worse, Lucius is going to kill me, Snape's mind screamed.

"Professor," he heard Savanah say sleepily. He smiled sheepishly as she realized she was lying naked next as she tried to cover herself even though he didn't see anything anyway. "Are you ..."

"Naked? Yes," he squeaked.

"Did we ..." she meeped.

"Oh heavens, I hope not or there goes my career," Snape mumbled. "That's not all ... Ms. Agson is in the same position you are and is on my other side, and Malfoy's on my back."

At that moment, his nose was flicked again by the other set of toes causing him to growl. "Please tell me that that Malfoy is Draco."

"Fortunately, yes," Snape sighed.

"Oh good," Savanah sighed.

Snape groaned as he felt the sudden need to urinate that didn't help because of his morning wood that he was thankful was in the bed. He was also _very_ grateful that Draco _didn't_ have morning wood. Snape growled as his nose was flicked _yet_ again by Draco's toes as he bit down on the side of the foot in frustration, causing Draco to yelp. He waited for Draco to realize the situation that he was in.

"Who's underneath me?" he asked sleepily.

"That would be me, Malfoy," Snape responded to receive a meep.

"We didn't..."

"No!"

"Who is this next to..."

"Get your hand _off_ my rear, Malfoy!"

"Eek, sorry! And, who is..."

"Draco, not time to play 'doctor'."

"Aah!"

"Doctor, Mr. Malfoy?"

"We were kids, Professor!"

"Mm-hmph."

"Professor," Savanah interrupted, "how did we?"

"I don't know McGray," Snape sighed. "I have no earthly idea."

Snape was trying to determine how to get them out of the bed without anyone's integrity being compromised. The only thing he could come up with was for the girls to get out first and hide in what assumed would be Izzy's expansive closet, instead of miniscule. Malfoy and he would stay in the bed and cover their eyes until either the girls were gone or decent. He discussed this with Savanah and Malfoy to see how they felt and they agreed that he was right. Now the matter was waking Izzy up and letting her realize the situation she was in. Both he and Malfoy nudged her as she continued to moan before she snapped at them. Professor mentally counted down to one before he was fighting against her to prevent her from pushing him into Savanah and possibly pushing her off the bed.

"Izzy," Savanah exclaimed, "you're pushing him into me."

"Savanah," Izzy mumbled.

"Calm down Izzy," Draco chirped, "nothing happened."

"Draco?" Izzy called.

"Okay, Ms. Agson," Snape stated, "I'm going to need you and Ms. McGray to crawl out of the bed while Malfoy and I keep our eyes covered and either hide yourselves or get dressed. However, I would strongly suggest hiding yourselves."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because I am in need of the loo, and you're shoving did not do anything to help matter except aggravate it," he admitted.

"Aggravate it how?" Izzy implored.

"How do you think Izzy?" Malfoy snapped, "He probably has morning wood."

"Thank you ever so much, Mr. Malfoy," Snape groaned.

That was enough to have both Izzy and Savanah scoot away from him as they scooted themselves off the bed. He hid his face within his hands as he heard them moving around and he felt Savanah's hand touch his shoulder as she informed him that she would give him a signal to let him know that he was free to move. He smiled at her consideration even though he knew she couldn't see it. He heard some rustling and mumbling before he heard someone knock three times. He raised himself up hearing Malfoy squeak as he felt him try to move and get off of him. It felt strange for Professor Snape to feel that basic piece of anatomy alone on Malfoy's body to move across his back. Snape crawled onto the floor as he listened to Malfoy continue to move under the comforter.

They all kept straight faces as they quietly ate breakfast in the dining room. None of them were really willing to look at the other even though they knew that no one had had sex with anyone else. Snape actually kept his bowl close to face so as to provide a barrier between him and his students. He was utterly humiliated that he had woken up _naked_ in the same bed of three naked _students_. What he had not expected was Miguel walking up to them with a curios look on his face as he held in his hands what the Muggles called a laptop.

"Severus," he said nervously, which still had Snape gulping nervously at hearing him say his first name, "do you remember last night... at _all?"_

"No," Snape answered hesitantly.

"Then you might actually want to see this for yourself," he replied.

Miguel placed the laptop in front of him and opened a window, causing Snape to choke on his food. Lo and behold, in front of him was a picture of him smiling carelessly, which didn't bother as much as the fact that he was dancing on top of a table with Savanah. When Miguel told him that that wasn't the only one, Snape scrolled down to see much to his detriment more photos of him and his three students behaving like utter fools. There was one of all of them stripping him of his clothes while he simply laughed, quite a few with them skinny dipping in a pool and horse playing (thankfully with both Savanah's and Izzy's cleavage blurred out), and then a few of all of them running naked through who-knows-where. He sat there in shock as his students crowded around him to see the images.

"Would you happen to be able to explain yourself, Severus?" he heard Dumbledore say as all of his students squealed and hid, revealing that it wasn't in his head as he looked up at his headmaster in sheer terror.

"I wish I could Professor Dumbledore," he replied in a extremely anxious whisper, "but I don't even remember going to a club or whatever this place is we're in in the first picture."

"I see," Dumbledore stated, "did any of you have anything to drink?"

"Well, Ms. Agson, Mr. Malfoy and I were drinking if I remember correctly," Snape admitted, "but Ms. McGray wasn't drinking anything... at all."

"Is it possible that someone might have slipped you something?" Dumbledore in turn asked.

"If they did, it would have had to have been a Muggle drug because I don't recall any poisons or whatnot that a wizard would use," Snape muttered. "Why would they drug me, though?" After all, I'm not what most Muggles would consider attractive, Snape thought begrudgingly.

"One never knows," Dumbledore responded. "I'll see that these pictures are destroyed, especially before Miss Umbridge finds out about them as _I_ still need you to teach my students. Hopefully, from now on, a little more decorum." Dumbledore had a peculiar sparkle in his eyes as he said this.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape mumbled.

Snape looked back at the pictures with a feeling of disgust in himself as Dumbledore disapperated from there. It was then that he noticed something fairly peculiar about these pictures as he scrolled through them to see if it was consistent, it was. There before him, he saw a rather familiar blush on all of their faces that could be recognizable for anyone who was snockered. He hoped that he would remember last night not only for the sake of his students, but for the sake of his job.

Snape paced back and forth in Izzy's room, which he had no time to enjoy again. His students were all on her king size bed watching him as he went this way and that. For the life of him, he couldn't remember anything from the night before. Occasionally, one of his students would suggest a possible idea before he would turn and look at them like they were stupid. He would then return to pacing the room while the students would in turn gripe at each other. It was when Savanah sat on Draco and was about to start beating him when Snape remembered that she tried to strangle Draco when the bartender came over with some intriguing red drinks.

"Wait," he snapped, as they paused like a freeze-frame and looked at him, "do any of you remember drinking anything red last night."

"No," Savanah stated, "but when I brushed my teeth this morning, the toothpaste turned pink, and I wasn't bleeding."

"Same here," Draco replied as Izzy nodded.

It was then that he noticed Izzy and Savanah come up with an idea as they looked at each other before looking at him as Izzy suggested, "Professor, may be if you took a potion to see if you could possibly remember something."

"First off, why me?" he argued.

"Because you handle your alcohol very well," Savanah argued.

"And _you_ were the one to remember something about red drinks," Draco chimed in while still lying on his back.

It was now Snape who was lying on the bed as his students tried to make sure he would be comfortable after he took the potion they had just prepared. Carefully, he took the potion from Izzy and proceeded to drink it. He then gave her the empty bottle and laid back as the potion took effect. His students watched as he fell into a deep sleep. All he saw was a blur of images until it went dark for a bit.

Snape sighed as he followed his students into what Izzy and Draco insisted was a "top notch bar." They made their way over to a booth out of the way from a lot of the people, but was still close to the dance floor. He sat down across from Savanah as Izzy and Draco went to the bartender to get them drinks. Before they went to the bartender, he insisted that they respect Savanah's wishes to not want to drink any alcohol. He could understand her reasonings better than the other two could as her father was a known alcoholic where she lived as Lady Soo had informed him and had separated from her mother to pursue a rather risque lifestyle. Savanah had also stated that she had promised her grandfather that she would wait until she was 21 to drink. They laughed as they agreed, but he had a feeling that Draco was going to use that to badger her like he would any Muggle-born. After first, nothing was said and they were getting along just fine. However, after Draco had around three drinks in him, his tongue had enough to be loosed that Snape's presence wouldn't scare him in the slightest.

"So, mudblood McGray is too good to drink with the rest of us wizards," he jabbed.

"No, but my Papa is a stickler for rules," she stated calmly, "and just because I'm in Europe, where y'all can drink at a younger age, doesn't mean I should be drinking before my native born country would let me."

"Do everything your Muggle poppy tells you," Draco sneered.

"It's _Pa-pa_, and yes I do," she replied sternly. "He says that I'm here to learn and I don't need alcohol ruining that."

"That's good," Snape interrupted.

"Oh, so I'm just a run-of-the-mills drunk," Draco snapped.

"That is _not_ what I said," Savanah yelled.

"No, just Americans think more about their grades than us, backward Europeans," Draco goaded as Snape felt an urge to smack him himself.

"You know what! If you want to put words in my mouth, then let me put something in yours," Savanah roared as she grabbed his neck with one hand and was getting ready to slug him with the other.

Leave it to the Malfoys to goad to the point it gets physical, Snape thought as he and Izzy tried to stop Savanah from giving Draco a shiner.

"Hey, _hey,_" the bartender exclaimed as he tried to be the referee, while holding a tray with four red drinks, "now alcohol was made to make friends, not enemies. Here, have these, on the house, _if_ you all play nice for the rest of the evening."

They all agreed as it was the professor himself, who managed to convince Savanah to try it. He should have known that there was a _lot_ of alcohol in there as Draco and Izzy had started behaving like a couple of idiots. He and Savanah both had another round before he noticed something odd. He wasn't usually one to find some of the things the students found amusing funny, but he was laughing along with the rest of them. A song came on the radio and Savanah was getting on top of the table with Draco and Izzy whopping her on. She had started dancing and then proceeded to pull Snape onto the table with her. He laughed as he started to dance with her. After the song had ended, they jumped off the table and they all walked out and headed to a park that was near a swimming pool. Izzy was busy looking at the pool before she whispered something to Draco resulting in them both giggling as they made their way to him. Draco started massaging his shoulders the way he _knew_ he had seen Lucius do so many times while Izzy grasped his hand and proceeded to massage it. He moaned contently as Draco rubbed out the knots in his shoulders. He wasn't surprised when Savanah drew closer and began to massage his temples as he closed his eyes happily. He heard Draco mutter something before Savanah stopped what she was doing, which disappointed him until he felt her fiddling with his tie. HE opened his eyes to see her rip it off as Draco started to pulled off his vest.

He chuckled as his students continued to strip him as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"We want to go skinny dipping," Izzy replied.

"Skinny dipping?" Snape laughed as his chest was bare.

"Have you not done it before... with my father, Professor?" Draco asked.

"I've never actually done it... ever," he admitted, "but if we are going to go skinny dipping, may I finish undressing myself?"

"We suppose," they all replied as they giggled.

They began to strip themselves as he finished stripping himself. There was enough alcohol in their system that Snape didn't even remember seeing any other naked bodies as he flew into the water. They swam for a bit, splashed each other for a bit, until Snape saw Draco sit Izzy on his shoulders. Snape knew what he was getting at and convinced Savanah to get onto his shoulders. Soon, Savanah and Izzy were wrestling with each other while Snape and Draco tried to hold them up on their shoulders. He saw that Savanah was gaining the upper hand and charged for Draco, which startled them both as Izzy hit the water afterward. Snape laughed as her head popped up and she spat out water like a fountain. They continued to splash each other until Savanah heard someone and got their attention.

"Who's there?" an officer called.

They were quick to get out and at least grab their wands as they ran through the park. Snape was in a slight panic mode until he saw Savanah laughing and started to laugh himself. He can't remember what all they had passed, but he remembered that they ran all the back to Izzy's home as they were all giggling at the door while Izzy tried to find her keys. She busted out laughing when she remembered that she left them at the pool. Draco and she talked about how the officer might freak if keys just started flying to some random location.

"Accio keys," she chirped.

"I'm cold Izzy," Draco muttered, "alohomora."

They walked in shushing each other when somebody would giggle, afraid of waking anybody. Everyone walked up to Izzy's room, slipping once or twice up the stairs. Snape collapsed into Izzy's bed, rolling over to see Savanah wobbling over sleepily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed as he snuggled into her.

"Professor, you're cold," she whined as she tried to wiggle away from him, but failed miserably.

"Mm, you're warm," he moaned as he snuggled further.

They had managed to settle when, even through a fog of sleepiness, Snape could hear certain sounds coming from Izzy and Draco.

When he came to, he looked at Draco accusingly as he started to sit up. Draco looked at him all confused and worried as he sort of hid behind Izzy. Savanah distracted him as she stood in front of him with a look of concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Not much," he growled, still looking at Draco, "we got drunk off an concoction by the bartender, danced on the table, went skinning dipping, ran away from an officer all the way home, and you and I cuddled."

"Okay," Savanah stated with a sigh of relief, "that's not so bad."

As Savanah and Izzy walked away giggling much like last night, Snape looked at Draco even more accusingly and he muttered, "You _hound_."

"What did I do?" Draco asked as Snape walked away.

**...**

**Snape: That must have been _some_ drink.**

**SP: It was.**

**Alucard: 'How I Met Your Mother?'**

**SP: Mm-hm**

**Alucard chuckles**

**Snape: I'm lost.**

**Alucard: Don't worry about it.**


	15. Heading Home

**Alright here is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy this as it starts out with an argument of how to get back to Hogwarts.**

**...**

Snape growled as he insisted to Izzy _once again_ that he would rather take a plane back to London instead returning on the cruise ship that he had recently discovered her father owned. He was floored that her home wasn't connected to a floo network in any way, even after Lucius had discretely explained Papi's paranoia. So, Snape sighed as he allowed himself to be subjected to more Muggle transportation. However, he was having a hard time explaining to Izzy why he was adamant about not going back on that cruise ship. She couldn't seem to grasp the concept that while Savanah might have saved him from the siren, said siren might be lurking around hoping for a little payback and he didn't want to receive any of it. She seemed to think that she wouldn't be around to cause any problems.

"I'd rather not risk it, alright?" he responded.

...

Snape started to wonder if he would rather have risked the siren again as a boy kicked the back of his seat as his mother told him for the _umpteenth_ time to stop. He was sure that he might lose his nails as they were trying their damnedest to dig into his armrests. He hadn't instigated the floo network, a portkey, or even apparating for Savanah's sake. For one, she couldn't apparate as she was still a minor, and two, he didn't know how she'd respond to the floo network. However, remembering how she had responded when she had accidently found a portkey, he figured that she would respond with the same degree of negativity.

It was only her second year and she was somewhere roaming the grounds in between classes. It was meant as a prank by the older Slytherins for the younger students of the other houses, they stated the case adamantly. They truly had not intended for her to find it, and had no idea she would freak as bad as she did. They were waiting by the lake to see some poor first-year, hopefully Gryffindor, come sputtering out in shock. That was not the case, they had informed Draco to find him after they saw her hit the water and not resurface. When Snape had made it to the entrance hall, they were already rushing with her to Madam Pomfrey. From a merman who she would watch through the common room windows had said to one of the students who actually studied mermish out of sheer boredom, she didn't have time to respond to being under water as she had already started to panic and swallowed enough water that she wouldn't have surfaced even if she wanted to. As Snape walked into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had emptied her lungs of water letting her proceed in screaming bloody murder. They tried to calm her like they would have for any student that suffered from shock that occasionally happened with travel by portkey. They were in turn shocked as they tried to restrain her when she started clawing at her stomach. It took a heavy draught to bring her under, which then allowed Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey to examine her abdomen to see if there was anything out of the ordinary; they found nothing.

Snape was kicked out of his train of thought as that brat decided to kicked his seat again. I wanted to take the plane, he thought sarcastically, couldn't think of a broom, _no,_ it had to be a plane. It was when Savanah had "sweetly" threatened to break that kid's legs if he didn't stop kicking the chair before him that the kicking stopped. It was then that he noticed that there was an elderly woman next to him yammering to him like she had started if he remembered correctly since before they took off. Is she _still_ talking? he thought in disbelief, No one can talk for that amount of time. That was when Savanah lifted up the armrest between them and laid her head across his lap. How she had managed to do that and sit fit in that tight space was beyond him, but it had given him an idea. He noticed that the older woman had a cup that was empty, and when no one was looking, he had poured some sleeping draught in the empty cup. He made sure not to give her too much, just enough to last until they made their descent. She played her part perfectly and was now dozing peacefully next to him. He draped his now armrest-less arm over Savanah and tried to drift off himself.

He supposed he was halfway asleep when the captain stated that they would be landing soon. He grunted as he rubbed Savanah's shoulder to wake her. She moaned as she began to sit up back in her seat. He wasn't too entirely disappointed as he knew that he didn't need to prepare for the spring term just yet and could crawl into his bed back at Hogwarts. He waited patiently as they slowly made their to customs. He wasn't too thrilled when they finally reached customs. He was starting to feel claustrophobic with the people that were crowding him, and he could tell that Savanah was getting extremely claustrophobic as she was looking back and forth anxiously. He was more than relieved when they walked out of the airport as he breathed a hefty sigh of relief. He almost wanted to take it back when he saw the taxi driver glaring at him.

"You couldn't have gone on the boat, you _had_ to take the plane," he snapped.

He begrudgingly put their bags in the trunk as Savanah worried herself over Jinx, who was busy shaking of the sedative he was given. Snape was starting to wish that he had a sedative at the moment. He sat morosely next to Savanah as she babied Jinx. He was happy to see King's Cross and get his belongings onto the station. He looked over to see Draco waiting for them. They were rather sober as they walked onto the train. Once again, Snape was stuck between his students as they slept. He began to doze off himself not long after.

Snape was mildly curios about where Lucius was taking him. He was actually very curios for once, constantly asking as Lucius was being very evasive, even going so far as to not look him in the eye. They were walking in an area he didn't recognize and he had thought he knew all of Lucius's usual haunts. He grew confused when they walked up to an old, abandoned building. He somewhat regretted walking in when he saw Macnair as Snape never truly liked him.

"I'm sorry Severus," Lucius muttered before leaving.

"Lucius?" Snape exclaimed before everything went black.

When Snape awoke, he found himself tied to a table in only his slacks. He started to panic as he breathed heavily, knowing that this meant no good. He looked over either side of him to see multitudes of torture devices, Muggle and wizard alike. He struggled even more against his restraints when he saw dried blood on a few of the devices.

"Please tell me that you'll scream," he heard Macnair say as he walked up to him, "I like it when they scream. I didn't get to play with my last one for too long, and I can't play with you as much as I would like because I was made to promise Lucius not to break you beyond ruin."

"Play? What are you going to do to me?" Snape all but whined.

"I was tasked with the duty to get some _real_ answers from you, not just about that mudblood McGray, but little _Potter_ as well," Macnair admitted poisonously.

"Why would I have much information on Potter, he's in an entirely different house than mine," Snape muttered, "I know just as much as Lucius does."

"Well, the others feel differently on that, and Lucius could hold us off any longer," Macnair said in an almost singsong voice as he picked a tool, "now let's fnd out whether or not that's true."

Snape didn't know how long it had been as he started asking questions about Harry Potter while he used multiple devices to torture him. Snape's throat was almost raw from the screaming of agony that he had done in response to each new torture. It scared him to see Macnair get some sick pleasure out of his cries of pain when he would answer with the same answer Dumbledore had instilled in him to say. When Macnair would stop so Snape could breathe and adjust, he would go on about how Snape wasn't the first man and how they were of course younger. He mentioned that he had no real preference for his victims: man, woman, big, small, blonde, brunette, or red? It made no difference to him as long as they were young and Muggles. He mentioned how he always enjoyed the variety of screams and which tools he preferred to leave for later for the more profound screams of misery.

"You _are_ the first wizard I have ever had the joy of doing this to," Macnair stated giddily, "may be you'll last longer. Personally, I prefer the young women. You wouldn't think they'd last longer, but they do, _only_ because they hope longer that they might be rescued."

"Why are you doing this?" Snape cried weakly.

"Why? Well, with you, it's mostly for answers," Macnair answered, deep in thought, "but with the others before you, it was mostly the thrill. The way their screams get my blood pumping, I guess that's the kind of 'high' those poor Muggle druggies go looking for, eh Severus?" Macnair laughed at what he thought was a good joke as he looked at his table of tools. "You know the last thing I enjoy trying is the legendary 'Death by a Thousand Cuts.' I always try and see if I can reach that number, but I rarely even get half way there. I had this one girl, though. We were so close; she almost made it to 800, but alas she broke after 783."

Snape wept openly now, afraid of whether or not Macnair would try it on him. He knew that he was wondering how long he'd last. Snape didn't even have to use legilimency on him to know, he could see it in his eyes. He struggled as much as he could when Macnair started pulling out a whip saying that he now had to ask about Savanah. Snape couldn't bear the thought of revealing any of her secrets to this monster, but he didn't want to go through any more pain. His body was already riddling with minors cuts, a few burns, and he was certain that he had some internal bleeding.

"I find this torture to be intriguing," Macnair mentioned like he was talking about the weather, "because in order to use it properly one has to hit _just_ the right spot." As soon as he said "hit," Snape felt pain shoot from the soles of his feet up his body as he shrieked so much, he heard his voice crack from the strain. "I tested so many toys to see which one gave the response I liked... the rod is more accurate, but it doesn't break the skin, in fact in doesn't leave much visual damage not like the whip. Plus, with the whip, it's more of a game of chance, making it more _fun._"

Snape's feet burnt as his legs shook since he couldn't move his feet away from the lashing. He was practically hyperventilating as he couldn't catch his breath from all of the screaming. He refused to answer any of the questions Macnair had about Savanah. It was after the twentieth question on her that he had gotten bored with the whip and pulled out a box that Snape had seen in the car when his father was working on it. He began to panic as he watched Macnair set up the car battery and cables and somehow knew the next form of torture.

"Why do you want to know about McGray?" Snape gasped out.

"Why not, Severus?" he asked menacingly, "You couldn't have thought that you would keep her all to yourself."

"It's not like that," Snape choked.

"Isn't it? You should have remembered that your fellow Death Eaters would want you to share her," Macnair chuckled. "We all agreed to at least let Malfoy play with her first as he would probably be the gentlest for your sake at the very least. I'd get to play with her last. Tell me, how loud does she scream?"

Snape spat at him and glared at him and he dully wiped off the bloody spittle from his face. Macnair then flipped a switch and raw electricity went coursing through Snape's body as Snape screamed in agony.

Snape gasped as he awoke thanks to the train's whistle. His entire body was shaking as he was covered in a cold sweat. He was grateful that his students were still sleeping peacefully as he carefully snuck out from underneath them and made his way to the loo. After he had relieved himself and washed his hands, he splashed some water on his face and instantly broke down. It was hard for him to regain his composure as he remembered how real the dream felt, right down to the fact that he almost stumbled after removing himself from his students because of the sharp pain in the soles of his feet. He wept openly in the privacy of the tiny space, remembering how Savanah had said that there were some times where it was better to get the emotions out rather than keep them inside and let them eat at you slowly. He inwardly admitted he would rather have the nightmares about the gorgons. When they came to their stopped, Snape wiped the tears from his face and splashed more water to hide the red streaks. When he looked at is reflection in the mirror, he certainly looked like he had been through hell, but he at least didn't look like he had been weeping for the past twenty minutes.

When he saw Savanah open her mouth to ask if he was okay, he lifted his hand to cut her off and smiled informing that either way he'll be fine. He was glad to finally be home where all of his belongings were. He could easily submerge himself in his work or new potions. He bid his students a brief farewell as they parted ways. He watched them momentarily as they made their way to their common room while Malfoy badgered Savanah. He chuckled as she swiftly twisted her leg at the knee to kick his rear while walking right next to him, successfully pulling a yelp from him. He then made his way to his office where he sat at his desk for a while. He unfortunately did nothing but think about his nightmare, one part in particular. "You should have remembered that your fellow Death Eaters would want you to share her," his mind replayed over and over. He sighed as he got up and pulled out a very ornate jar and set it on his desk. With as steady a breath as he could muster, he pulled every wet dream, every impure thought he had had for his student from his mind as they hung to the tip of his wand while he deposited them in the jar.

Once every dirty thought was deposited in the jar, he closed it tightly and made his way back up the stairs. He walked across the entrance hall and out the doors as he made his way to the courtyard. He paused as he looked toward the lake then to the forest. He couldn't risk _any_ of the other Death Eaters that were still loose to get a hold of these thoughts, lest he wanted to hand Savanah to them on a silver platter. He walked over to the lake as he muttered an invented spell he never thought he'd need to use before he threw the bottle into the lake. He sighed as the ripples finally dissipated and turned to return to his office. He made his way to his bed and sprawled across it. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his face with both his hands. Please, don't let this trip bite me in the arse later on, he silently prayed over and over again.

**...**

**Snape: So, all those pleasant dreams were for nought?**

**SP: Unfortunately baby.**

**Alucard: That actually kind of sucks.**

**Snape: I never get the happy ending. -_-**

**SP: You were actually enjoying those?!**

**Snape: . . . Nnno?**


End file.
